How do I Shake my Wand
by Jester Smiles
Summary: This is an AU collaboration with Riderman09. Timmy Turner is having not just and off day his life has been a living hell all thanks to his dad. Now Timmy must live life as a teen that turns head for the weirdest reason. See cover picture for why.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; I knew I knew why is Jester and me posting a new story. Well this is a collaboration between Riderman09 and me. He and I went back and forth for a like two weeks now. He got me very interested in the idea he had. And I being the guy whole likes me some lemons. Well I couldn't pass it up. So like all our other stuff we'll be trying to keep this new fic to our schedule. Like Jester said before we will try for two weeks to a month updates. But with Jester doing his college senior art project... I don't know how much time he'll set aside to write. So that just leaves me to write. And yeah without Jester near to spit ideas to each or talk to about stuff to write. I don't really type on my own. But still this story will enter into our new stories catalog and will receive updates too. Be warned this is an AU fic with a lot of lemons aka SEX in the future and sexual theme throughout the story. IF you don't like that why are you even here! GET LOST!**

 **Unknown View**

Feeling the room shake violently I raise my head off of the pillow. "Why does he always has to rob a bank the first hour they open?" As a few of my stuff shake on the shelves while others rattle around. MY attention drifts to the shouts and screams from outside. Reminding me it's yet another day. "Another day of being miserable with family problems. Another day of having people stare or say things behind my back. Another day of guy's making the same mistaking of talking to me with lewd intent." Sigh another day being myself Timmy Turner. But to most people I'm the epicene son of the Turner family. Whose father is also known by the people of the city as the super villain Dyno-D. As my room shakes I push off my bed and look slightly out the window. As the sheets slide down my sides I peak a little of my head along the side of the window.

Yes there he is my dad in his blue spandex, dark gold cape, gold eye mask, with matching black boots and gloves. In all his evil glory while he laughs and gloats from inside yet another robot cow mech. And again here to stop him like all the other times is Dashing Berg. Wearing a purple cape with matching gray skintight body armor Dashing Berg begins his good guy monologue. But I mouth what most likely they're saying to each other, " 'Stop Dyno-D I won't let you ruin the lives of the hard working people of my city'. 'Try as you might to stop me Dashing Berg but with my latest Robo-Cow fighting robot you can't stop me ahahahaaa'. And they fight smash a few buildings and roll credits until tomorrow." With in seconds they do leaving me to pinch my eyes as one of my boxed action figures drops to the floor. Rubbing my back I sigh remembering as to how I can care so little about a super hero fighting a super villain. When I have bookshelves of super comics. Well that's cause these two guys are neighbors.

And I have to live with both their normal and super egos. Dashing Berg or as he's called by me and everyone else is Mr. Dinkleberg. Retired and well-secured money wise and you can guess why at this point. Guy knows how to make money last. I know its Mr. Dinkleberg stopping my dad. But it's another reason why my family is at rock bottom internally. My mom thought the whole super villain husband thing was hot back when she was younger. Fuck mom said dad was actually romantic as he stole his proposal and webbing rings for her. Hell he still manages to rob banks and get away with some of the money as always. But from me being born to now they've drifted because of how they've both been pushing to raise me. Me being this way isn't fair to my mom... she's so nice. I wish I could help her get away from my dad and live, as she wants to.

As dad shouts his second monologue. Mr. D tries to counter with his own as dad tries to make his get away. Pushing the covers from off of me I walk over to my private bathroom. The whole summer dad has been making new plans to try and beat Mr. D. Mr. D in general is a pretty cool guy does a lot of government and public work if you can call it that. Mrs. D on the other hand does talk much to others. All she does is smile and wave its weird sometimes. Especially how quiet she is when Mr. D starts conversations? And how similar she looks to Mr. D. She can often go a whole conversation with only saying about three or five things. That's a record if you ask me. She really is that quiet when she talks to others her voice barely a whisper. But back to my dad whose been none stop working in his secret lair to make more cow robots. To yet again... sigh try and beat Mr. D and cause the city problems. It's strange I found out Mr. D is Dashing Berg because he asked to talk to me. All we talked about was my dad's were obsession with blaming him for stuff.

I told Mr. D to just ignore him like my mom often tells me. I haven't told him I found out his secret identity. But I am more surprised that he's not going after my dad when he's not trying to smash the city. "Maybe its that old superhero code think dad mention or something." As the water from the showerhead pours down onto I think about today. The first year in high school most would question why I'm sixteen. But I'm taking my freshmen and sophomore years together. And gods please all I ask and hope is that no one stares at me. From what Chester texted me last night my dad trashed another high school during his escape from a museum heist. So a lot of new faces will be on our side of town. Meaning people who don't know that I look will look at me. Rubbing my hips with soap I can feel they've grow a little more and are a little more sensitive. Yeah most guys tend to turn my way when they see my hips and my half shaves hanging hairstyle. Plus the fact that my skin is soft looking also draws a few looks. MY appearance has been the cause of me getting bullied.

Not just by guys but a few of the older girls back in middle school. I'll never forget when one of those mean girls took my underwear and showed them on a page in the school's newspaper. She got in trouble and paid big time when my mom found out. Mom actually made her cry and her mother paid the fines. The girls mom was hoping principle Waxelplax would let her continue school this year. She is allowed but if she or any of her friends cause me problems they'll get fined an have to spend some time in juvenile hall. "Is it too much to ask mean people to just leave me alone?" I wear tight jeans that show that I have a bulge between my legs. But wearing a body hugging pink shirt under loose crop tops that stops just above the body shirt. Which also stops just over my belly button. Might be another reason I still get cat called at when I'm just walking around. Finishing my shower I leave and wipe myself dry. Looking down between my legs I see my bald mildly above average penis.

Last week I was having problems cause my penis kept inflating. Causing my pants to be way too tight in the front. Man it was weird walking bowlegged until my penis deflated. My doctor told me its cause my hormones were hitting me like a ton of bricks. He said that not only would my hips begin to stick out more. I'll also be having erections popping up on me out of the blue. He looked over my medical records and told me my past hormone injects are likely the cause. Something about trace amounts staying in me and overworking a few things. But he gave me libido pills. Good news is I won't be walking around looking like an idiot. He didn't say how long they last each time I take one. Just that I should take no more then two a day if I'm going out to socialize for twenty four hours. Leaving the bathroom with a towel around me I get to my dresser. Pulling out a new pair of underwear, I then slip on my jeans. Followed by my body hugging shirt, and then my loose crop top. Snatching up my pink hat I comb my fingers through my hair. With my shoes on and bag in hand I head downstairs to get some breakfast. As the house shakes I catch a picture from falling. Sigh, "The one day mom managed to get dad not to be evil... Kind of wish now he wasn't there so it could have been just us."

Placing the picture back on the wall I walk downstairs finding mom talking on her cellphone. Grabbing a bowl I make cereal for myself and watch mom talk to her boss again. Mom "I know Mr. Cuvlore but what am I to do? I can't cut all the house prices on my charts. I've already made five cuts this year alone. I know we're one of the few cities that have superhero battles but... Ok fine but I'm only taking fifteen thousand off nothing more. Ok you'll see the new numbers when I get in today." Mom ends her call and looks to me as I eat. Mom "Hey sweetie how are you today?" "Could be better. I mean it's not unlike most days waking up to dad destroying another part of the city. I just hope he does start about the way I dress again. I'm getting sick of it." Mom "Sweetie your father may not understand the choices you have to live with like I do. But to be fair he grew up in a home that doesn't well... They wouldn't look fondly on your kind attitude or your style of dress. Even if you explain to them a million times they'll be conservative. And try to write it off as a problem that can be fixed with drugs." "Its cause I'm a freak to him isn't it?" Mom "You are not a freak sweetie! You're my special and mature son who unlike others in this town has a bright future despite your appearance. Now eat up and I'll drop you off at school in a minute."

Mom kisses my forehead and goes over to the pantry. I gulp seeing mom bend over her round and very supple butt pointed my way. My mom is a Milf yes and most women that comment on her says she got hips made to give birth to kids. And an ass that women kill to have. Biting my lip I watch as mom shifts her waist her ass bounces ever so slightly. Before I could really latch my eyes onto mom's butt the floor opens with a cloud of gray smoke. Laugh his evil laugh is my dad with a few bags of money draped over both his shoulders. Fanning my hand close to my face I keeping the exhaust smoke from my nose. Dad "Good news honey though Dashing Berg! Managed to take back some of the money I still escaped and returned with over ten thousand dollars." As dad laughs I roll my eyes. Dad "Oh god morning Timothy... Again you choose to dress like you're going to an odd concert you kids attend these days. Why won't you just wear normal close already." "Gee thanks dad didn't think you notice me with the smoke from your robots. And sorry doctors says I can wear what I want."

Dad "Watch it buster I'm in charge of this house. Even though your mother and I don't see eye to eye on how you dress. You will give me respect in my home. Now here take four hundred dollars and head off to school. After which you can buy new clothes. No child of mine will be home schooled. You must learn how to destroy the innocence to one-day carry on the family's evil legacy. Or at least support your siblings when they grow up." I rolling my eyes as dad starts to make himself toast. He smirks as he counts a few stacks of his stolen money. Mom "Come on Timmy I need to get to work and you need to get to school. Hue! Vent your work shop or I'm taking a sledge hammer to all those tin cans!" Mom closes the door behind her with a huff and I follow her to the car. Getting in I put an ear bud into one ear and listen to a song off my phone. As mom drives she touches my cheek. Mom "Don't let what your father says get to you honey. Some men have to face conditions worse or like yours all the time. Look at me sweetie I still talk to other super villain wives. And they agree it's not easy to raise kids or stay married to a villain. You act and do nothing like your father and I'm grateful of that. Now then have a good day at school sweetheart."

Giving me a kiss to the cheek I give her a small smile and hug back. Leaving the car I sigh seeing the high school slash middle school of West Side Dimmsdale. Around the entrance you can see groups of teens all waiting to be let in. The middle schoolers get let in on the other side of school having a completely separate wing from the high school side. Walking pass a few teens to one of the small benches scattered around the front I wait. Chester and AJ are arriving by bus their parents are to busy at work to drive them. Much like my mom my dad's destruction has taken a tool on a number of business. Some good and bad but for the construction companies is been a back and forth thing last I heard. Chester's dad's ok with the work just complains he's not getting paid enough some times. Sighing to myself I try to vibe out to my music. Mainly cause a few guys and girls are already looking at me. Still trying to zone out with music its not long until someone taps my shoulder. It's guy from his shirt he's into Metal Bones the DJ. He's got tan skin plus shabby hair in his eyes. Guy "Hey girl me and the guy's noticed you and have to say your pretty nice looking. So we were wondering if you wanted to talk?" "Dude I'm a guy back off." The guy does a double take before a familiar voice adds "Yeah bubby he's a trap." I scowl to Chester who nudges AJ with his shoulder. Them along with a bunch of other teens just arrived by bus.

AJ elbows Chester giving him the 'not cool' eyes. AJ turns back to the guy hitting on me "My friend Timmy here gets this all the time. So just be calm an go back to your friends. Oh and remember he's a guy." The guy quickly walks off as Chester and AJ sit next to me. AJ "Dude when you said your condition was going to be more noticeable I thought you we're joking?" I glare at Chester "I'd love to hear the punch line to this joke dude really I would. But still my doctor says with luck this will be as far as things go. So please lets just stick together and make sure no one gets the wrong ideas about me." Chester pats my arm "Sure dude I'm sure from last year a few kids from middle school will know your a no go zone. Plus mister wise guy seems to be already spreading the word. But really dude your voice is a little softer then it once was too." I place my head in my hands "Ugh don't remind me. I still hate that I have to deal with my dad judging me all the time about my condition. He just won't believe that it's his fault. Or the fact as to why I wear skinny jeans." AJ "He still doesn't get that? They don't make pants for guys with wide hips and slim legs. That's originally why the LGBT community made skinny jeans. Before dumb guys started to use them to show off their boxers. But still your dad is way too judgmental dude."

Before I can give the guys an answer back four girls walk over to us. One girl points at me "Your Timmy Turner right? I heard you're the trap boy that lives in this area. Huh I don't get why guys confuse you for a girl. That over bite is a joy killer right there. But whatever its just guys listening to their dicks most of the time. So here's a warning trap boy get in my way. And I'll ruin you're already messed up hair. Oh and by the way try using less lip-gloss. It help guys see you're large over bite before they try hitting on you." As she and her friends walk off giggling at their egoistical comments. I sigh rubbing both my temples "Great first day back and I already have a new enemy no doubt she's from a popular crew in one of the other schools. Wait... I don't use lip-gloss it's just how my skin looks right?" Chester "Right... Anyway let's hope that's all that'll happen today." "Yeah right knowing my luck something bad will happen the moment I walk into the school."

After another ten minutes the school bell rings so the guys and I head in. Getting to our assigned lockers AJ scans his hand to open his. While Chester uses a screwdriver to pry his open and I simply turn the dial and open mine. AJ prints out of class sheets from inside his locker. AJ "Ok from my print outs we have all but fourth period together. Timmy has gym that period while Chester and me have geography. After lunch and fifth we get to head home earlier then the middle schooler's." "Good luck to them. Knowing Francis he and the other bullies will be out causing problems from all the grades under his." Chester "Don't forget the freshmen hunt guys always looking for fresh meat today. So we've got to avoid him as best we can." But a scream causes me to peak around AJ's locker door to see Francis and his three goons. Road the tallest, Lunk is average height, and Nut... well Nut is the shortest of the bullies and he's giving a freshman a wedgy. Nut "Should have handed over your lunch money punk." Nut lets go of the guys underwear making it snap into his lower back. Francis and his bull patrol start down the hall. I turn into my locker hoping that he won't bother me.

Getting tugged violently at my arm I see Francis staring as he looms over me. Francis "Well, well if it isn't Trappy Turner. Man you look even more like a skank then you did last year. So you going to give up your lunch money or do I have to make you scream like a little wuss?" "Just leave me alone Francis." As I try to pull my arm free he punches my face and kicks my stomach. I grunt trying to get back up seeing Francis reading to hit me again. His three idiots chuckling behind him at my pain. But one guy shouts "Hey jerk why are you hitting that chick? You get your kicks for hitting girls you losers?" Some of the kids join in asking Francis why. I just shrink wishing they'd have stayed out of it. Or at least one could go get a fucking teacher to help me.

Francis and his goon patrol start to laugh, which confuses the teens around us. Francis pulls me by my top lifting me up and a little off the floor. Completely leveled with Francis's face he continues to laugh at me. Francis "This isn't a chick dumb ass. This is a dude!" As Francis and the other bullies continue to laugh as I pull away. Turning from everyone I just try to bury my face into my locker. Francis keeps laughing "Forget it embarrassing you on the first day is enough payment already. Later Trappy Turner!" I put a few books into my locker and close it. AJ pats my shoulder "Sorry about the Timmy." I can tell they see that I'm shaking but I just try to shrug it all off. "Its ok I'm use to it... Lets just get to class already." As we walk by a few new rounds of gossip start to go around. Even kids I haven't seen before are looking at me. Why can't anyone just talk about something else? Why do they always have to stare and gossip about me?"

 **Third person's View**

The day has been going to the same, as most would expect. Timmy appearance throwing off a few new faces as well as one new teacher. But as Timmy sits and eats his dry lunch with his friends an old but giggling face joins them. Tootie joins the trio and she's mostly still in shock over Timmy's current appearance. But that's only inwardly and only lastly for about ten minutes. After awhile it's much of the same Tootie clinging close and giving Timmy googly eyes. Over the summer she saw very little of him. And every time she asked her sister Vicky she wouldn't talk about it. But now she knew why. Tootie "Timmy you look so different but in a 'nice' way." Timmy inwardly groans "Sure if you like unsuspecting guys hitting on you. Only to back away completely embarrassed of what they were just attempting. Then sure I do look great. Seriously its like word of Francis's shit this morning still hasn't gotten to every ear in the school by now." Chester "Cheer up Timmy not like things are worse. So far Francis has been the only dark spot of the day." Timmy dips his head knowing full well that that was not true. Gym and his small talk with the principle during fourth period were much darker.

Soon a low blare of music emits from a side door drawing everyone's attention. As the doors slid open the schools rich and popular crowd strut in gossiping and giggling amount themselves. Their appearance even shuts up the other schools and Timmy's school combined popular crowd. Know full well that they can't compete with them. The rich crowds clothes alone cost more then all of theirs combined. AJ gasps, "Is that Remy Buxaplenty? What's he doing here I though he went to a private boarding school?" Timmy "Three weeks ago Dyno-D robed several private schools fine art pieces gallery drive. He took all the so call charity money they made for the schools. Dashing Berg only managed to get back a little over half of the money." Tootie "How did you know that Timmy?" Timmy "I always keep up with superhero stuff. I mean I read comic books all day long so why not really." Chester smirks "I swear one day we'll find you sleeping on a bed of comic books and video games dude." Timmy rolls his eyes "Yeah sure you will. If Vicky doesn't scare you off first chance she gets?" Tootie "My sister still comes over and looks after you?" Timmy sighs "Only when my mom leaves town for a few days. But Vicky still gets a kick at making me do stuff that I don't have to do." Tootie "Let me guess she dress you up like a doll?" As Tootie giggles at the idea she doesn't realize that Vicky does in fact dress Timmy up.

She forces him into the odd maids outfit she made him and orders him to do chores. Sometimes Vicky makes messes just so he'd have something to do. Timmy still finds it odd that some days she's mildly mean while other she's pure rage incarnate. AJ "So Timmy any homework yet?" Timmy "No but has anyone figured out whose our last teacher for the day is?" Chester crosses his arms and smiles "I'm not worried about it. It's probably another easy new teacher like the others." Tootie "Uh huh your only saying that cause you know AJ will help you with your homework. Or he'll just let you copy off the answers." Chester frowns "Hey I'm not missing with a good system. Plus it's easier to go over to AJ's place an study. Besides Timmy place no offence dude is a no go zone. His dad gets way to batty when anyone comes over. It's like he's a secret hoarder and hates people seeing his collection." Timmy growls, "You have no idea. He's so controlling and sometimes I can tell he just wishes my mom would have another kid. Just so he doesn't have to pay attention to me... Or notice I exist anymore" Tootie rubs Timmy's shoulder "Hey don't sweat it Timmy. I'm sure things will turn out ok. And hey you can always talk to me for advice. I have to live with my mom and sister twenty four seven. I know how it feels to be singled out... Or have to do things to get by."

Timmy is confused at the last part but as he looks to question Tootie. She bats her eyes back at him humming with affection. Causes Chester and AJ to snicker at Timmy's dismay. Tootie's long-standing crush on Timmy was one of the reason people confused him so often as being a girl. Aside from the few times he gave off a girlish scream when scared or hurt. Back in middle school Tootie's constant need to kiss him or hug him was a big head turner. Most guys that didn't know Timmy or his nickname would often call Timmy and Tootie lesbians. Francis being the bully that he was and still is spent plenty of time making Timmy's days even more unbearable. Timmy often found it weird when a few times Vicky forbid Tootie from coming over while she watched him. A familiar voice breaks Timmy from his thoughts "Will I'd never expect to see you here Timothy? But a better question Timothy is why are you sitting with these lower class?" Timmy turns to see Remy Buxaplenty standing behind him. Several familiar and new rich popular teens standing beside him. Chester "Timmy you know Buxaplenty?" Remy "Know him? Timothy here was once a young protégé at our boarding school before his mother took him out. Why did she take you out Timothy? And please don't tell me it was because of your um physical problems?"

In Remy's pause he fully looks over Timmy's new features almost embarrassing himself to bring it up. And also talking about Timmy's features how in the jeans you can clearly see Timmy ass close to being considered peach shaped. Timmy "Yes Remy my mom took me out of boarding school because of my new figure. No dude she took me out cause she wanted me to have friends. Not people who just want to talk about money and power." Remy laughs "Oh Timothy you and I both know from our time in Grand Helen's boarding school. That it's those two things that make some people great. But as you can see my own father believes its time for me to expand my horizons too. Still Timothy as a friend I must say I have missed our past talks. I mean we had so much in common why not continue our friendship?" Timmy "Fine Remy just try to control you voice this time. Proctor Lyon's comments to you must still be a hard reminder."

Remy chuckles "Oh Timothy your quips and fast comments always left you ahead of others. Which is why you were such a gem to talk to outside of the other money hounds back at Helen's. But still why not accompany us to our table? I sure talking among the upper class might remind you of the life style." Timmy "I'm ok Remy. More over we should cut our chat short the whole lunch room is staring." Remy pans his eyes not moving his head and simply chuckles. Remy "Very well Timothy it's a charm to see you again. Later then old bean." Timmy sighs drinking his soda as a few of the popular kids question Remy as they finally make claim to their table. The duo of Tab and Chad look to Remy as if he just took a bath in garbage. Chad "Remy why are you getting all chummy with Turner. The guy's a cross dressing weirdo from what I've heard. And its true from what I see too." Remy sharply looks at Chad making him stare right into his hawk like green eyes.

Remy "Last I checked you don't dictate who anyone can talk to Chadling. Timothy is far more powerful then you think or any of you have yet to grasp. Timothy's gentle charm and brains at numbers and behavioral science to be put simply is spectacular. Which has given a number of businesses a great assessment into the economy. My father was amazed at how easily Timothy stopped any employee strike. Not going over and additional two dollars an hour in their pay. He increased employee appearances and work place productivity by forty five percent. And all he had to do was listen and give a counter offer. Timothy to some may be a shy and to most men an oddity. But he's the first person both my father and even several other businesses would go to. If ever I wish to make a big move financially I'd ask Timothy for my best options in stock or marketing purchases. If you don't remember Tadold's mother took a hit a few years back in her fabric and clothing firm. It was Timothy who my father recommended to his mother. And I'm sure you could guess what would have happen if she hadn't agreed to Timothy's bailout play." As Remy drinks his fine water several of the popular kids look at Timmy. All of them wonder how a guy that doesn't even dress like them and at the same age as Remy. How is it possible he can hold so much sway over such powerful corporations and people? Timmy sighs remembering the time he spent at Grand Helen's.

The hours they had him train his mind expanding it so he can notice even the oddest of number differences. As well as noticing the behavioral profiles of others. Tootie seeing the table has become quiet pokes Timmy's face. Timmy "Why are you poking my cheek?" Tootie "Cause you look so sad and gloomy and your cheek is really soft. I like it." Timmy rolls his eyes "I'll always look like this Tootie. Besides seeing Remy just brought up my old jobs with my dad's friends." AJ "Timmy are you rich like Remy and those other with him?" Timmy "Yeah I am but my mom didn't like how my dad was forcing me to grow up in his image. Even though I don't act or do nothing he likes. My dad hired Vicky originally so he could find a way for her to agree to send me back to Grand Helen's boarding school." Chester "But he failed right?" Timmy sighs "Mostly when the other rich families heard of my skills my dad saw it as a way for me to grow in the family business. Remy and plenty of the other rich families ask me to help their company and stock trades. But not so often now with all the banks being robbed. Most are keeping their money out of the city. But when they did ask for me my mom covered how much money I ask for during their requests. Last time I saw Remy he and I were ok. But he lost his shit during a disagreement. The proctor assigned to tutor us had words with him. Talking to each other now after at least last five and a half years. Its kind of nice he's one of the few rich people I know that treat me with respect despite my age."

AJ "So like how rich are you Timmy?" Timmy rolls his eyes "Why do you think Vicky cancel's all her other jobs babysitting for a whole week when my mom call her?" Tootie "I wondered why she'd acted so aggressive those days. Hurts my jaw remembering those days too." Timmy looks at Tootie questioning her last comment yet again. Only for her giggles and pokes to change his attention again. Timmy "Yeah she just loves seeing me suffer for a whole evening. Last time she nearly trashed my house chasing after me when I told her to bite me." Chester laughs saying that Timmy did not tell that to Vicky the most evil babysitter in the world. As the bell rings Remy carrels his popular group to walk in the same direction as Timmy. A few of the popular boys eyes drifted to Timmy's ass. For a guy they even had to admit he has a nice ass and waistline. And the fact that his skinny jeans didn't leave any underwear lines makes them curious if he even bothering to wear any. One the other hand the popular girls felt envious that a guy has the figure most of them wanted. Hell his walk even turns heads without Timmy even noticing. Two of the girls weren't looking at Timmy with envy they were actually see him in a new light. Those two are Veronica and Trixie two popular and rich teens whose parents followed Timmy's mom example too.

Making them attend a normal school to gain friends and a better understanding of their wealth. Trixie really disliked Timmy for how often guys mistook him for a girl. But last years mean girls incident and now seeing the sixteen-year-old again. Trixie is confused as to why Timmy looks like the way he does. Overall she couldn't help but watch how Timmy held himself. His shoulder slouch gave him the look of a meek guy. But his hips and ass make his walk into a light and very eye catching sway. She could now see why some guys couldn't believe that Timmy's a guy. Veronica Trixie's right hand girlfriend was mentally drooling over Timmy. Her secret crush over the bucked tooth teen only grow over the time she 'watched' him from afar. How he goes to the same salon that she and Trixie likes to go to. And how his fashion reflects his attitude an his figure. Veronica was upset when she could find him all summer hell Veronica was jealousy that she wasn't rumored to be Timmy's lesbian partner during that miss up. But seeing Timmy now makes her gulp.

Wanting nothing more then to squeeze at least one of his butt cheeks to see if they are firm or soft. Veronica crush for Timmy started at the Northwest ball when Timmy and her danced. Timmy ever the gentleman let Veronica lead and didn't complain once. Then came the incident with several other girls and Remy's sister. Veronica still remembers the words Timmy's mom used in her anger at what happened that night. And how the whole time Timmy looked at her mentally asking her to look away as he silently cried. In a snap Veronica is brought out of her thoughts as she and Trixie get to their last class. Remy following the two into the room and takes the empty seat to the left of Timmy. Chester and AJ taking their seats to Timmy's right. Remy "Timothy you also have the mystery teachers class? Well let's hope things turn out well maybe we can talk more now hmm?" Timmy "If you say so Remy. But why do you want to hang out with the popular kids? Most of them just want to use your connects or your presence to boost themselves." Remy chuckles "Timothy you still have brilliant eye for noticing and asking the right questions. Its what made you a valuable friend to those you put your trust into. But Timothy I would like for us to remain friends. I understand your fathers words at our last meeting left things uneasy."

Timmy "Just let it go Remy. I stopped listening to my dad and his disagreements. He can hope all he wants but my mom won't listen to his protests on how I should grow. He still doesn't get why I'm like this even though several doctors have tried to explain to him." Remy "Well even though you appearance to most might be head turning. I still know that you're stronger then to listen to others simple words. You often make others listen to your words in business appointments. I wonder when will you use those words to obtain what you want most Timothy? But when it does happen I know you won't leave anything you think out. But we should talk more old friend how about at a later date say some time at four?" Timmy "Sorry Remy I've got to buy something before I head home. Then I need to go home and hope to get to be alone without my dad bothering me." Remy nods "I understand another day then." Timmy shrugs but Remy simply thinks. Timmy is a tough guy to crack from the events of his last meeting with Remy. Timmy has received several doctor's appointments all different and harmful, which caused his appearance throughout his teenage growth. All because of his dad. All the examinations, forced hormone injections, and even his father trying to put a chip into his brain.

Timmy has used his skills to examine not only numbers but also people. Allowing him to tell when his doctors were bullshitting him off of a payoff from his dad. To which Timmy sue the doctors and when his mom got the information at the trail was beyond pissed. Timmy's mom doesn't even sleep in the same room as his dad. But for appearance she acts like they're still a family. When it's completely further from the truth. Timmy knows that Remy isn't out to use him but to get him to help Remy in growing financially and corporately. Timmy himself isn't a big fan of power-based companies. But he understands that some have good holds over fields of entertainment that he enjoys. And without the money and influence of the big companies fun companies can't thrive. Timmy looks to the door "Here we go." With that the door opens and everyone gasps. Walking into the room his gray skin and hunched back still his defining figures. Along with his ears being on his neck yes it's Mr. Crocker. His eyes scan the room locking on one student right away. Mr. Crocker walks over to his young rival "So we meet again eh Turner?"

Everyone watches as Timmy groans to slump backwards. Timmy "Mr. Crocker yes we meet again. How was your time in laughy Bob's rehabilitation center?" Mr. Crocker growls "Don't test me Turner you may have exposed my obsessions and private practice to the school board. But they agreed I'm still fit to teach in the school district. And a warning Turner if you thought I was harsh on your behavior before you'll think twice this time around. And that goes for the rest of you! Now open your science seas and mineral books to page thirteen we have thirty pages to cover in the next two hours!" Everyone groans while Timmy simply loses himself in studying and trying to take in all the information of the lesson. Forty minutes before class end Mr. Crocker gets everyone's attention "Before class ends you are to finish this small evaluation test then you're free to go. You only have to answer fifteen questions so don't whine. And no helping!" Chester sighs as he sits back into his seat before he can tap Timmy's for help. As Timmy cruised through the questions Remy took a few glances at the page numbers off Timmy's book. Remy knows its best to study for his goals but it doesn't hurt to know where to go to find what your after. As time goes by Trixie, Veronica, and a good amount of the other teens are clearly struggling with finding the questions answers.

While AJ, Timmy, Remy, and a handful are close to finishing. In time they do finish and hand in their work. Chester gives up as he sees Timmy and AJ leave the room. Filling in the questions with the closest of answers he can find. Handing in the sheet Chester bolts out the door. The whole time Crocker glares daggers at Timmy as he leaves with his friends. Crocker whispers under himself "Mark my words Turner you'll regret trying to stop my work. I said no helping!" Getting to his locker Timmy sighs as Francis and his goon patrol make their way down the halls. Looking for freshmen in this weeks hunt no less. With his head in his locker Timmy ignores the bullies as other teens move away. Timmy remains at his locker Francis smirks and nudges his friends. Francis "Hold on boys I got one last victim for today before we fuck with those freshmen." As Timmy turns Francis grabs his shirt and pulls him into the guys bathroom. Kicking open a stall Francis smirks as he hefts Timmy off his feet. Francis "Hey Trappy meet Swirly Stan." The bullies laugh as their leader dunks Timmy's head rapidly into the toilet water. Flushing the toilet a few times more Francis gut punches Timmy dropping his body against the stall's plastic wall. Timmy simply coughs and spits the nasty water from his mouth. The whole time Francis and his crew laugh at his dismay.

 **Timmy's View**

Getting up I stumble out of the stall as Francis and his crew leaves. Getting to the sink I pour water into my hair. Washing my mouth as well feeling sick at the taste that's on my tongue. Using the paper towel roll I try and dry my face and hair. Still damp and smelling not as bad as I did a few seconds earlier. Thanks a little to the hand soap dispensers I try and get the taste of toilet from my mouth. Looking at myself in the mirror the stress clearly isn't doing me good. Spitting the mouthwash I pickup my bag a head for the door. Walking out of the bathroom I find Remy waiting with his popular crew. Remy snaps his finger "Brandon be a treat and teach those bullies that Timmy Turner is not not be harmed ever again." The large bodyguard cracks his knuckles about to leave. "Relax Remy don't waste your body guards time. Chester and AJ are giving the principle an anonymous video message by now. I told them after Francis's shit this morning to video his next attack on me. He won't be an issue anymore to anyone this will make his final strike. The ass is going to spend the next five to ten in a correctional facility." Remy responds with a chipper smile and laugh, "Well then if that's taken care of. Then allow me to drop you off at where you have to be."

"Fine how are your sister and brother doing? Last I saw of them one was getting scolded by your dad." Remy scoffs "Abbey is still spoiled beyond belief. She actually blames you for having her credit cards cut." I shake my head "Not my fault. She was the one over clocking the cards. So of course I told your mother whose card was causing it. I assume Ronald is still doing well at his stock firm." Remy "Yes he refuses to talk to father. But he does call mother and I to have brunch with him. Abbey went to him to barrow some money a few weeks ago. I don't know how well it turned out for her." As we walk I shake my head "Well knowing her she's going to milk every second of whatever he gives her." Following Remy outside I said goodbye to Chester and AJ as they took their bus home. Remy's bodyguard opens the door for us. Sliding on one of the four double back seat sets in Remy's limo. I look to Remy's personal driver "Fifty second and north street Wesley and do try not to drive too erratically." Wesley the sixty three year old drive nods "As you wish master Turner." Sitting on the other limo's other seats are a few of the other popular kids. As well as a two of the bodyguards the other ones are probably using a company care.

Veronica and Trixie are also with them. Along with them are two of the other girls and one of the rich guys. The remaining three go off with Tab and Chad to their limo. Popular guy "So you weren't kidding about Turner being rich Remy." Remy takes a sip of the imported soda his bodyguard hands him. Remy "I never kid when it comes to those who associate with me. And least of all I don't kid when it involves those I trust. Now Timothy why are you going up town for?" "I'm going to an old antic shop to buy something." I dip my head low as I try and not remember how bad things are. That I'd actually resort to a fable for help. But the item I'm going to buy is my last hope to gaining a little hope for my future. My talk with principal Waxelplax made me feel sick. Francis's last attack on me wasn't the worse thing that happened to me today. That was during my gym shower... I slapped someone. The steam of the shower hid the persons face but I know I hit whoever it was pretty hard. But remember the last time someone got that close to me. I almost want to scream and punch anything I can reach. Remy draws my attention again "Timothy I must ask how are your parents doing?" I narrow my eyes "Well you remember how my dad acted before well its gotten worse. My dad still too wrapped up in his damn ignorance and deals to listen to anyone. My mom's trying but even she has her limits to being around me. But I'm happy she at least listens to me."

Remy takes another sip of his soda "Often mothers are the better listeners. But some aren't they can be just as bad maybe worse. Now then Timothy I believe this is your stop. I hope we do get a chance to talk in finer detail. But for now farewell old bean." I gave Remy as mild smile and wave as his limo drives off. Walking another two blocks up I find the small antic shop. Getting inside I look to the main floors right side finding a small woman with tan skin is dusting a row of books. I approach her slowly "Hello I called a few days ago about an item on your website?" The woman turns her eyes looking quite large behind her glasses as she looks at me. Her wrinkled skin adding more lines, as she chews over what I just said. Woman "Ah yes your the one who called about the Roman love letterbox yes?" I nod and she asks me to follow her. As her feet scuttle across the wood floor I can tell her antics are real. They have the right aging in the corners and some look to be collecting a third layer of dust. Following her to a small counter the woman looks through some draws behind it. With a small stepladder she opens one drawn. But she closes it and moves to another. After doing this a few times she turns to me with a small brown paper wrapped square.

Woman "Here it is one Roman love letterbox. It was created during the time before Caesar ruled all of Roman. The love box is one of a number of love and sex based items lost to time. But I found one and the story goes that if you really wish upon it. And tell the box what pains you. It will draw your true love to you and help ease your suffering. I can tell your hoping this old tale is true." I nod "There are some truths in legends right? I'm just hoping for a little luck to go my way." Woman "Then I hope the best for you. And will you be paying cash or credit?" "Credit... Ok thank you." The woman smiles back to me and I leave the store to get home. After an hour bus ride I swore the guy across from me can't stop himself from staring at me. Getting off four blocks from my house I start to walk. As I walk today's events just keep playing over and over in my head. I really wish for some luck to go my way. Seeing Remy today was nice but it just reminded me of his sister. And how much of a bitch she is. She and her blonde army of mean girls are just a pain in the ass to remember. Last time we meet was also the time my mom put her foot down someone's throat.

She cursed out all the girl's mothers while scolding the girls about having the stones to say what they said. Everyone was in shock pure shock both at my mom's words. And what their daughters said to me. A few of the parents knew that you being on a list made by my mom isn't good for business. My mom has senators and public opinion in her back pocket. She's been named miss Dimmsdale five times for a reason. Not just because she's hot with a drop-dead ass. No she wins cause she nice and uses her smarts to better understand people. Those girls parents knew that they were fucked once my mom stormed out of the party swearing that they would never get aid from me again. Several of the mothers tried to give us paid apologies. But my mom only took one apology it was from the oldest child of the Northwest family. Most people don't poke their business into the Northwest family but I did. The Northwest's have huge holdings in bonds and gold in several states across the country. Some would say their money could fill a fourth of Fort Knox. I still however found out the big secret surrounding the three sisters of the family. And why they look so different from one another. More importantly why their mother cares so little for talking about them.

It pisses me of that some parents would bring children into the world. Just so they can be shown around like we're pets! I'm not a pet that can be ignored until you get one that'll fetch when you tell it. I'm like every other animal in this world. You earn my respect and my love... I'll make sure everyone remembers me for me. NOT BECAUSE OF MY STUPID NICKNAME! Getting home I find a note sitting in the key basket by the door. Mom 'Timmy I'll be home late tonight. You fathers latest rampage has causes over fifteen houses to go onto the market at low prices. I'll be home when I can, Love mom.' Seeing the little heart at the end shows that I still have one parent showing me honest love. So little people I can trust without their eyes seeing me as a money machine. Remy sees me as a friend who can help forward his life and career. Tootie, Chester, and AJ are ok but something's even I can never tell them. I am rich on my own I have a selection of bonds worth a few million. But even that's not enough to insure I'll be away from him. Heading into the kitchen I sigh seeing dad drag a mop out of his secret lair door.

Dad "Boy didn't I tell you to wear something that was appropriate." "I am dad they don't make pants that can fit my hips. And body shirts are more cool in the warm weather." Dad "Then go to a tailor and make them adjust a normal pair of jeans for you. You're a Turner and soon you'll have to follow a path of evil too. The Turner legacy is for evildoers and great masterminds of villainy. Except my father... he went the route of a hard working push over! In this world power and fear rules and soon you'll have to learn that!" Crossing my arms "I don't want to be a villain dad! I just want a normal life with real people who can hear what I say." Dad wasn't even looking at me he was looking at a folder of papers. Dad "What was that I was calculating my next jobs payment? Anyway if you don't learn to be evil you have no place in this house or in this family!" "I don't listen to you I listen to mom. At least she cares about who I want to be?" Dad "Your mother is what's holding you back. Filling you head with all these weak thoughts. Its an embarrassment I'm glad your great grandfather, and his father, and his father, and his father aren't hear to see you now."

"I'm glad to know I'm not living up to your expectations!" I storm off not caring as he tells me that he's not done. Slamming my door shut I lock in and add the force field sound proofing that shielding AJ's dad gave me. AJ told his dad once about my dad not staying out of my room and being a scientist gave it to me as a gift. AJ lives with his dad or mom both have custody of him. But they hardly talk to each other. At least they did workout where they stand with each other unlike my parents. AJ mom has given me some odd looks it kind of reminds me how so women on the streets look at me. "Creeping in a alluring way but still creepy." Sitting on my bed I huff blowing my hair a little from my face. Going through my bag I take out the box and remove the paper wrapping. Looking over the fine wood finish of the box. Its soft bronze engravements to its edges, body, and base all look beautiful. Lifting it open I see the charred insides. The smeared faint ash residue of other letters inside still can be seen. "If this works it means some force out there actually wants me to be happy... even if its just a little bit..."

I take a sheet of printing paper I quickly write the letter. The rules to using a Roman love letterbox is that your letter must be no bigger then four sentences. And you must truly show why you deserve to find your true love in such a desperate time. Placing the letter into the box I light it on fire with a match. "Please, please work..." Opening my phone I look at my profile of Facelook. It's an online profile where you can post anything. My username is ShadMix3 and my friend's list is anonymous. Making sure bullies and certain others don't know its me. As I sit and wait I refresh my comments in hopes someone left me a private chat box. Slowly the two-hour time limit of the wish ends as the smoke leaves through my window. Closing my phone I start to chuckle, which slowly turns to the sting of me crying. "I'm going to be alone... Sure my friends are there for me... BUT they don't know! They don't know what its like! I've been sexually assaulted five times in the last two years for fucks sakes. Today at the gym shower making the sixth! Mean girls always thinking I like the way I look! I didn't get a choice in how I look!

"I was born to have my genetics tell me how I'm suppose to grow. Then my dad goes and hates me because it's his stupid drugs cause latent genes from mom to wake up in me. She understood why could he! He's got his head so far up his ass he can't see that I can't help growing like this anymore. Hormones were only making it worse until mom stopped his stupid plan. But then it was too late said the doctors. I've got hips and an ass that make girls my age jealousy! EVERYTHING HE DOES RUINS MY LIFE! The one time... the one wish I ask for is someone... anyone to love me... Tootie only loves me because she's obsessed with me. That's not love that's stalking until I can't say no... I just want to feel the same love that mom gives me from someone else... Mom won't leave dad until she knows I've found happiness. But she can't be my only happiness... why won't someone see how much I hurt inside..." As I cry into my pillow I lose track of time. I just allow my tears to wash down my face as I curl in on myself.

With the shadows of my window now stretching across the floor its close to being night. I wipe my face one last time and stand up. Place the small box off to the side of my desk I power up my computer. Pulling off my crop top I go onto rule34. "Chester always says if there's a show or movie someone's drawing a porn about it on here. Might as well finally jerkoff for the first time in my life and go to sleep. From how Chester acted it seems like a good way to forget at least some of my pain..." Finding some nice anime hentai I start opening several single tabs for each image. Unzipping my pants I pull my limp cock out. "Damn I've got to adjust my sack." Pushing my skinny jeans down a little more I also push down my briefs. Feeling my sack free and my cock softly touched by the cool air. I tap back and forth between the images I opened. Gripping my cock softly I really don't know how to go about this. I learned sex ED from a doctor yes but she never told me how to masturbate.

Slowly rubbing my cock with just my fingers I slide them up and down. As I do my fingertips brush against my foreskin causing me to fell an odd sensation jolt through me. Using my thumb I lightly mess with my foreskin some more. "This isn't so bad." Slowly I wrap my fingers around my cock but my cock jerks back. Even so far into my 'fun' my cock is still telling what's good and what's not. As I continue to use my fingers I sight as I gently start to build up holding my cock in my hand. Using my free hand I click on a new picture tab. Feeling my cock become a little harder I look down at it. I'm actually bigger then when I'm limp. A voice cuts in from nowhere "Wow so you're a grower huh just like me!" I stumble out of my chair thinking that I just got caught showing myself off on my webcam. With my vision going from my computer then to all over the room. I don't see anyone not even a window open on my computer screen. But a rumbling from my desk drawings my attention. Slowly crawling back to my desk I see the letterbox moving and making an odd noise.

Opening the top I peck inside to see four eyes looking back at me. I yell dropping the box onto the floor. However it starts to rattle and hop with purple smoke coming from it. It pops like a party balloon the smoke covers most of my vision. Voice one "Cosmo you used too much entrance smoke. Do you want to suffocate him?" Voice two chuckles "Sorry lamb chop got a little too excited." Looking up I see two figures both cutesy anime looking chibis. On their backs are what look like butterfly wings, over their heads are five point crowns. And lastly in their hands is something straight out of a fairy tale. They're holding wands at the ends of the wands are quartz opal stones. Both of which are shaped liked six edged stars. I can tell the one with pink hair is a woman by her appearance you can see her breasts. The other with green hair is a guy from the slight bulge in his tight pants.

Lady "Oh sorry lets try this again. Ready Cosmo?" The green haired guy nods to look at me "I'm Cosmo." Lady "And I'm Wanda." Together "And we're your Futuere Godparents!" Behind them appears a banner with spotlights pointed at them both of them as they smiling widely at me. I rub my head as I tilt it to one side "I must have hit my head cause this can't be real?" The one called Wanda comes to me "Oh we are really Timmy. We've been assigned to you because of how sad you've been. And by using the Roman love letterbox you've proven that you're mature for our 'special' kind of help." "What? Help! I was asking for love like what my mom gives me. How can you help me? You're probably a dreaming I'm having of some wondrous reality caused by the boxes smoke?" Cosmo "Oh we're real alright just as real as that piece of work hanging between your legs. Look Timmy lets sit down and explain everything fully." Wanda waves her wand and a flutter of sparkles carries me onto my bed. Being set down they float over and hover just a few inches from me. Both of them still smiling softly at me.

Cosmo "Ok sport here's the truth we Futuere Godparents only come to grown youths like yourself or young adults. Because of these special love based items in the world. When translated some of these items call us. In Roman Futuere mean's intercourse." Wanda "Right and after hearing your case. And giving it back to our bosses in the Mana Hall's of Fairly world they've agreed for us to be yours." I use a finger to scratch my cheek "So your going to help me ok. But what are you some kind of other world beings? And did you say Fairy world?" Wanda "Yes we're the more mature and adult versions of fairies. We Futuere fairies are much different from our normal fairy cousins. We go around helping humans embrace their sexuality in any and every small way possible. We get a lot of work on valentines day too." "Wait I thought that was Cupid's job?" Cosmo blows a raspberry "It is but young love is what he handles best. We Futuere fairies cover the grown up stuff. No normal soft kissing kind of lady came up with eatable panties now did she. Think of us as the M or R rating for video games. While Cupid he's PG and younger." "Ok you know about my problem right but how will you help me?" Wanda "We're going to help you embrace yourself Timmy. Show you to be confident and assertive with whom you are.

"Sure you're like this because of your fathers dad choices and your mother dormant genes. But that doesn't mean you have to suffer because of it right? So right off I believe someone was having a private moment before we came into the room right?" I blush just remember yet again that I've been exposing myself to these two magical beings the whole time. Cosmo "Oh don't worry about that Timmy we're ok with it. We were created to be completely comfortable with being naked. We only appear with clothes as to not to scare you. But here let me help you with a guy to guy lesson." Wanda "Ok you two have your guy moment. Call if you need me I'll be grabbing our stuff ok Cosmo." Cosmo kisses Wanda's cheek as she poofs away with a giggle. Cosmo "Bye Wanda. Now lets get back to getting you off."

I blush as Cosmo gets close patting my shoulder. Cosmo "Now relax sport I know you've had a hard path with some guys. But trust me I know what its like. Here let me show you how I normal go around looking." In another puff of smoke Cosmo reappears this time standing and not looking like a chibi. I'm about five nine Cosmo now reaches up to my chest. But his features are almost like me. Except you can still tell he's a guy his lips aren't like mine nor are his hips. But from the way he's standing his ass does stick out a little like mine did three years ago. And in the shorts he's in his legs are on full display. Both smooth and polished as most women and my legs are. Cosmo "I know it can be odd looking like we do Timmy. But there as plenty of benefits looking like this with the more mature crowd that is."

"What do you mean mature? Most people just stare and make fun of me. Or calling me names cause of how girly I look." Cosmo blows a raspberry "How do you think I meet Wanda Timmy? I'm not the brightest of guys but I know one thing about women. It's that they prefer the sensitive guys over the brutes when they get older. Heck some women notice sooner when puberty hits them in high school. So lets help you with what your were doing before." I try to cover myself up but Cosmo smiles to pat my hands. Cosmo smiles "Timmy its ok there's nothing wrong. Wanda and I are here to help you bud then bloom into the mature and active young man you are. Here I'll take off my pants too." With a way of his wand Cosmo's pants disappear living him exposed. Sitting next to me Cosmo smiles as he shows little care about being exposed. Cosmo "Ok lets bring in a TV and let's switch it to?" Cosmo gives his hand a motion signaling that I was to continue off of him. "How about... um I don't really like western um porn... so maybe anime hentai." Cosmo "One nice compilation of hentai anime coming up."

With glee Cosmo waves his wand zapping the TV. The screen then starts to play various different hentai's and very exotic scenes. I gulp never thinking of those kinds of positions to be intimate with a woman in. Cosmo "Ok Timmy now the best way to jerkoff is to be relaxed. Don't hunch yourself forward ease back like this." Looking at Cosmo he smiles as his shoulders are at ease and he's leaning back a little. Doing just that I find my pants are kind of squeezing my legs making them numb. Pushing down my pants all the way off I sit with my legs pointed forward. Cosmo "Now gently take hold of your cock and ease into a rhythm that you like. Just focus on the screen and let the sounds ease you into it." Taking a breath I watch as Cosmo starts to jerkoff. His limp cock bouncing wildly at first to soon get hard. Watching the TV I hold my cock and do the same. The sounds of the girls doing anything as they please with a guy. Or some kind of tentacle creature starts to get to me.

I feel a great jolt when my thumb glides over my foreskin again. I'm about to stop I'm really scared actually of doing this so close to someone. My cock almost feels like it'll hurt worse then feel good if I keep going. Cosmo touches my arm "Timmy don't stop now or you'll orgasm denial yourself. And trust me that's not good when you're a first timer." "I'm so scared I don't know if I can do this." Cosmo takes my hand and continues to help guide me to stroke myself. Cosmo smiles "Everyone gets scared of having their first orgasm Timmy. But its natural and your body's just telling you that all your stress is being focused to one place. Now here I'll help you more." Cosmo reaches down and cups my sack in his other hand while he continues to help guide me. Cosmo "Now just close your eyes and focus on the sounds nothing else just sounds ok." I nod and close my eyes. All I hear is breathing and my own skin moving as I jerkoff.

I gasp feeling Cosmo's fingers lightly glide over my sack and balls. It's odd but it does feel good that he's doing this for me. Cosmo is right I do feel a little tension going through my cock. But it still scares me. Cosmo "Here Timmy lets swap." I look at him as he takes my other hand and places it on his cock. While he takes hold of my cock from the hand I'm using. Cosmo closes his eyes and starts to jerk me off. It really feels amazing some much so that I squeeze my legs together. Feeling his hand on my cock its already making me feel this good. The tension building in me actually doesn't worry me now. I close my eyes as I gasp and try to return the favor to him. Stroking Cosmo's cock I notice that compared to mine he's smaller. I don't want to be rude but I wonder is this normal for a magic being of sex. I don't know how long we jerk each other off but the tension in me starts to get there. Cosmo takes his cock back and we both return to jerking ourselves off. Doing as Cosmo showing me I hold my sack and feel the tension pop like a firecracker. Gripping my teeth I feel the tension rise all the way to the tips of my toes. As I hold my cock Cosmo quick tells me to hold my foreskin close. Sliding my hand up I pinch my foreskin closed with sides of my thumb and pointer.

Feeling jerky jolts one after the other I sigh in relief as if finally stops. Cosmo pats my arm "Well done Timmy you had your first orgasm yeah!" I give him as soft smile in return feeling a little sweat run down my cheek. Cosmo "Ok now for a clean up tip. Don't use tissues that you'd throw away in your trash can." Cosmo hops off my bed and I follow him into my bathroom. Cosmo holding his foreskin closed smiles to me "Another tip from me Timmy clean yourself and flush with toilet paper." Stopping with Cosmo I wipe myself off with toilet paper. Pulling back my foreskin I find a mess of white almost yogurt like sperm spilling from my cock head. Cosmo helps me wipe the mess. A few globs land in the toilet thankfully and they make a descent splash in the water. Once clean Cosmo smiles and gives me a hug. Cosmo "Timmy I know your scare but this body is yours. You can do and be anything you want with it ok." Seeing Cosmo's warm eyes looking at me I hug him back. Exhaling I do feel a little better "That's the first time anyone's ever has been so truthful to me." Cosmo smiles "Things are going to be ok Timmy you'll seen. Oh Wanda's back!" Following Cosmo I blush seeing Wanda floating by the bed looking at the still playing hentai. Wanda "Well I take it you had fun Timmy?" I nod sheepishly and Wanda giggles. Wanda "Oh don't worry sweetie its ok. Besides when we help we really help. Now then Timmy come here I'm going to show you the female form."

With a wave of her wand Wanda poofs into her human for with her clothes nowhere to be seen. Leaving her naked in front of Cosmo and me. The only thing she is wearing are pink high heels that make her stand over me close to six feet. Wanda's body is almost like my mom's just that Wanda's breasts a clearly double C cup's. Her hips are a nice width, her ass is clearly a hot tamale type of ass, and like her legs and her arms are smooth just like my moms. Wanda "Come on Timmy lets me show you how to please a woman." I gulp growing worried that I'll mess this up. I mean Cosmo may not be big but who knows how many men have been with Wanda over her magical life. Wanda softly smiles petting my cheek with the back of her hand. Wanda "Timmy I'm sure that you're nervous but it'll be alright. Cosmo and I were scared too when we had our first time together. But since then we've grown and it's been a very fun eternity." Wanda pulls me onto the bed and she lies back with her legs open and her trimmed public hair in the shape of a smiley face. Wanda "Ok Timmy I'd say this is a pussy but it goes by other names too. So for now we're going to have fun with my love canal. And don't worry the whole time Cosmo and I will help you along ok." I nod as Wanda instructs me on what to do. But still like with Cosmo helping me earlier I'm still nervous of doing this wrong.

 **Cosmo's View**

I smile its been a while since Wanda and I've had a new partner. Most of all we haven't been assigned to a human for a few decades. I thought most of the letterboxes were gone or in collections. Last year Wanda actually saw a few guys that were pretty lonely during the three months of free sex. All we wished is for people like them to find a letterbox to have one of us Futuere's to help them. But I'm glad at least someone with a good heart got one wish from our letterbox. Wanda's showing Timmy how to best use his large over bite. People with larger teeth often have to maneuver their tongues more when eating things. And seeing Timmy eat out Wanda she moans like crazy as Timmy's teeth go into her as he eats her. Wanda rubs his hair as he gets a few of her sensitive places with his buckteeth. Wanda exhales with a huff "Ok Timmy that's enough... Damn I see why the tooth fairy likes finding humans with teeth like yours." Timmy stares at us "Wait the tooth fairy is real? Who else is real?" "Oh question's later Timmy. Right now Wanda's in the mood and she doesn't like stopping for long."

Wanda "That's right now both of you on your hands and knees." Helping Timmy get into position I bend over next to him. Getting as close as possible next to Timmy our asses are almost touching. Wanda gets behind us and right away goes to massage our balls. Timmy gasps and shakes not ready to have his balls played with. But it's a good feeling for a first timer too. Feeling Wanda's fingers lightly squeeze us to then feel lone fingers trace along our sacks. I moan as Timmy shudders next to me. Wanda giggles as Timmy gasps feeling Wanda lightly lick and suck one ball from each of us. Feeling Timmy shake next to me I reach over and stroke his cheek as Wanda surprises us both by tugging our balls all of a sudden. Timmy nearly drops forward why I laugh at how good it feels. As Wanda continues her hands slide up our balls until she light takes our hold of our shafts. In a loud moan Timmy hips lurches forward causing Wanda pulls her hand away. Wanda "Sorry to stop here sport. But I know as a first timer if you come again you're going to go to sleep. So here lets finish things off on a happy note."

Timmy turns as do I to see Wanda on her back again signally Timmy to her again. Timmy crawls to Wanda but instead she pulls him up her body. With them both face-to-face I crawl next to them. Timmy clearly still not sure and worried isn't new at this point. Getting Timmy's attention I plant a wet one onto his lips. Timmy clearly startled at first tries to pull his lips away but I wrap my arms around his back. Keeping us together I glide my tongue across his lips and his buckteeth. Slowly soft moans escape from his throat causing his eyes to close as he eases into my hug. Once his lips give I go into kissing him with as much love and happiness as Wanda and I plan for him. I slowly rub his back as he gives soft gasps in our kiss. Timmy's lips are just as soft as they look and it feels nice to kiss another guy like myself. But Timmy's latest gasp causes us to part. Still holding each other Timmy pants and shakes in pleasure. Looking down Wanda has Timmy's head inside of her pussy. Taking his hands Wanda places them onto her breasts and eases him to hover on top of her.

To both Wanda's shock and mine Timmy gives her a hard thrust. Wanda woops in pleasure as Timmy throws a few more thrusts into her. It's almost like he knows what to do pretty well to from how Wanda is moaning. Wanda rubs Timmy's back to take hold of his butt. Timmy eeps and really starts to thrust hard to Wanda's pleasure. Wanda bites her lips while Timmy thrusts faster every time Wanda grasps his ass. Her breasts brush against his face which Timmy's head is nestled between them. Timmy and Wanda's pants are so nice that I can't just sit and stroke myself anymore. Crawling over I poke my cock against Wanda's cheek with a smirk. She smirks back giving me head without a second thought. Hearing the slurps of Wanda's lips on my cock. Along with Timmy's and Wanda hips hitting each other. The room is a mix of moans, slurps, and skin slapping fun. After a while I pull away from Wanda's nice lips letting her lick her lips and get back to holding Timmy. Lightly I run my cock across Timmy's lips and to my shock again he gives my cock a light lick. Pulling myself away I give him another prolonged smooth before Wanda takes him back into her boobs.

Crawling behind them I get an idea for us all to get off. Startling Timmy from his thrusts he squeaks as I lift up his hips to aim myself. Slowly crawling in I find the hole and hear Wanda moans grow louder as I start to fuck her ass. Holding onto Timmy's waist from behind it's almost like I'm fucking him. And to anyone watching it'd look that way too. Kind of hot thinking that someone's watching us have fun. Got to remember to ask Timmy to try that later. Also can't doubt that Timmy and me will have fun in bed without Wanda too. But for now I hold Timmy's waist as Wanda still cups and squeezes around his ass. I can feel my waist lightly bounce off of Timmy's ass as my cock gets into Wanda's ass. Along with his ass bouncing I can feel Timmy's sack rub some of my length each time I thrust and retreat. Timmy face says it all his almost in orgasm build overload. Thrusting hard my waist hits Timmy's ass who bucks in his thrusts back into Wanda. Soon in one long scream Timmy cums and so does Wanda. Thrusting to keep pace even though from Timmy's shudders all I doing it extending his orgasm. I finally cum sighing as I feel my seed burst into Wanda's ass. Feeling spent in an oh so good way. Though normally Wanda and I would go much longer. But Wanda signs to me its time to stop. Timmy's asleep his head resting right on Wanda's boobs. In a poof we tuck Timmy into his bed and we get to work making our new home in his room.

Wanda "I was thinking gothic model castle how about you?" "How about movie poster we haven't tried that as a hiding place yet?" Wanda "Good idea honey bunches. Action, horror, or something else?" "I say anime for how much Timmy likes it yeah!" Wanda hushes me and I give a small yeah instead seeing Timmy turn in his sleep. With a wave of our wands Wanda and I create an anime poster of a made up show. In the poster you see a shadow figure posing in front of a Japanese temple with a sword strapped to their back. Wanda and I are inside the temple now making it into our living space. Putting down the bare essentials for now mainly just the boxes filled with our stuff. Wanda and I hit the hay. Wanda smiles as she traces a finger along her pussy and ass catching a little of Timmy and my cum. Licking her finger Wanda hums. Wanda "So how do you like our new Godchild after almost a few hundred years honey?" Turning to my side I smile back at Wanda. "I like him Wanda. He's got a bright future but he just needs us to help him see what he can really be." Wanda nods "I agree so tomorrow we going to help Timmy open himself up. And when we're done he's going to have the brightest smile in this whole time." I smile as Wanda and I spoon our combined breathing rocks us to sleep. _'Oh Timmy we're going to have fun times being your Godparents.'_

 **Smiles; A yeah that was sexy and fun as hell. Anyway like, share, and comment you know the good stuff. And hope you hear from you all too. So yeah I"LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; As I sit here I sigh knowing now all I have to do is wait. With my senior project waiting for evaluation I say nothing but smirk. Still I say finally I can get some fucking rest!**

 **Smiles; Glad to se you sleeping again partner. But I bet all of you are also happy that we'll be updating again.**

 **Jester; Still thank you all for your patients I know it was a painful ride for me too. But still now that we're updating again we'll start with the fics that we haven't shown love to in a while.**

 **Smiles; That right for now we'll be working as often as we can. Which means when Jester stops playing video games. To update all our fics.**

 **Jester; Smiles the last game I played that wasn't on my phone was in August. And I don't even remember which game it was. I haven't even gone out to watch a movie.**

 **Smiles; Don't worry buddy we'll let you go do all that stuff. First updates then fun remember?**

 **Jester; Ok lets see who left us some reviews. Wait Smiles this is on you remember you want this collaboration with Rider.**

 **Smiles; Ah come on Jester I don't do reviews well not without you helping with all of them.**

 **Jester; Fine... Riderman09 Glad you like the ideas I added in but even know it looks like I'll be working with you and Smiles to keep this collaboration going. Biginferno don't worry we will complete the fic it'll just take time. LordCanine yes there is more so don't worry. Flemmi glad to hear you like the collab and don't worry Rider and Smiles have a lot of ideas to work with. De12now I hope that you speechless in amazement and not disgust. Still hope you came back for more. Daniel2610994 yes as Cosmo and Wanda mentioned they would be helping Timmy sexually. Meaning helping him explore the body of a male or female partner. Also yea we're your first FOP fic glad to hear that. And damn you saw through the hidden tease with Vicky far sooner then I thought anyone would.**

 **Smiles; Damn you have to tell Rider and me that part too. So this guy is reading with a fine comb.**

 **Jester; Not to worry he won't find all the hidden secrets in this one. But still if you do Daniel good on you. But Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; On it partner fanfic status all set ready go!**

 **Timmy's View**

Stirring from my sleep I can't help but feel well I can't find a better word then amazing. In the first time in I don't know how long I feel well rested and happy. I honestly can't believe it. My dad isn't fighting Mr. Dinkleberg outside nor is one of my dad's robots bashing at the door trying to wake me up. Sitting up I don't even care that I'm naked I dash right to the Love box. Opening it my smile slowly drops to a shocked gasp. In my hope to see the two fairies eye's looking back at me from inside. I only see inside that is empty except for the smearing of fresh ash. Walking back to my bed I sit down and soon my sadness gave way to tears. "They weren't real..." As my sobs continue I'm startled when a mild puff sounds in front of me and to my joy I see both Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda "Timmy what's with the water works oh." Before she can finish I hug both her and Cosmo. "I thought I imagined you both when I didn't find you in the letter box. Wait how did you know I was crying?" Cosmo "You see Timmy Futuere fairies like all fairies become magically bonded to our godchild. But unlike normal fairies we don't come just when you simply call for us. No we also come when you're in emotional distress. And feeling you cry made us jump out of bed." I rub my eyes "But where were you the letter box was empty." Wanda pointed to the new poster hanging just over my bed. I blushed realizing how late I was noticing it.

Wanda smiles to kiss my check. Wanda "It's ok sport we understand. I mean losing you virginity to two magical being might seem like a wild sexual daydream. But believe me when I say we're here to say as long as we're needed." "But how long is that? I don't want to find out you'll leave me after a year or a short time." Wanda "Oh no, no sport we don't have a fixed time frame like our cousins." Cosmo "Yeah we Futuere fairies work differently. So here's one of the key differences aside from the obvious. Normal fairies leave their godchild after they're revealed to someone or if they grow to a certain age. That age being eighteen or seventeen for us we don't leave just because you reach a certain age. We leave because you've truly found happiness. Also we can have more sexual fun with you unlike our cousins." Cosmo chuckles happily along with giving a bright blush. I smile look at my clock happy to see its still earlier. Plus today is Friday so school won't be that much work. "So what can you guys do anyway? I mean if you have magic how does that help me?" Cosmo "Simple Timmy you wish it we can make it. But there are a few rules we have to follow and even we can't break them." "Like?" Wanda sits next to me "In all we only have to follow ten rules. While our cousins follow a whole rulebook of over one thousand new and old rules. One we can't bring people back from the dead. Two we can't kill anyone with our magic even if we hate him or her. Three we can't force love or emotions to change it has to be of choice. Plus it's not fair to the person either."

Cosmo "Four we can't change your future you have to create how it'll happen. Nor can we tell you how your future will go." "So it's like the whole the future will happen so long as I do certain things right?" Wanda "Along those lines yes but nothing is true either." Cosmo "Five we can't repair or replace teeth that's the Tooth fairies department. Six normal human taboos are also taboo for us." "You mean like pedophilia, bestiality, and necrophilia?" Wanda "Yes the big PBN you do those and sorry sport we'll have to do a mind rewrite on you. And if you do it again after two rewrites we'll have to leave you. Oh and a mind rewrite is when we remove key memories from your mind in hopes that you'll not do those infractions again. Seven rape is wrong to us. So long as person you supposedly raped has some kind of fetish for rape playing then its ok. But if you rape out of vengeance or spite." Cosmo "Yeah Timmy so no revenge sex ok?" I nod as Wanda goes on. Wanda "Eight we can't help or aid you in causing violence or any kind. Mental, verbal, and physical violence is a big no to us sport. We thrive on positive passion from our bonded godchild. And when you hurt or cause others hurt we feel it." I nod and give Wanda a kiss to the cheek feeling a little down that my crying filled them with so much worry earlier. Cosmo "Nine under no circumstances are we to aid you in illegal transactions or provocations of any scale or degree. Rigging court trails, illegal shipments of any kind, or corruption or violent political involvements. In the past one of us aided in a drastic series of events that lead to a large number of villages falling under the rule of a leader hell bent on creating a political movement that sterilized all none muscular men or large breasted women. Our sister felt so bad at the mistake she forfeited her powers."

Wanda pets my cheek to look right into my eyes "Lastly and this is the biggest rule we obey Timmy we can't make you or help people view you as a god or celestial deity. Timmy if you try to do something like that. We have to leave you no mind wipes nothing. It's only happened twice in all of fairy kind. The first time we didn't expect the religion to make any difference. But as the centuries after it people wanted to believe the story. The second time it happened the person who made the wish tapped into the planets magical pipeline. One doing so they became too powerful for even all fairies to keep back. So we ended up banishing the force far beyond the stars into the void of space. Some fairies that still remember those dark years wonder if that force will return." I gulp feeling a harsh chill go up my spine. I wonder _'Does the bond also work for me too. But still a being that's enough to challenge who knows how many magical beings and still hold their own. From how Wanda spoke whoever it once was just became a force of chaos. I'd be one edge to in worry of something like that returned an did how knows what to the world.'_

I nod understanding why they had such hard rules to follow. "So what happened to this sister of yours after she gave away her powers?" Wanda "She wanted to pass on doing what we all loves sport. Filling people with happiness. For the last thirty plus years she had as a human she showed teens how to love and respect each other despite their sexual kinks or gender." "Sounds like a life everyone should experience. So with those rules solid I should think of things I don't need." Cosmo "Oh don't stress about that Timmy just wish away and we'll help you." "Ok I can't have you two getting noticed if I need your help in a pinch. So I wish you two would become something that I can have on my person but still be able to communicate to you with." With a wave of their wands Cosmo and Wanda creates a puff of smoke. Looking around I don't see them. Wanda "Down here sport." Looking down I see the next pink and green oval belt buckle. Cosmo "Pretty stylin right Timmy?" "Like the idea guys but my pants are already pretty snug to my hips. A belt won't do can we try again?" With a nod they try both a ring and a bracelet. "I like the jewelry idea but still not quite right. I got it how about an earring." Wanda smirks and with another puff of smoke they vanish. Feeling my ear Cosmo's giggles fill my ear. Cosmo "Stop it stop it you tickling my belly I'll get excited." Smiling at his laughter I walk over to my mirror. Wanda "Not to flashy but still a nice add on to your look Timmy."

"Thanks you two this is great. Now if needed I can place my hand over my mouth and tell you what I need. But still this all feels so weird. I don't need stuff to make me happy but I do need to know how all these wishes normally go. Or a least test them before I do something or wish up something that I'll regret." Wanda "Well sport you can wish for anything along the rules permit. And well always give you our input if the wish is a good or silly idea." Walking over to my shelves of comics and manga I look them over until I pull the last issue of cyborg ninja Strider. "Ok well I've learned a lot from comics and the most common thing that people with awesome powers have is either a lair. Or a training room to make sure everything the do goes right before applying it to a fight. Cosmo Wanda I wish for a pocked dimensional training room." With a wave of their wands we puff into a room that looks really similar to the Extreme X's training combat room. Smiling I look to Wanda and Cosmo wandering on what other things I can wish for.

 **Veronica's View**

Riding with Trixie to school is just like when we were kids. She gets out first and I follow close behind. But as we ride today yesterday is still a hot topic to me. My well my hidden feelings and stalking of Timmy Turner has been my mission. I saw him one afternoon while shopping with my mom. I saw Timmy casually walk into my mom's favorite high-end hairdressers shop. Walking over with my mom she told me about Timmy and his mom. I was surprise at how I never meet him even though he was so well versed in the rich crowd. Some of the stuff Remy told me was a surprise yes. But I didn't know just how rich Timmy is. That day he got his nails cleaned, his hair straightened and shinned, and he even got his eyebrows lined. My mom told me how she runs into Timmy every three or four weeks. His routine is pretty much just those three things. She said she was surprised seeing him two and a half years ago. But since then he's been a regular at the store. On these days I'd follow him and get to know him more. More then once Timmy surprised me when I followed. One day he was walking around by the park with a new comic book under his arm. But he stopped and started to talk to a kid under a tree. As I watched Timmy then took the little girls hand and they started to walk. Before I knew it Timmy was asking a few people some things and he kept talking to random people for the next two hours.

I was startled when a woman came running up to them hugging the little girl. The woman smiled at Timmy thanking him. Timmy simply smiled back and after a few minutes he gave the little girl his comic book. After Timmy left I snapped a picture of the comics cover. Looking it up I found out it was a comic about a mystical girl who losses her home. Only to grow over the course of twenty years to fight evil and train others in fighting evil. The second Timmy was just walking around listening to music and then he started to talk to a kid who was kicking a ball back and forth with his feet. The two of them talked for and hour until the kid hopped to his feet and started to smile. Soon after the kid was running around happier then when he was sitting down kicking the ball between his feet. Timmy smiled and went back to listening to his music. Feeling a poke to my cheek I turn to see Trixie looking at me. Trixie "Ronnie I was talking to you. Didn't you hear me?" "Oh sorry Trix I was spaced out. I was thinking about what happened to Turner yesterday." Trixie "Yeah I remember when I meet him for the first time back in middle school. It was weird seeing him how much a lot of the boys hit on him even when I was closeby. It was a pain in the butt but even when I tried to put him down for being a trap he just stared at me. Almost like he didn't care or couldn't understand why I was giving him the mean girl routine."

"Well from what Remy told us Turner's has always been this way. Plus from how he looks I don't need to guess why he's been the way he is." Trixie " Well I guess but still I would have just tried to make guys avoid him so they don't get tricked. But Roxanna and her friends took it way too face. I mean there are something's you don't do and that was just wrong. I mean posting and shaming the guy's underwear is just like shaming his body. And sure Turner isn't an average built guy by any means. But I know and can say that Turner's body is what some girls want. I mean I like my body but his ass hugging those skinny jeans. Showing off how well he fills them out. I don't even know his waist line size but I can tell his ass is going to be a magnet for guys who aren't in the know." I nod to lean back into the limo seat. "So do you think Remy will talk with Turner more today too?" Trixie tosses her hair a little "No doubt Remy wants Turner's friendship. Not only does he have good standing with nearly every rich family and businesses in the city. Plus from what I hear his mom isn't someone you want to cross. Well we're here let's hope today is less stressful and not have deal with Mr. Crocker's crazy." "We can hope but he'll probably give us a lot of homework like back in middle school." Trixie groans and we start to walk to our cool bench in front of the school. I sigh wonder if Timmy will have a better day with Francis gone.

 **Trixie's View**

I groan Remy has been spending a lot of time with Turner these past two weeks. I mean not only has he been talking with Turner but sometimes he sits with him and his lower class friends. I just don't get it. Why not make Turner or persuade him to sit at our popular table. More importantly why is Turner's clinging to remaining at that table? Sighing I'm at least happy today is my monthly comic store binge. I can't let Ronnie or the other cool kids know I read comics. It'll ruin my reputation and it'll be hard for me to come back after they find out I like guy stuff just as much as I like girly stuff. I try to depend my voice as I walk into the store. Looking at one of the store employees from under my baseball cape I ask him where the newest issue of Astoundingly Awesome Tales ne are. Employee "Third rack to the window by the movie props." Thanking him I walk until I see a few other kids reading the latest issue. Smirking I see one left on the rack. Reaching for it my hand but another hand grab the issue. Turing I look eyes with the last person I wanted to see right now. It's Turner "Sorry but I got this issue first friend." Not saying anything I try to pull the comic from him but he pulls in return. I stumble forward into him shocked at how strong he really is. I mean for a guy who looks to be thin as a board he's pretty strong.

Falling forward into him Turner and I end up on the floor. But as I push up off of him my hair blocks most of my view. Looking at him I see the shock in his eyes. Turner "Trixie what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like a dude?" I cover his lips "Shut it I'm not Trixie I'm Travis and I'm here accident go it by accident." Shoving my hair back into my cape I stand to see he's holding the Astoundingly Awesome issue. "Look juts be cool and don't tell anyone you saw me. If the popular crew knew I was here they'd list me as weirdo." Turner just looks at me then looks around us. Looking too I sigh glad no ones paying attention to us at the moment. Turner "I don't think its weird for someone to have a hobby Trixie. Besides who am I to judge I'm just a guy who can't look like a guy. Anyway here I'll go to another shop and see if they have this issue later." With that he leaves the shop without a word. I'm still shocked that he didn't use this against me. Or even try to blackmail me. I need to be one my toes now that he knows one my secrets. Paying for the comics I circle the block and hop into the limo I have waiting for me. Along the ride home I change into my normal clothes for the day. Getting a call on my phone I smirk seeing it's from Remy. "Hey Remy what's got you in the mood to call me?" Remy chuckles on the other side of the line "Oh nothing my dear I'm just calling all my contacts to see if your free tomorrow night. I'm putting a little get together seeing as it's the end of the first month of this school term. A small celebration if you will. So can I expect you there?" Flipping through the comics pages "Sure I'll be there Remy what should I wear?" Remy "Wonderful and anything you feel like wearing my dear. Have a pleasant day too my dear see you tomorrow." With that Remy ends the call and I read the Astoundingly Awesome issue.

 **Third person's View**

Timmy groans as he walks down the halls of the Buxaplenty manor. The tight murky red and black suite with a cute bowtie is not what Timmy would normally wear. But he knows when to look proper and when to look relaxed. Remy walks over to Timmy from a few doors down the hall. Remy "Oh this is where you've wandered too. I thought you left after my small toast old bean. But here you are looking over my father latest additions to the presenting hall." Timmy "You know I was never one for crowds Remy. To many people staring and too many of them judging before they even ask anything." Remy "Well its too be expected by now seeing as things are getting stranger. Sure our city is one of few with a super villain and super hero always battling it out. But the world as a whole is also changing Timothy. More businesses are accepting of the new genders movement. A gay man can marry any other man at any church. And a woman can criticize a movie if its too male focused. Timothy stop worrying about how others look at you and grow from it. I mean look at me we're the same age and I'm shorter then you. My height has never impeded my judgment of others and your looks shouldn't impede your growth either. In short old friend less worry about others and worry about you. Cause at the end of the day its your life not there's. Now I'll let your rejoin the party at your leisure." Remy walks back to the door he came from and back to mingling with his guests.

Timmy sighs covering his mouth with his hand _"Wow Remy gives just as good advice as you guys give."_ Wanda _"He's right sport please stop being down. Sure those girls earlier today got some mean words to you. But that shouldn't stop you form being you. We know your trying and your still trying to figure out yourself. But please sport your young you have to try and enjoy yourself a little more."_ Timmy "Your right Wanda let's start by talking to a few old faces." Timmy walks back into the party room watching the various popular or rich people Remy knows from school or the city talk and socialize. Timmy rubs his neck talking a glass of cider from a passing waiter's tray. Timmy after some very small talks ends up by the window to find none other then Mabel Northwest sitting against the open window drawing in her art book. Timmy walks over to her "Hey Mabel its been a while huh." Mabel looks up and turns her head like a confused dog at seeing Timmy. Mabel eyes looks onto his buckteeth "Timmy? OMG look at you now. You look like a cross between a model and a teenage heartthrob. What happened to you?" Timmy leans against the window edge talking a sip from the glass in his hand. Timmy "Well my new appearance is because of my dad and its permanent. Science can be a danger when you try to force it to work for you. Now my dad's helpers are paying for what they did to me. And Mabel I thought you got out of you boy band crush phase. Hasn't Wendy and Pacifica crushed those dreams?"

Mabel smiles to lively shake her glittery head and place her fists on her hips. Mabel "Not a chance buster brown. I am a young girl who will get sweep off her feet. Either by her prince charming or when I get lucky and sneak onto a boy bands tour bus. Either one that comes first. But still I have to say when Wendy said that you might get a small push in the feminine looks. I wasn't thinking this you've got hips that Pacifica would kill for. Don't get me wrong my sisters and I got some nice hips and tits. But damn Timmy you're waist and hips really fill out your ass." Timmy blushes taking another sip "Don't remind me even time a walk I feel someone humping my ass. Anyway are your sisters here too?" Mabel "Wendy's with our mother in LA for a modeling deal. Pacifica is on her gym and golf routine so she'll be doing either one until Sunday. I came cause Remy said that Trixie Tang was going to be here. I wanted to finally meet the girl that even Pacifica calls a rival to her. I talked to her for a little a boy I can tell that girl really needs to get a boyfriend. Cause the whole fan club of guys that comments on her looks and her online accounts won't do. Plus she's really trying to hide that fact that her BF Veronica is her only real friend. And without Veronica by her side Trixie might actually become very depressed." Timmy blinks a few times to take another drink. Timmy "Mabel I can assume you watch and been reading match maker shows for you to know all this right?" Mabel smiles and pokes her cheeks with her fingers to blow a raspberry at Timmy. Timmy smirks finishing his drink and continue to talk to Mabel for the remainder of the party.

As the party was continuing Remy asks the band to play some Jazz. Mabel claps her hand happy at the change of music. Timmy smiles Mabel out of all the friends she had always could put a smile on your face at how innocent and child like she is. Most would think a Northwest would be too proper too uptight. But the Northwest children are only proper when they deal with their parents. Outside when they are with Timmy they are very different. Except for Pacifica she's often uptight and a stick in the mud. But her sisters especially Mabel often get her to try new things and actually have fun. As the music continues Timmy taps Mabel's arm "Mabel want to dance?" Mabel smiles ear-to-ear "Timmy you remember who Pacifica and Wendy dance right. So you know I'm the wild dance of the trio." Timmy smiles answering her statement "I'm counting on it Mabel lets show this snobbiest how we fun rich kids have fun." Taking Timmy hands Mabel smiles to think _'Get ready to suck it girls cause the Mabel trains going to run you all down with the high noon smooth step!'_ Within seconds Timmy and Mabel have every either shocked or jaws dropping as they dance to the quick and rhythmic Jazz tone. Remy smirks "That's it Timothy care only for your moments not there's."

 **Smiles; Well someone's having a fun night swinging.**

 **Jester; Yes Timmy and Mabel sure will. And if you can please like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone are you happy to hear from us again?**

 **Smiles; Sure they are it means they'll be getting more updates.**

 **Jester; I'm sure our readers are happier then us just giving them something to ready. But yes I'm also sure they like to hear from us too.**

 **Smiles; Whatever you say partner. But still can't wait for my date tonight.**

 **Jester; Yeah just don't get mad if things don't go well for you. Anyway lets check out the reviews. Biginferno no spoilers you'll have to find out later.**

 **Smiles; I have some many lemons to write...**

 **Jester; Not now. Riderman09 glad to hear you like it and don't worry we still got plenty more ideas. Daniel2610994 yes which we we're going to explain in this chapter so don't worry. And you haven't seen everyone we plan to sneak in just yet. Fusion721 glad to hear you like it the Fallout series has been a long love of mine. Glitches and all I still love the series. Hot shot wow thanks that was a wonderful complement. Hope you have fun with this chapter too. Random guest um...**

 **Smiles; DAMN IT I WAS SAVING THAT IDEA FOR LATER!**

 **Jester; Now calm down partner we can still add it in.**

 **Smiles; But now they'll be expecting it! What good is a surprise if you're not fully surprised?**

 **Jester; That is true but you'll find a way I sure you will.**

 **Jester sighs a Smiles leaves grumbling that he's going to make a beer run.**

 **Jester; Well looks like I'm on my own. Lord Limpaticus The Grand thanks glad to hear and don't worry we have more to come too. Pallendin pie thanks for the fav's hope you like this chapter too. Tonyalexander13 don't stress my friend here's more for you. Thanks also to everyone following and favoriting the fic have fun everyone.**

 **Remy's View**

Walking alongside Timothy I can tell that several of the other students are shocked. More so that Timothy is laughing but also he has a large warm smile on his face. Allowing his buckteeth to show more prominently. I must say it's truly a charm to see him so happy and lively. Timothy "Remy heard your mom is going to the Florida Key's for a cruise. You going with her?" "No I'll be staying home. I'm working on the take over a small business chain my father has been having trouble with. Apparently they don't want outside help even though they are losing customers." Timothy sighs "Well it's to be expected. More people want to grow with the sweat from their own brow. They still believe that by working through all the tough stuff. That they'll see the gold at the end of whatever harsh rainbow they see." I chuckle into the back of my hand to pat Timothy's arm.

"Old bean ever the mental analysis you are. But still I wonder what will become of the world. We have a businessman becoming our president. We're being correct by random people to be politically correct more in our lives. Even at harmless little jokes that are just for fun. And the world as a whole is still on the fence about what to do with all the random super villains and general weird sightings around the world." Timothy "Well the world has always been weird Remy. People are growing and being taught different, hell animals are evolving to be less valuable to poachers. What you told we last week Remy really has changed me around. But most of all I feel confident in myself thanks to the help I've been getting also."

"Oh your three urban friends helping out with you father issues?" Timothy laughs, "As if they wouldn't know where to start. No I have two new special friends. They're body consolers one of them is even like me but kind of older. So he knows what its like to be like this. He also had his genes fault him when he was younger. I asked him if there is a treatment for it but he said no. Hormone injections will only last for so long. And yes there is worry that if I go through more treatment my body might have harmful side affects happen. So instead they've been trying to get me to express myself more positively. But after I talked to them about what you told me. They agreed and said you have a lot of knowledge for a rich kid. But overall they have my best interest at heart. Unlike my dad the female consoler wants nothing more then to ring my dads neck for what he tried to do after I can home from your party."

I huff "Dare I ask what the old insurance tyrant of Dimmesdale tried to do?" Timothy chuckles "He tried to send me to a Christian rehabilitation and medical wellness camp. He read a brochure in one of his clients offices and accused me of being a cross dresser that works the streets." I stop and look at Timothy feeling the small twinge of anger grow inside of me. It's not often I feel angry but someone degrading Timothy with such words that are not true alone feels like offense to me. Timothy "Don't worry my dad got a phone book to the side of his head thanks to my mom. She then told him if he so much as tried to send me to any kind of camp. Or reform center for medical quakes about how his genes and forced treatments turned me like this. He'd be in the street and not have a dollar to call his lawyer. And he's be running from the pack of dogs she'll train to bite him." I shiver remember the last time Timothy's mother verbally belittle or fight back on his behalf.

I've seen my mother and a few others retaliate from accusations of cheating to petty arguments. But none of them even comes close to when Timothy's mother uses her words. I can see how Timothy's mother has been keeping Timothy's father in line. And from this latest argument he's probably a small nudge away from dropping off the proverbial cliff he's on. Still I can't believe the insurance tyrant can't understand that Timothy's body became like this from his own doing. But genetics wise and medically wise. Timothy "I couldn't stop laughing when a bee flew in through the window and stung my dad's face. He screamed like a pansy for two whole minutes. He ran around the whole kitchen until he fled to the garage." Chuckling into my hand I smirk seeing Timothy so lively after so long. "Well its great that your in such good spirits now Timothy. But I was wondering what do you do with your free time?"

Timothy "Mostly spending it with my consolers to get me through my rough patch. They've been great and have helped my let loose. But today I'm going to the GameHop to pick up the latest Adventure Universe saga game. The character and exploration has pretty much doubled in the last six years from the fifth game. Plus next year the company will be releasing their newest game trailer at TheGameX games. From the rumors it'll be a sci-fi game." I sigh yet again just like when we were younger Timothy is a glow with his love for video games and comic books. "Timothy what do you want your career to be after your graduate?" Timothy shrugs as we enter the lunchroom following Timothy to his small table as always his urban friends are sitting there waiting for him. Timothy "So I guess you'll be going to sit with the popular crowd right?" I nod and Timothy pats my shoulder to sit with his urban friends. I walk over to the designated popular table. Sitting down next to Trixie looking up I find Chadling glares at me.

Chadling "Dude why do you talk to Turner? He's just a nobody while we have all the looks and attention." Tadold "The guy is weird he mumbles sometimes. And he's been walking around with that goofy smile that shows off his buckteeth. Seriously he needs to find a good dentist." I look at them both to simply harshly chuckle at them both. "You two still don't get it. I thought that seeing Timothy talk with one of the Northwest's daughters and dancing with her had made it clear. But let me put the final nail in the coffin of why Timothy is the last person you should mess with. You know doctor Kevin and his nurse Ms. Stance. Well because of Timothy lawsuit against the two for malpractice, not holding their patience's interests before their own, and gross miss use of medical confidence. They have lost their licenses and must pay Timothy the sum of ten point five million dollars."

Seeing the two along with everyone else gasp they knew the doctor well. He's a private doctor who makes house calls along with his nurses aid Ms. Stance. But because of his actions of causing Timothy recent appearance and handing over private medical records into a government study he didn't agree to. Timothy is making sure the doctor doesn't get away from any of the charges. And with his mother backing him and his lawyer theirs no way Timothy will lose. Tadold "My mom gets her Botox shots from that guy. And Turners suing him theirs no way he'll keep his business." Smirking I sip my tea "That's the point when you make Timothy mad he doesn't go to his mother or use money to solve the problem. He uses his brain and the knowledge he has and can obtain. From there he decides what he'll do about you. Timothy has a profile in his mind about every person he sees on a day-to-day bases. He study's everything about you and can pick up and the slightest of weaknesses in your persons.

"So if you make Timothy an enemy or piss him off. You better hope he doesn't use legal means to get his revenge. Cause he knows the law better then any teenager in this school. He knows the head DA of Dimmsdale and he can have dinner with the seven lead judges of the city. And he knows how to use every statute to his benefit." Chadling looks over and Timothy as he laughs with his friends. The girl with the pigtails once more clinging to him and no doubt teasing him about something. Trixie rolls her eyes "So that's why you don't want to be anything other then be friends with him Remy? Cause you know that if Turner became an obstacle or friend to someone who's your enemy then you'll have to get past him. While as you just said is almost impossible." I nod cutting into the piece of streak on my plate.

"Yes that is why greatly. Timothy isn't a one tracked plebe when it comes to his emotions. His emotions compared to our own are only a few clouds that causes him unrest. While if we we're put into the same situation we'd be in turmoil. The driving factor of Timothy's emotional state is his father and how belittling he is to Timothy because of his appearance. Timothy now would have used every legal tactic he had to remove his father from his life. But his mother wants that honor and plus she needs her husband to some extent I'm not sure of what. But overall Timothy will make a great lawyer maybe even a great district attorney or judge once someone in law sees his skills. And with this latest shift in his personality I'm sure Timothy will no longer find turmoil from his father. So say what you will about Timothy none of you have what it takes to say it to his face. He's friends with the principal, he knows all your parents, and he's legally more secured the myself. Did I also forget to mention he's close to the Falconry family... So tell me would you rather be an obstacle to Timothy or an ally to some degree?" Letting my words sink in we finish our meals and before we move onto our next class. But I can see that several of the others still gulp at the idea of making a wrong turn now with Timothy.

 **Cosmo's View**

Timmy "So we've gotten through all the talking parts. You both explained the rules, helped me with counseling, and showed me how strong you are. And I have to say again you really find creative ways to have fun with serious topics. And thanks Cosmo I would have wished away my body but I'm happy you showed me that this is who I am. I don't need to conform to what everyone else wants me to be." I blush as Timmy kisses my cheek "Ah shucks thanks Timmy. But we still have to ask what you want or what we can do to make you a little happier?" Wanda "Yeah Sport what do you want to do today?" Timmy "Well you said you'd help me become better sexually. And we've only done it together that one time. And you two have been making things fun for me with your magic too. So I want to ask what do you think we should do?" Wanda "Sweetie do you want to spend the day with Timmy or should I?" I smile widely nodding my head very fast more then happy at the idea.

Wanda "Ok Timmy Cosmo will be spending the day with you. I'll be off getting my hair done ok. So you two have fun call me if you need me." Timmy smiles and gives Wanda a kiss to the cheek. With that she poofs off and I turn to Timmy. Timmy "So Cosmo what are we going to do?" "Well I think we should expand how strong sexually you can be. So lets go into the fun room!" With a wave Timmy and I poof into the magic fun room we made to talk and play with spells. We've only used it a few so far. Timmy "So what kind of exercises do we start with Cosmo?" "Well I was thinking of something that can really help you so lift you shirt." Timmy lifts his shirt and I wave my wand poofing a colorful diamond into his belly button.

"Ok Timmy this special diamond is kind of like a task giver and magical booster. It gives you three lists asking you to do different things. And depending on your sexual experience you can complete them." Timmy pokes his new addition "So its like a quest directory. It tells me when I level up an other things I can do right?" I nod and Timmy pokes it twice causing a blue flat screen to appear in front of him. Timmy sees the screen it's basically like a web browser. Its main page is blank save for five boxes each labeled for something. Timmy "So I see quests, abilities, status, tracker, call help?" "That last one is for you to call me and Wanda in extreme cases. But remember you have to touch the diamond to use the emergency call." Timmy clicks on abilities and sees the seven-chibi character versions of himself. Each striking a pose to show off the word they stand for. Timmy "Bebscam? And wow these Chibi's are both cute and super sexualized."

I rub my head "Yeah sorry well there aren't many good acronyms using the first letters to each power the diamond gives you. Wanda and I have tried everything but that's the best we can come up with. Plus glad you like them I drew them myself. Still as you can see each letter stands for a word in the acronym that gives you a primary perk and sub perks." Timmy "So sub perks give less them main perks right?" I nod and Timmy taps a perk. Its character Timmy is blushing as he slowly strokes his cock. "That's the perk of Bliss Timmy it being the third perk it grants you the ability to make your partner feel slightly better during and after sex." Timmy "Ok so the more tasks I do that more perks I'll be able to fill right?" I nod "But some times you have to do a number of tasks before certain perks are unlocked. Also Primary perks have a star under them while sub perks only have dots. The reason for this is to show that you've completed the really hard tasks to fill in the star. While some sub perks don't really take that long to fill seeing as they have only four dots."

Timmy "Lets start at the beginning. Body grants user better stamina and endurance for lovemaking (Chibi Timmy doing sexy squats with an erection). Explorer helps user find the likes and dislike people have about you (Chibi Timmy holding a map and looking at a drawing of a naked partners body). You already told me about Bliss so thanks Cosmo." I giggle as Timmy gives me a kiss to the cheek. Timmy "Strut user posture and body will become more attractive due to clothing showing off their figure to those who likes user (Chibi Timmy walking with he's head held high and people in a silhouetted crowd are drooling after him). Hope that doesn't come back and bite me. Ok Cum grants user and partners a chance to make either cum harder or faster during sex (Chibi Timmy moaning as he cums hard along side his partner). Both will need a moment to recover after larger orgasms. Wow that sounds like I could pass out?"

"Don't worry Timmy it's relatively a small chance. Think of it like a critical hit percentage in a RPG. At best this perk has a thirty percentage of working when your having sex at full star." Timmy "But when it does it'll knock me out still it does sound fun to use. Next is Allure unlike Strut Allure helps users by pulling on partner's darker fantasies (Chibi Timmy in a gimp suite holding a whip and seductively raising and lowering his eyebrows). Often user will end up being a controlling bottom or aggressive top. But will still hold great passion for partner. Now that sound like it could be helpful when I want to try to be kinkier. And lastly Mutant this perk changes several parts of users body for more supernatural fun (Chibi Timmy is naked under a open rob waves his hand up and down his body). Caution should be mention with this perk that any mutations undone will have side affects if down often enough. Side affects are increased sensitivity, spontaneous arousal, and sexual dancing?" Timmy looks to me but I simply shrug.

Timmy then taps the sub perks but finds they're blocked. "Oh right Wanda says the sub perks will only shows after you've filled in one point on each star. But don't worry Timmy each perk has only three sub perks each. So what will you do?" Timmy "I'm going to check out the tasks lists." Timmy opens the list and starts to look over the tasks. "Ok Timmy as you can see there are personal tasks where you do them on your own in a series of things to unlock a perk point. The next list is for when you have partners. The last list is the extreme stuff Timmy orgies, hardcore, and painful bondage play. Wanda wants me to warn you Timmy that to fill in the last few spots on the stars you'll have to do some of those tasks too."

Timmy "I know Cosmo but I've got you guys to help me. And knowing that makes me feel a lot better. But with you here I can do some of the stuff of the second list." Timmy starts to scroll through the five tasks descriptions to pick one. Timmy "This one is for Cum it says I have to blow my partner for five minutes. Let my partner cum in my mouth and then share the cum with them in a kiss." "Timmy are you sure? I mean when I get a blowjob from Wanda I make her bob her head at the speed I like. Will you be ok with that?" Timmy clicks the quest to activate it. Timmy "I trust you Cosmo plus you haven't given me any reason not to trust your judgment so far. Plus I think it'll be great. I'm not fully sure of my own sexuality but I'm not one to judge exploring a little." I give Timmy a kiss to the cheek and a bed appears in the room. I poof off all out cloths and Timmy and I lie down on the bed.

"Its simply really Timmy you just." Timmy cuts me off as the takes action and lands a nice to kiss my lips. As we make out Timmy hugs me. I can feel his cock become rigid and hard against my cock. Humming into the kiss I hold Timmy back rubbing my hand along his back. I giggle seeing Timmy shivers from me rubbing his back. Slowly pulling our lips from one another Timmy moves down to my waist. I can tell Timmy's nervous but its not like he was when we first started. I giggle as Timmy exhales on my cock. But as I feel the warm sensation of Timmy's lips on my cock. I'm really surprised his large buckteeth hasn't snagged onto my cock yet. But to my joy Timmy is giving his best blowjob.

Timmy bobs his head a little however he mostly just sucks and uses his tongue around my cock head. I moan through my lips feeling Timmy playfully nip at my shaft with his lips. As the minutes tick away Timmy's blowjob is so different from the ones I like from Wanda. Timmy's blowjob is uneven yes but I feel some much friction as his sucks and licks all over. I mean Wanda said he was good at licking. But I thought it was because his teeth helped. I'd wonder what Timmy's mouth skills will be like after Wanda teaches him proper techniques. Timmy then collapses his cheeks and sucks really hard twirling his tongue at the slit to my cock. Exhaling sharply I cum in his mouth completely surprised by how good that was. Timmy doesn't know but out of instinct I grab Timmy's head and hold it in place as I shoot off in his mouth. After several splurts I sigh licking my lips. To my surprise I feel Timmy suck a little as he pulls away from my cock.

As Timmy sits up he kisses me again in our kiss I let our tongues swirl around with one another. I moan as Timmy rubs my back and I do the same to him. Tasting my own cum is a nice twist to my usual sexy time. Wanda and I usually drink down each other's juices and get right into our rhythm. But as Timmy and I french its nice to feel his love slip into me through our magical link. Wanda and I like all Futuere fairies create this link to show our love for our godchildren are deeper then our Cousins connections. Their connections are built off of trust and frequent wish making. While our connections grow from sex, trust, and communication. With our lips separating Timmy looks to the list again and the task bings to fade away with a check mark on it.

Timmy returns to the perk list and sees that the Cum perk now has a corner of its star filled in. "Yea good job Timmy now you can see the sub perks in the Cum perk lane." Timmy blushes "Well it was your doing mostly Cosmo I just did what I thought would make you feel good." "Oh Timmy so long as you were giving me love I'd always cum for you." Giving Timmy as kiss to the cheek he looks at the perks. Timmy "Ok is says with says here that the star point I opened has increased how long I can cum for. By five percent of my normal amount. Does that mean my cum volume has increased?" I snicker "No Timmy it just means your orgasm is prolonged when you cum. You still cum the same amount but how long the feeling of cumming grew a little."

Timmy "Ok so lets ready sub perks. The first one is Cumaker increases the amount of cum produced by user (Chibi Timmy is massaging his balls and smiling). That sounds like a perk for later. Flavor vender increases how much a partner likes the taste of you cum (Chibi Timmy holding a bottle of cum to his partner). The last one is called Fill 'em up. When user has met his daily amount of ejaculation this sub perk allows user another chance to cum. Or to have a mini orgasm (Chibi Timmy exhales looking tired to then perk up and smile softly ready for one last go)." "That sounds like something a girlfriend would like." Timmy "True for now I think I'll just look over the solo tasks. But Cosmo I've got a wish for us both." Timmy hops up from the bed. Timmy "Cosmo I wish we can have an awesome pillow fight!" I smile to then wave my wand. Timmy has the room reform so that there are trampolines all over the place. I smile as Timmy hits me with his pillow to then bounce away from me. Following after him I laugh at how happy he is as we continue our fun and nude play fight.

 **Third person's View**

Today its just Wanda watching Timmy Cosmo had to go to Fairy world to visit his mother. Wanda didn't want to talk about it. And Cosmo chuckled awkwardly when Timmy asked him about it. Putting the clue together that the two fairies relation ship with Cosmo's mother was shaking. Wasn't all that hard for Timmy to see. But now sitting in Mr. Crocker science class Timmy was looking over the list of tasks he could do when he got home. He spent yesterday just well just having fun with Cosmo. The two spent most of the time naked and pillowing fighting. Timmy also wished for the two to go bungee jumping naked. Wanda was a little upset on hearing that the two did so off the side of the Hover dame. But Timmy made it up by wishing for them to have a nice relaxing moon lite stroll on a nude beach. Timmy however felt weirded out when a passing by on a bike guy asked him on a date. Still the guy showed he honestly didn't care that Timmy had a dick. His eyes were fixed on Timmy's ass and his hips.

Timmy still declined and had fun with Wanda unknowingly completing a task for the Strut perk. Wanda told Timmy when he woke up but had to race out as his mom called him to leave for school. Smiling Timmy looks at the sub perks for the Strut perk lane. The first sub perk is called Leather (Chibi Timmy has on leather pants and chest straps). Leather gives wearer a more dominant or arousing presence to people who take notice or has prolongs eye glances at uses assets. Toys perk allows user to have a better chance at partner wanting to use toys or small fetishes during sex. (Chibi Timmy opens a trench coat showing sex toys and using a finger to call you over). Lastly is Underside this perk gives users balls a distinct flavor and can make partner want user to cum more. Often perk is a booster to sub perk Flavor vender in Cum lane. The combination of both balls and cum can make partner crave users cum more. Caution side affects to partners are when too aroused they constantly want users cum."

Timmy "Damn got to be careful with these two perks are together." So today like the last month Timmy has a smile on his face. A smile that is getting on Mr. Crocker's last nerve. He thought for sure that people would still be poking fun at Timmy's appearance. More then before seeing as he's almost looking like a girl that's just hit the middle of the second stage of puberty. But with Francis and his crew expelled he has to resort to causing problems under the table. So he'll use teen drama to stir the pot. Mr. Crocker "All right class before I let you all go. You'll each have to complete a study on one marine creature. I don't care which one it is. You just have to write a side-by-side report on the creature you pick. Its impact in its native area and species. And NO YOU DON'T PICK YOUR PARTNERS! I'll be assigning your partner so listen causing I'm not repeating or changing whom you work with.

"Tang and Baker, Buxaplenty and Iggzy, Turner and Geshwend..." As Crocker continues with pairing everyone off a few people are abuzz about how Timmy got paired with Veronica. She's been very forward with putting Timmy down for always sitting with losers. But in reality she just wants Timmy to sit at their table so she'd be closer to him. She's tired of seeing Tootie getting to hug and cling to Timmy. Now Veronica has a great excuse to talk to Timmy. Get some much-needed info into his more personal life now. And maybe take a small keepsake without Timmy noticing. Crocker smirks thinking that having Trixie's right hand close to Timmy will bring up some dirt. And finally force that smile from his face. Timmy just groans thinking he'll have to fight Veronica the whole time to get the girl to listen. An work with him on this report. Saying goodbye to Chester and AJ Remy offers to drop Timmy off at home. But to Remy's shock Timmy has a red and white painted Vespa in the parking lot.

Timmy hands Veronica a helmet "Get on I'm not going to be doing this report on my own." Veronica "Fine Mr. Beaver just keep your hands were I can see them." Timmy "Its you I should be saying that to. Seeing as your going to be holding onto me. And don't start with my figure please I don't workout to look like this." Remy chuckles into his hands as Veronica fake growls at Timmy. As Timmy drives them to his house Veronica holds on. Pressing her cheek to Timmy's back she can't believe how soft his slim body feels. Timmy may not look it but he does have strength in him. It just can't show because of how petite his body mass makes him look. Timmy parks his Vespa to the side of the house. With Veronica in toe they enter to find a sight that horrified Timmy.

With her fiery red mane of hair matching the red bra straps that can be seen from her open shoulder crop top. A crop top that stops just under her bra. Her tight leather jeans showing the straps to her panties as well as not caring at all at the skin she showing. Yes one the most evil babysitting in the world is hot in a twisted punk rocker way. The white skull and cross bones on her top and belt buckle ties everything together. Vicky "Sup twerpy your dad's paying me to watch you tonight. Your mom's with him so don't ask where they are. And what's this does the little twerp have a booty call tonight? Look who finally grew a pair? What's wrong twerp got lonely with just your hand? Hahahahhaaaa!" Timmy just stares blankly at Vicky not going for her bait knowing all to well her plans to trick him with her mean and untrue taints. Veronica growls to mutter that she was not a booty call.

Timmy "Whatever Vicky just try not to trash the place too bad while I have a guest." As the two walk up stairs Timmy hears a whatever from the evil babysitter. Veronica on entering Timmy room sees that is both really clean and really organized. Timmy crashes on his bed and lets Veronica sit on his desk chair. Timmy "Don't mind Vicky she's evil but she won't try anything know you're a witness." Veronica "A witness to what?" Timmy "To how evil she is. She usually makes me do chores even though she's just supposed to watch me. And don't bother spreading this whole 'I'm a baby for needing a babysitter' thing. Like Remy probably told you my dad doesn't really trust me like at all.

"Hiring Vicky all the time is his way of controlling me. And not letting me out late when he tries to impress my mom. So lets get this project over with." Veronica "Fine as long as you don't pick some guy sea animal like a shark or a crabs." Timmy "Actually I was thinking about sea lions." Veronica looks at Timmy to chuckle and give him a confused look. Veronica "Really sea lions nothing scary or creepy from deep in the ocean?" Timmy "No I just like sea lions they just go where it's warm and relaxing for them. They just let the oceans current take them along for a relaxing ride. Or they wonder from place to place without a care for anything. It's really a surprise at how many of them often populate an area. And even when they're young the crave attention. Some pups even go up to random people on the beach to get a chance at being petted."

Veronica is simple speechless she thought Timmy from all Remy had told them was kind of cold hearted if you were alone with him. But when talking about stuff like this in all honesty he wasn't cold. His voice sounded warm and inviting as if asking for her to ask more. And that's just what she wanted. To know more about the guys she's be harboring feeling for. And that's been a large mystery for all she's tried to find about him. And she'll have to keep her eyes out for something to sneak off with. Back in the living room Vicky takes a bite out of the sandwich she's made for herself. She was irritated from two things. First lack of sex for the last week and from the idea that her twerp. Yes her twerp might be upstairs getting some ass while she's left in her misery on the couch. Vicky "Twerpy when little miss platinum leaves there's a maids outfit with your name on it. Oh and you will wear the panties this time no excuses. Maybe I'll make him go shorts less?"

 **Jester; Well Smiles is still out and I can't reach him. So like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much. Peace off everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone been a while right. As Smiles and I said we'd update on a month-to-month schedule.**

 **Smiles; Yeah they got that part lets just get to the reviews then explain stuff for our stories.**

 **Jester; Right ok Riderman09 thanks glad to see we're doing our job by keeping things going at a nice pace. Hot Shot thanks for the likes and we'll explain our updating schedule in a little bit. Tonyalexander13 thanks and we hope you like this update too. Random guest thanks for the likes. Daniel2610994 yeah things are going to be very sexual this chapter. Selpharion yes and its going to get even more naughty with what we have planned for the next few chapters. Max not to worry things with Vicky will pick up just be patient and find out why. Smiles if you would tell our friends about our schedule.**

 **Smiles; Sure ok listen up I'm only saying this once. So the new stories will launch sometime next month. As we said their surprises so you'll have to wait and see. After that the following month Hollow and Fist will be updates. As Jester and me agreed Eternal will be placed in its own single update schedule or be paired off with another from time to time. Then after those updates we'll update Pink and Wand again. So to our fans I know its a long wait between chapters but remember we got lives too. Jester is out of college but guys got to work on his art and career. While I have fun and try not to get arrested to often.**

 **Jester; Thank you Smiles and we hope you all enjoy.**

 **Vicky's View**

I groan still pissed off that the twerp has some blonde getting cozy with him in his room. "I can't barge in the twerp has a witness on his side. Guy knows all to well about blackmail just like me." I sigh even after a small blowjob from my mom I'm still back up. I just had to get the surprise genes from my father's side. "Fucking family genetics now I see why the twerp hates his dad for causing his to spring forth. But damn it if it doesn't make him fill out a pair of skinnies nicely." Petting the mild bulge forming in my jeans I wonder if I can rub one out to ease my stress until I get home. Being a part time shemale is hard on my hormones. If I'm not a raging and humping ball of lust I'm trying to find a way to keep myself from switching between having a pussy and having a cock. Sigh I walk to the bathroom deciding to just rub one out.

Feeling a ring from my phone I groan seeing the number. "What do you want Ricky?" Ricky "Hey babe I got a skim going downtown. A few bookies are looking for someone to big up dirt on the next sports game. Say that whatever we find we'll get an easy thirty to forty percent on that take." I groan rubbing my eyebrows "Ricky I don't do scouting jobs for bookies. I want to blackmail someone it'll be for a lot more then a mere forty fucking percent. And besides I'm too pissed off right now to deal with some small time skim." Ricky "Fuck babe you backed up or sometime? I told you just playing with sexy toys wouldn't do you any good. You need a mans touch when it comes to sex." I growl, "Well when you find one tell him to go fucked himself!" I end the call even more pissed then before. Fucking little cocked jackass doesn't know anything.

I do want a man but a man that's got the stones to look me in the eyes and admit there isn't anything wrong with me. Cracking my neck I look at the clock it's already been two hours since the twerp been alone with that blonde. Finishing off myself I get back to the couch. Flipping through channels I wonder what's on that'll take my mind off of how shitty I'm feeling right now. "Hm The World Wars documentary thank you History channel." A half and hour into the first part of the special the twerp and the blonde start walking down the stairs. Twerp "Still enjoying the flat screen Vicky?" I glare at him "Going to enjoy it even more when your doing chores around this place." The twerp shakes his head and tells the blonde some stuff before she leaves.

Apparently the twerp called her a ride back home. After the closes the door I smirk at him before he can move to the stairs. Blocking his way I look at him "Where you going twerp you got chores to do. Your outfits in the bathroom next to the kitchen. And remember to wear the panties this time!" Twerp "And what if I refuse Vicky?" I smirk to him "Then I spread a few snapshots of you in that cut play girl cat suite you wore at my house two years ago. You looked so cute sitting on my lap. Would have been better if you purred or meowed when I petted you. So snap to it twerp you've got a bathroom to clean, a hallway to dust, oh and I have a bag of laundry for you to clean too." The twerp growls and marches off leaving me to lightly rub the new bulge in my pants.

I lick my lips while giving the twerp a nice catcall as he walks back into the living room dressed and completely impressing me. Twerp "I hope you loss money on your next job." "Oh stop it twerp and do you chores. Or else a few of your friends at school will find a nice maid's number inside their locks." Twerp "I assume that threat also has a picture attached to it?" I nod and the twerp gets to it. "Start with my laundry before you got off to dust and scrub. And don't forget to use the pine tree cleaner! That last one you used smelt horrible." I smirk waiting for a few minutes before following the twerp to the basement. Twerp "What is her problem I feel so stupid in this outfit?" Soon two other voices cut in one sound like a guy with a sugar addiction. The other like a woman who could annoy even my sister. Woman "Timmy have you ever thought hard about why Vicky is doing this?"

Twerp "She gets some sick twisted pleasure watching me suffer and have to listen to her. I mean she can blackmail the mayor of all people. Vicky only motive for getting her way is to benefit her no one else." I shrug _'Yeah that's me twerpy but you still don't understand my long need to plow you six ways before sitting down for a weekend.'_ Guy "Timmy Wanda means that Vicky is going easy on you compared to other people she's blackmailed. From what you've told us she's got money. Power over politics and even a hold over a lot of wallets. But why does she push you more then anyone else you ask?" I blink worried for what the guy is going to say next. Woman "Because she reflecting her own pain onto you Timmy. Think about it she has money and power but she sad deeply... She wants someone else to know how void less money has made her.

"She's using you as a means to smile again Timmy. It's hard for others too sport. You hated being alone until we started to help you. Vicky doesn't have someone to make her smile." Twerp "Vicky made my home life just almost as horrible as my social life. I'm happy they caught that jackass that was perving on all the guys in the locker room. Thanks for that by the way guys." Guy "No problem Timmy scum like that should go around groping people just because he felt like it." Twerp "Well I'm glad he won't be playing grab ass with me as his target ever again. And hey with you two around my life will keep getting better... And your right Vicky may manipulate me but she's just like everyone else that keeps picking on me for how I look. I can't just let what she makes me do affect who I am. I'm Timmy Turner the bucktooth guy with the silly pink hat." Woman "Sweetie it's not that silly it actually makes people look at your face more."

Twerp "Thanks Wanda and Cosmo look we'll talk later I better get back upstairs before Vicky starts screaming. I'm serious sometimes she shouts loud enough to make my ears ring." I step past the door and duck into the kitchen hearing the twerp head upstairs I think to myself. _'Twerpy you got some stones for thinking your off the hook... well you are. I can't go soft on you. But I was so close I needed more time to bend you then mold you. I would have used you to leave that piece of shit you call a father. I know how attached you are to your mom so she would have been welcomed into our life. But now how will I bend you harder... You just made things harder for us twerp. But even if those two whoever they are. I will make you mine no matter how hard you struggle. And when I finally have you scream my name as I fuck you into the night we will finally be happy!'_

 **Third person's View**

Today Timmy was shocked being the big work. Remy just handed Timmy a fully functional and totally sold out Virtual Power Mad game system. Timmy "Holy shit Remy pardon my language but how did you get this?! I've called every overseas company and their moms to find one before this years game's came out." Remy chuckled as he sat next to Timmy in his limo. Remy "Timothy my father got that as a gift from Mr. Toru himself. He gave it to me but you know me I don't play video games. And when I over heard your call I knew you'd find a better use of the game then me. So Timothy how goes your lawsuit?" Timmy "Both of them thought that if they pled to their faults they'd get sympathy from me. I have to live my life as I am now they'll have to live with losing their licenses and paying off my bills and reparations." Remy "I take it your mother had a say in the rest of the settlement?"

Timmy "Yes my mom doesn't take crap from anyone especially two doctors that prefer to listen to their wallets instead of their clients interests. So my mom's going to do her thing a put a dent in their cash seeing as they plan to walk away with no jail time." Remy "Timothy I know its a hollow victory in a way. But it happens all the time in law. It's a simple thing really those with money can walk away from some things." Timmy "Well what happened to equal justice? Money shouldn't override common sense and evidence." Remy "I know but at least we can get justice for a good number. We all know how few actually get a fair deal." Timmy nods as the limo pulls up to AJ's house. Timmy "Thanks again Remy hope things go well with your project." Remy "Same to you old bean hope Veronica hasn't driven you insane." Timmy "She's not a problem the problems are the things working against me."

Remy "Meaning Croaker after you revealed his secret agenda to the school board he's career has been on the edge. Now that he's cleared he's going to see to it that you are not a threat to his career again." Timmy "I know which is why I'm not trying to do anything to stand out to him. Well try being the main word." Remy "Well knowing you it'll work out. Now this would be your stop good luck old bean." Timmy "You really need to come up with a new catch phrase dude. That one makes you sound like a old school Hollywood actor." Remy " Well I like it later then." Timmy waved Remy off and he walks up to AJ's house. Timmy stops as the doors peephole speaks. Door "Scanning please wait... hello Timmy Turner welcome." Timmy "Hi to you too Monday who's home?" Monday "Just the misses mister Johns has left to promote his newest invention at an expo in Florida."

Timmy "Sure he is." As Timmy enters the sweet smelling and warm aired glow of the stove greet him. Timmy smiles seeing AJ's mom with a plate of warm cookies. Timmy "Ms. Johns how have you been?" Ms. Johns smiles "I'm doing wonderfully now but Timmy please help yourself I've made fresh cookies. I added a special batch of sugar honey hope you like it." Timmy thanks the AJ's mom even though Timmy can hear the vocal queues of seduction and need coming from how she spoke. Ms. Johns isn't that first or last woman to hit on Timmy. Several times he's had plenty of woman he's know or grow to know slowly drop hints to him. Some as Ms. Johns is now doing put a noticeable sway to their steps to entice Timmy to do the horizontal mambo with them. But Timmy plays it cool and hasn't given in to them yet. Timmy sits down scratching his head as he goes over the English word play puzzle the History teacher assigned the class.

Timmy takes a bite into a cookie from the plate as he finishes three sentences with little effort. Timmy hums at how sweet the cookie is but is not sure if he's actually tasting sugar honey it tastes more tart then honey. Timmy turns seeing AJ and Chester walk in. Chester shaking and chattering a little. Chester "Stupid door I told it not to tase me." AJ "Told you to stay behind me while I put in the code." Chester growls only to jerk abruptly with a zapping sound coming from his teeth as he says ow. Timmy "Chester did you forget that Mr. Johns doesn't like when you come over? Especially after your pet opossum ran around his office and peed on his keyboard." Chester "Hey Jabber didn't mean it. He just doesn't do well with loud noises." AJ "Whatever lets hurry up the newest episode of Crash Nebula comes on in an hour. The sooner we finish Ms. Halley's field exam sheet the sooner we can watch." Timmy smiles "And the sooner we can play my new VPM gaming system."

Both Chester and AJ eyes grow wide and their jaws drop seeing the orb like game system and the headsets and gaming gloves. Chester "Holy molly dude how did you get that!" Timmy "Lets just say Remy's not a gamer and he wanted me to have fun." AJ "Man how rich is he that he's giving you a game system that's pretty much sold out all over the world." Timmy "Rich enough that the game company owner gave it to his dad as a gift. So after Crash you guys want to see how awesome the standard games are?" Chester "Dude screw homework and the show let's play now!" Timmy "Chester no homework first right AJ." AJ "Timmy sorry but majority rules and I say we pop this bad boy into my TV and we play some video games!" Timmy "Looks like I'll have to catch the episode later tonight." Chester "Dude you're not leaving until we finish at least three games." The duo then drags Timmy to AJ's room even by passing AJ's mom as they get to the room.

Plugging in the game system they then switch on the headsets and gloves. With the gear power up the trio is simply blow away as AJ's room dematerializes and they are standing in a virtual room in cool bodysuits. AJ's suites green, Chester's blue, and Timmy's purple. Timmy "Ok so far only this game is available." AJ "Maybe the others will open after we beat a few levels or at least play once?" Chester "Don't care let's play." Chester slams his fist against the selection panel and the room soon deconstructs again. In a flash the room is reconstructed and they're standing on the moon. Chester "Dude this is awesome!" Chester jumps showing off the zero gravity affect the game is having on him. Timmy "So what do we do?" Timmy then looks down at his wrist as it pings showing a map. Map "Hello and welcome to space. Young adventurers your job is simple walk and study the moon."

Chester stops jumping "Wait did it just say study?! Dude this is just a boring educational game!" Timmy "Ok no." Timmy hits the quit setting in the gaming settings. Once again in the selection room AJ theory was right and he picks the next one. As the room is reconstructed the teens find themselves at the top of a roller coaster. In the blink of an eye the trio starts to scream in joy and laugh as they enjoy riding the virtual coaster. But after the seventh pass the screams of fun dim to screams of boredom. Timmy returns them to selection room again. Timmy "Lets hope this ones is good even though the name isn't funny." Chester "It's called Carrot Fu dude doesn't get corner then that." Timmy pushes the button and the three find themselves in a dark alley.

Chester "Why are we holding carrot peeler?" AJ turns "That's why." In a bummed out voice Timmy and Chester look to see bunnies in cute ninja outfits hopping to them holding carrots. Chester starts to laugh and Timmy simple palms his forehead. Timmy "Ok that's enough." Timmy, Chester, and AJ take off the headsets all looking bummed. Chester "Dude no wonder they're holding off putting out reviews for the system. The standard games on it blows." AJ "It's a good marking idea really they want actually games on their systems. Not the free and dumbed down ones that'll wreck havoc on their sales. So they're waiting for a solid list of release titles." Chester "Whatever still sucks though." Timmy "I'll see if I can find something on the games network." AJ and Chester tell Timmy ok and leave him to see if AJ's mom made them something to eat.

Timmy "Hey Cosmo Wanda you two any good with video games?" Cosmo and Wanda poof into the room in the chibi forms. Wanda "Well Timmy we don't know much about video games. But if you wish it we can give it our best shot." Timmy "Ok guys well I wish that my VPM system to had a super cool game for me and the guys to play. I'll leave you guys to handle it I've got to use the bathroom." Cosmo "No problem Timmy ok Wanda lets do this." As Timmy leaves Wanda taps Cosmo. Wanda "To make this work sweetie we need a little power boost." Cosmo and Wanda using power cables plug their wands into a wall outlet and charge them until they're humming with energy. In a combo swing they touch wands and grant Timmy's wish.

Timmy and about twenty city blocks are startled at the power dimming and starting to act sporadic. Timmy finishing peeing and quickly returns to the room. Just as Chester and AJ return as well. Chester "Dude what did you do?" Timmy "Uh I found a hidden game but its kind of..." Wanda whispers to Timmy "We needed to tap into the cities power sweetie don't worry it'll be find." Timmy "Kind of taking a bit of power to unlock it. Sorry let me turn it off until the power returns to normal." Chester "Now way dude you went through all that to find it. Plus I need my game fix fast." Chester jumps right into the game and puts back on the gaming gear AJ right behind him. As the two give amazed ooh's Timmy looks on the screen to see from a third person view Chester and AJ running through a field of spiked terror balls. Timmy "Great job guys glad tonight won't be so boring now." Wanda "Thank you sweetie but you might want to get in there. Don't want your friends getting the high score on your game right?"

Timmy nods and jumps right into the game smiling as he and his friends try to out do one another in besting the various levels in the game. After a four-hour straight run the trio finish the game. AJ "Dude that was awesome! Still can't believe you beat that robobrain super cool man." Timmy "Hey from all my time having to deal with Vicky I know how to deal with evil things. But still AJ not cool with killing Chester because he didn't die as much as you did." AJ "Just tactic Timmy better chance of me getting a good score." Chester "More like you can't stand me have one over on you." Timmy "Ok so I got to go its getting close to ten and the last thing I need is my dad questioning where I've been."

Packing up the game system and his books Timmy leaves AJ's house. But as he does Ms. Johns gives Timmy a kiss to the cheek and a stop by anytime. Timmy knowing full well that it's a subtle hint for him to come when she's home alone. Getting to his house Timmy sighs hearing none other then Vicky's raised voice coming from inside his house. On getting inside Timmy shakes his head at how she let the thief/con artist Ricky into his house. Timmy's seen Ricky several times from affair and talks he's had with people of different business backgrounds. The Corbin crime family often talks to the rich families of the city for favors. From what Timmy's found out Ricky's a good thief but his ideas always cost someone a chunk of money. Vicky "You jackass I told you to keep clear of me. Now you tell me that a drug gang is looking for you."

Ricky "Look babe just spot me two grand and it'll be squared." Vicky "You asshole you thought coming to me for this was ok! Do you know my rep is with the twerp... Hey twerp didn't see you there." Timmy simply stares at the two then looks at Ricky. Timmy "You steal anything from my home and that gang will be the least of your worries. Rodin Corbin knows me so you fuck with me he's going to send some of his boys to set you straight." Timmy walks past Ricky only to get a smack to the back of the head from Vicky. Timmy glares is returned with a sinister grin from Vicky. Vicky "You're lucky your mom hasn't called to check in yet twerp. Anyway get changed I've got a list of chores for you to do waiting in your room. Oh and use the kit I left for you in the bathroom."

Timmy simply grumbles leaving the two. Ricky laughs "That little fools good with jokes babe." Vicky grabs Ricky's shirt yanking him face her. Vicky "He wasn't kidding dumbass he knows your bosses whole family because of his practices in both money handling and law. So you steal so much as a chair or fine china and the police won't even look for you. I'll help your sorry ass one last time but once this is done you better give me all the money you owe me with a forty percent interest." Ricky "Fine I'll go get my tools from my car its down the block." Ricky leaves giving Vicky a moment to breath. Five minutes later Timmy comes downstairs once more in his maid's outfit but also wearing makeup. Timmy's natural brown eyes are now really noticeable against the soft pink eye shadow he has on. As well as the light blush applied to his cheeks and the purple lipstick.

Timmy "I hate you so much..." Vicky "Oh shut it twerp I'm not in the mood to hear you whine about things. Now just do the chores I'll be right back." Vicky steps outback leaving Timmy to dust. As Timmy dusts he gradually makes his way up the stairs. As he does so Ricky comes back into his home. Ricky mouth beginning to form words but stops in the very first letter on seeing Timmy from behind. With all the blood rushing to his dick Ricky licks his lips. Timmy's maid outfit easily lets whoever is behind him get a peek at his ass. But with Timmy at the top of the stairs Ricky can see all of his ass and from the bulge in his pants is pretty clear he likes what he sees. Timmy continues down the hall with little knowledge that Vicky's boyfriend was eyeing him like a seasoned steak.

Ricky simply following his dick gets up the stairs to find the maid dusting into a room. Opening the door Ricky peeks inside seeing Timmy bend over his ass tight against the blue panties. Ricky "Damn I didn't know this kids family had such a hot maid. Damn no wonder Vicky likes crashing here and taking these people's money. Fuck I'm sure she won't mind a quick fuck." As Ricky enters the room Timmy is bend over grumbling about having to now fold Vicky's clean clothes. Ricky comes in close and cups Timmy ass. On instinct Timmy reels back and openly slaps Ricky across his face. Ricky "Fuck you bitch that hurt." Timmy "Get out of here asshole!" Ricky in shock sees Timmy's face "The fuck you some kind of cross dressing fag." Timmy "No jerkoff Vicky makes me where this shit! But besides that get the fuck out!"

Ricky "Fuck that I came up here for some ass and I'm going to get it." Timmy about to signal Cosmo and Wanda for help is tackled as Ricky pins him to his bed and wrestles him onto his stomach. Shoving his mouth fill with one of Vicky's panties. Downstairs Vicky groans, "Where the fuck is that piece of..." Cut off in mid phrase Vicky hears a crash and heads upstairs. Vicky soon becomes alert when Timmy shouts stop. Rushing into the room Vicky eyes go wide. Ricky has Timmy on his stomach his hands tied behind his back. Ricky looking to unbuckle his belt with Timmy's peach colored ass fully exposed. The panties Vicky makes him wear at his knees. Ricky doesn't notice Vicky but Timmy does his eyes clearly glossy with tears. His makeup running down his cheeks as he shouts from the clothes wrapped around his mouth. Everything simply going in slow motion as Vicky sees Timmy scream something to her again. Instinct drives Vicky forward landing a clear and vicious right to Ricky's ears and jaw.

Ricky yelps in pain but before he can tell who hit him off. Vicky knees him in the dick and lands two more punches to his face. Ricky's face meets Vicky's shoes as she stomps his jaw. Still not finished Vicky draws Ricky from the room and throws him down the stairs. Each step another lump on top of the ones he's already forming. Ricky slowly pushes up as Vicky causally walks down the steps. Vicky standing over Ricky strikes fear into his bleeding face. As Ricky looks up at Vicky all he sees is her stone face etched with anger and rage. Vicky soon drops punch after punch onto Ricky's jaw. Soon after feeling his jaw break Vicky pulls Ricky to his feet and pins him to the wall. Vicky "Shouldn't have turned my back with a fucking clown like you who follows his dick." Ricky coughs up a few words but screams in pain as Vicky starts to assault his groin with her knee.

Hit after hit Ricky can feel his balls crush and push into his pelvis. Making his groans and coughs of pain sound as if he was breathing in helium. Vicky lets Ricky slide to the floor before she knees him once again in the face. Ricky head bounces off the wall with a hard crack and he's out like a light. Vicky makes a quick call and no more then a few minutes later the drug gang looking for Ricky shows up. Vicky drags Ricky to their van. Gang banger "Damn girl what he do to you to get this ass whooping?" Vicky "He tried to rape my squeeze." The gang bangers friends pull Ricky into the back and the banger hands Vicky some pills. Gang banger "Here girl I'm sure you boo is pretty shaken up. Give her one of those and a cool cup of water. She'll be hugging you all night after."

With that the gang members leave and Vicky gets back inside. She moves quickly work to remove the blood off the floor and wall. Vicky gets some water and ice then drops a pill into the glass. Getting upstairs Vicky finds Timmy curled up his hands free and no longer in his maid's outfit. But his bed sheet wrapped around him. Vicky "Here twerp." Timmy "Go away and don't think for a second I'm not telling my mom. Get out Vicky you caused this." Vicky "Twerp look..." Timmy "No you look! I've had it with people making fun of me. I'm sick of people looking at me like I'm some kind of pathetic lay they can take because they feel like it. I don't care if you circulate those photos Vicky. Cause when I'm finished with you, you won't be able to say my name without spending a month in jail." Vicky sees the anger in his eyes as well as the fresh tears running down his face. Vicky holds her surprise and hands Timmy the glass.

Vicky "Hear me first twerp then do what you want." Timmy is shocked he doesn't hear the normal commanding voice he's use to hearing from Vicky. She actually sounds like she wants to talk to him. Like she wants to have a calm conversation. Timmy takes the glass not facing her as she takes a set on his bed. Vicky "Twerp I don't have doubles of the picture I took of you. I only have one set I use them for my personal pleasure. And twerp your councilors were right I mess with your for a personal reason. I'm surprised with how smart you are that you still don't know." Timmy takes a few sips of water to simply glare at her. Timmy "So what you masturbate to the picture you took of me?"

Vicky "I do... plus I've had my eyes on your well before my sister." Timmy stops in mid drink to simply look at Vicky in shock. Vicky turns to Timmy reaching out she rubs his cheek. Vicky "I missed how you blush when your surprised. And I missed seeing your smile twerp. But you want to know twerp most of all I wanted to help you be stronger. However I thought my short jabs at how you looked would help you stand up to others. When in reality I was just another name on a list of fuckers who make your sweet face shed tears." Vicky uses both her hands to wipe away some of Timmy tears as he continues to cry. Before Timmy could say anything back Vicky got closer.

Vicky "Let me as least make one night the best you've ever had." Before a word could leave his lips Ricky pins Timmy her tongue making quick work of claiming and tasting his mouth. Timmy can't understand and he can't think straight. He's freaking out inside of his head but his body is so at ease he almost feels limp. Timmy barely feels his shirt leave his torso as Vicky starts to rub his chest. Teasing his nipple a little Vicky kisses Timmy cheek. Vicky "Tonight maybe our last night twerp but I'm going to make sure it's the best one night stand you'll ever have. Because we'll both leave this room smiling and happy to have each other." Vicky pops open the front of her skinny jeans and to Timmy shock Vicky is sporting a bulge. Timmy _'No she's going to rape me.'_

 **Smiles; Dun dun dun that's a cliffhanger for you.**

 **Jester; It sure is partner and like always please like, share, and comment if its not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; We're back baby!**

 **Jester; Let me guess you just watched all of Benders best moments from Futurama right?**

 **Smiles; Hell yes if humans ever make a real working robot. I know what mines will do and be.**

 **Jester; So you're going to make a female version of Bender. So you can date her while she cheats, steals, and messes around?**

 **Smiles; Get out of my head...**

 **Jester; Whatever lets get on with the reviews. Hot Shot oh dear friend we will throw a few curve balls but lets see how you react to this chapter with Vicky. Daniel2610994 then your going to get a real kick out of what she plans for later. Tonyalexander13 we know it's a drag but if you read our other fanfics it won't feel like such a long wait. Still thanks for the likes. Riderman09 glad you're liking the fic still Rider and don't worry we got a lot more callbacks coming. JP4demonking thanks hope we hear from you soon. SonAwesome ok about the sentences an who's speaking that's my bad. I've been writing so many chapters for this year. That I've been using the technique I learned in college where it just has the characters name. Then what they'll say. I'll be adding speech words or sounds before someone talks. Again sorry everyone for the long confusion.**

 **Smiles; Stop apologizing its not like they're paying us to write for them.**

 **Jester; Well they pay us in likes and reviews. And to which it they want to see more this kind of back and forth is needed. Deathreaper796 thanks for the like and don't worry your not the only one that was a little iffy about reading at first. But we're glad you came back. Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; LETS DANCE (RIP DAVID BOWIE)**

 **Timmy's View**

I'm in complete panic right now. Why cause Vick yes that's right my evil babysitter. The evil that has tortured me for the last few years is giving me the craziest french kiss. I've had some crazy kisses with Cosmo and Wanda but this is something else. Feeling her tongue glide across my while rubbing it is just too much. In my shock Vicky and I lock eyes. Her deep violet pink eyes scanning my face as her lips keep mine lips apart. For her tongue to continue to invade my mouth. I push away from her but her hands pin me back. Vicky pulls back to breath through her lips sighing, "Stop it twerp aren't you tired of our game...I am." Shaking my head to ask, "What are you talking about? I was almost raped by your psycho boyfriend and now your trying to do the same to me!" Vicky growls "Twerp look into my eyes and listen please." I stop struggling and slowly look at her. _'Wait please? Vicky never asks for anything.'_ Vicky eyes almost soften as she says, "Twerp since you started on this spiral of looking very attractive in this feminine male way. You've gotten more and more attractive in my eyes and now look at you.

"Even straight guys can't keep their hands off you. I know it's not right I know you feel phased out. Rejected and looked down on but I say fuck anyone who says that. You're like me twerp we can only be accepted by someone who'll understand and I understand twerp. Because like you I'm different too." Following Vicky eyes I look to her crotch and see a bulge a fucking bulge Vicky has a cock. Evil Vicky is a shemale! I squirm to grunt, "No! I won't let you rape me!" Vicky keeps my hands pinned using her legs she keeps my legs down so I can't kick her. Vicky shouts "STOP! Twerp I don't want to rape you. I want you to enjoy this... To enjoy us..." Looking at her with shock I ask "Us?" Vicky nods "Yes us twerp me and you, us. I heard you talk to those councilors about almost getting raped. About all the shit those fucking assholes put you through. I'll find them and make them all regret touching or hurting you."

I shake my head "No your evil why should I believe..." Vicky leans in and starts to lick my neck pushing my hands up now pinning them over my head. She frees one of her hands and starts to rub my thigh. She slowly licks up the side of my neck to my ear with a light nibble. Vicky licks my ear to sigh "Twerp I've only made you do chores to feed my lust for you. I know it was mean no horrible to make you dress like that. And making you dress like that was pretty much to fill in my own sick fantasies. But again I'm sorry I know you hate it and I know you don't like when you have no choice. But twerp let me give you a memory no one can fuck with." Gasping I struggle to plea, "Vicky please this is weird and strange even for me. Please don't rape me..." Vicky pushes down on my wrist to slightly yell, "It won't be rape! It'll be us... just two outcasts finally feeling pure love."

Slowly my focus stumps me I can't focus my eyes on her my head feels almost in a daze. Vicky says softly "Just let go twerp cause even if you get me fired after this. I'm going to make love to you like my life depends on it." Once again she takes claim of my mouth licking along my inner cheeks and stroking my hair and neck. Even as I somewhat struggle my hands feel so limp even as I touch her. Vicky tugs at the sheet that I had wrapped around me. Before long I'm left in nothing but the panties and thin white stockings. I try to crawl from her as she takes off her top and kicks off her shoes. But she easily rolls me back onto my back and licks my neck. Vicky coos and kisses my cheek "Stay twerp be good and I'll make sure no one hurts what we have." Soon Vicky is left in her underwear, which is a pair of boxer briefs. No bra, which is hardly a surprise seeing as she hardly wears one. The bulge in Vicky briefs clearly showing her arousal to fuck me.

Putting up my hands to keep her away I plea, "Vicky please no I won't tell just don't do this to me please..." Vicky stops and rubs my tears with her thumb to kiss my lips. She stops completely but holds me in place. Vicky asks, "What will it take?" I look into her eyes seeing them filled with a mix of passion and burning lust. Vicky seeing my confused face leans in until our noses touch, "What will it take for me to make love to you and show you that I'm what you need?" I shake my head as she cups my cheek. Still dazed I softly answer, "I don't know I'm just so confused so tired... I'm dizzy and I don't know what I want from anyone..." Vicky rubs my cheek to say, "Then twerp let's try a trail run no penetration just us naked together..." I just look at her with fear as she pulls off her remaining clothes and my own. Vicky's cock is clearly almost eight or over nine inches. Wanda's been teaching me how to measure cock sizes for safety.

I'm a solid nine even thought when I'm limp I roughly look like a five. Cosmo is two inches and a half small them me surprisingly. Vicky pulls off my stockings and panties to tossing them away with little care. Vicky leans in and peaks my lips. Vicky staring into my eyes says, "Your parents won't be home until tomorrow around ten. Twerp I won't force you I'll hold you like this every night if you want. Until you understand that no one can understand you better then me." Vicky flicks off the lights then with me on my side pulling my back to her chest. Feeling Vicky's b cups press to my back makes me slowly feel a rush of blood go to my crotch. As well as feel Vicky's still erect cock against my ass. Vicky sighs to nip my ear, "Twerp this will work just give it time and we will be much more to each other I promise." Vicky kisses my neck and before long I can feel her soft breathing at my neck become slow and steady. Leaving me still dizzy and confused beyond anything before. But so tired that I just want to sleep.

 **Vicky's View**

I can barely sleep even with the twerp right in my arms. I can feel my cock urge no scream at me to take him. To make him moan as he did earlier but with my names leaving his somewhat plump lips. Seeing his closed eyes and soft breath in the dim light I slowly reach down. Cupping his junk I smile he still a little hard. Biting my lip I whisper, "One taste won't hurt my chances with him. He'll understand even he would be tempted if we were in reverse." Slowly and not trying to wake him I stroke my twerp. With my free hand still holding his chest and pressing him to me. I'll do what's need for him for us to be closer. Feeling him panic a little clearly worried that it's a dream of someone raping him. Quickly I lean in whisper calmly to him and nipping at his ear softly. My twerp shudders completely surprised by the feeling and no doubt still fidgety that it's my voice.

He murmurs my name with doubt but again I ease him to the idea. Licking my free hand I start to stroke and swirl my finger on his nipple. His breathing hitches as I continue my playtime with him. I whisper a compliment to him I really do like the size of his cock. Maybe later on in our relationship we can role-play who wears the pants in bed. He mumbles a reply but it doesn't matter this is our moment even if he doesn't know. Stroke after stroke I keep a calm pace not wanting to wake him up from his somewhat wet dream. Kissing his neck I lightly glide my cock between his soft ass cheeks. I moan as I latch onto his neck I won't leave a hickey tonight-another night. _'Oh twerp I know I'm breaking what you asked but I need to feel inside of you. I need my hopes for us to be true.'_ Soon my strokes finally get to him. Feeling the twerp's hips push forward he gasps ever so softly. And I use both hands to cup his cock head.

Slurpt after messy slurpt his cum collects in my hands. Moving myself around I see the large clump of cum in my cupped hands. Dividing the spoils of my raid on my twerps balls. I lick up the cum from my right hand. Another nice surprise is how fruity his cum tastes. Almost like gummy bears kind of fruity weird huh? Pulling my left hand from under him I spread his cheeks to then use the cum to lube his asshole. Using a finger I send a little of his cum lube inside. My twerp clinches and starts to stir but I calm him with sweet words and more soft neck kisses. After a minute of lightly easing and mild fingering I get him to finally accept two fingers right to my knuckle. With him aroused but calm I get to lubing myself. Lying On my back I franticly jerk off not wanting to wake him or waste this chance. But not want to miss a chance to finalize our relationship. I close my eyes thinking of everything that'll make me cum faster.

I first think of my fantasies of twerpy strutting around our dream home in his maid's outfit. Dusting with care and not because I told him. When I get home he's all smiles and walks over to me with ease in some nice black pumps. I get a kiss and a fresh cup of honey and milk. The honey nice and warm thanks to his fresh squeezed cum milk. Finishing my cup and wrap my arm around him asking what he wants to do tonight. He playfully giggles to whisper into my eyes for our fun. Smirking I change my thought to a recent memory and one that'll get me off fast. Just today I had my mom give me a blowjob to calm my morning wood but even that left me still pretty backup. Hence why I'm still hard even after being asleep for like two hours. Being a part time shemale sucks. I mean I can cum but it's just fucking precum in large amounts mixed with my pussy juices. My grandma says I get it from my dads or her side of the family. Stupid dormant genes twerpy and me really got the short end of the fucking stick.

But well find love in each other. And say fuck off to anyone that wants to mess with us. Maybe we'll laugh as we ruin their lives oh that'd be a lot of fun. I bite my little as I remember what Tootie did to my balls last time she tried to get out of her turn tending to my needs. Still stroking my cock I shove two fingers into my ass. Feeling the final twitch I stifle my moan and cock my head making sure that my twerp is still sleeping. My splurts aren't multi like my twerpy mines are just one long burst. Once done I smear my whole cock with my cum lube I turn back to my side. Readjusted I angle myself and lean in to whisper "You'll forgive me when we're married twerp." Kissing his cheek I spread his ass and lube his crack a little more. Rubbing his cock again one last time I lightly I make a simple wish. For all my dreams of the twerp and me to finally and slowly come true. With three soft nudges my cock head pops into his hole.

MY twerp hisses and even with my soft words he wakes up forcing me to hold him in place. But soon tears stream his face again. Twerpy shakes to say, "Just like others and all the time before you're a lair." Kissing his neck I rub his chest saying, "Please twerp I need this I need us! Please..." Twerpy turns his head, "Do what you want but I won't look at you. And I expect you never to show yourself around me again." I can feel my heart breaking I won't loss him. Pulling at him to come back to me I say softly, "Twerp please... Do you know what it's like watching the one you love suffer? I wanted to make you tough so that when I confessed you would love it. Please don't throw our chance away. You said it yourself you don't know what you want. Let me help you feel loved like no other. Let me make your choice easy and wonderful." Sliding to the middle of my cock my twerp is on his stomach his face buried in a pillow. As I try to roll him to face me he stays locked not letting up. Feeling my heart clinch I just sigh giving him soft thrusts.

 _'Fuck what's wrong with me? I don't even butt fuck my mom and Tootie softly. If I do end up in a relationship with twerp I might be the bottom. Or maybe we can share... fuck now I'm questioning where I'll stand in our relationship? I can't wuss out he's mine my twerp is mine!'_ Giving him slightly harder thrusts I can hear his pants and moans through the pillow. But I really want to see his face. But with me breaking my word I don't think he'll hear me out. Feeling the twerp's soft ass juice on more of my cock I slowly bury all of my cock. I sigh letting my fantasy try to replace my grief of losing him. I smile seeing twerpy and me in bondage clothes after a stressful month of work. Oh the twerps wearing a sexy strap gimp suit. Myself I'm in a full body thin plastic suit as he spanks my tits. My suit has no eyes just a mouth and pussy hole. I moan and pant feeling him being dominate telling me of all his frustrations of being bottom with me not tending to his needs.

I pant my sorrys and how I'll make it up to him. Twerp then picks something up and lashes my ass making me squeal in surprise and excitement. Twerp giggles to say, "You will be sorry Vicky. I'm going to strut you around like this. I can't wait for the photo hounds outside to get some good snap shots of you like this. What will the town think of the great mayor soon to be governor is a freaky gimp? I wonder what headlines they'll put up? I hope they come up with some sexy puns." I moan as he goes right for my pussy. Yes the thing with my genes induced cock is that it comes and goes. It's like a two weeklong period deal. It'll stay for as long as it wants but sometimes I get lucky and it goes away for a while after I have some good long sex. But my mom and sister can only take so much punishment. Plus too many people asked last time why Tootie was walking funny. As my fantasy collapses I cum hard I mean I feel my spine shudder with pleasure hard. Looking down twerpy is shaking and his moans are long gone.

Easy down I wrap my arms around him kissing his neck and his earlobe. Softly I say, "Twerp please don't tell I... no you need someone to hold you to love you. I know I've wronged you but let me start making up for it all. Please give me a chance I... I need you in my life. I need you to feel the love that I've had to hide... all my fantasies and drams you've filled me with. Please I know I'm confusing the fuck out of you. But please don't throw away me for these few missteps. I'm not like those rapists and jackoffs. Like you my father's dormant genes have left me with little in love choices. I took my frustrations out by being evil but for you I want to be a softy... please." Minutes go by and twerpy doesn't say anything. Looking down my soft cock is pretty much resting between his ass now. Twerpy says, "I don't know if I can trust you Vicky. For so long you'd had feelings for me and just for what? For me to fill out a sick fantasy you've had about me?

I cringe as he adds, "A fantasy you're just hoping I'll agree to after what you just did to me... Destroy all the photos and video of me in the maid and cat outfits. Then we'll talk when I'm ready... If I even want to after I get help." I sigh leaning in and kissing his cheek to say "I know one day I'll make you happy just please give me the smallest amount of faith and love that you can spare." The twerp remains on his stomach face buried in the pillow as I return to lying on my back. Exhaling I look at the alarm clock showing that its only two in the morning. Setting the clock for seven I close my eyes and dream. In my dream I see an angry and teary-eyed twerp. In his hands are picture showing me screwing another woman. Twerpy cries slash shouts, "Stop lying to me and tell me that truth! Is she really pregnant? God you couldn't keep it in your fucking pants even when we're together!" I turn from him in shame and he slaps me cursing at me and while shaking as he cries. Twerpy says, "I'm done expect the divorce papers in a week. And Abigail will be with me you may have given birth to her Vicky. But she won't know neglect like you've done to me." Watching him storm off I'm left sad and truly lost in my shame. My dream home feeling me with emptiness instead of joy.

 **Third Persons View**

Timmy sighs as he sits with his friends for lunch. It's been a week since his encounter with Vicky. And to Timmy's relief she hasn't shown her face or tried to make contact. Timmys dad doesn't like leaving him alone but Vickys excuse has remained that she's overbooked for a while. After asking Wanda and Cosmo's advice on her actions to him both fairies told Timmy her feelings for him weren't a lie. Leaving Timmy even more confused on how to handle the swirling confusing she left in his mind. Timmy thought that finding love would be somewhat hard. Another shock was that because of the encounter and Vicky's honest emotions it unlocked another perk. Like Strut being unlocked without his knowledge the Explorer's perk was unlocked. The task that Vicky filled out to help unlock the perk apparently was her willingness to help Timmy explore himself with her helping him. And her honest feelings for Timmy helped boost the task to completion.

The Explorer perk opened the three sub perks without delay. First was Fingers, teasing partner has a chance of drastically increases the euphoria of a partner. As well as making masturbation even more arousing. (Chibi Timmy is wriggling his fingers looking at the viewer with seductive eyes). Sight allows user to key in on favorite spots of partners even spots they don't know of. (Chibi Timmy is squinting his eyes as he looks at his nude partners body). Strange or Friendly allows user to use their voice to tease partner with different and wild thoughts or fantasies. With a small chance that partner will cum without even being touched. (Chibi Timmy whispers into partners ear making them blush and hug him). Being the linguist he is Timmy decided to increase his vocal skills with Strange or Friendly. When he gets the chance. AJ snaps Timmy out of his thought as he nudges his shoulder. AJ asks, "Dude who is that blonde bombshell next to cheer team?" Looking over Timmy smiles softly replying "Oh that's Pacifica Northwest her family is friends with mine and Remys." Tootie gasps as she was chowing to say, "What! You know the Northwest's? Timmy you've got to get us into their parties."

Timmy waves his hand to say, "Sorry Tootie they're very picky about who gets an invite. People who aren't well on the high end of the social ladder have to go through some tests to get invites. I would let you in with my tickets just to rub it in Mr. Northwest's face. But my dad will complain about his reputation and how I'm lowering our standing. And crap like that. Still don't mess with Pacifica she'll make you regret crossing her." A voice from behind them states, "Never figured you'd be one to care about your fathers option Tim." Turning Timmy smirks seeing Pacifica and the two sidekicks standing beside her. Timmy nods, "Good to see you too Paz." Pacifica groans, "Did Mabel tell you that? I told her to stop calling me that now she has you doing it. Whatever so Tim Mabel wasn't joking when she told me what your dad did. Sorry about your condition." Timmy shrugs, "Eu I'm getting use to the idea of looking like I do. I can still dance way better then you any day though."

Pacifica crosses her arms, "Hey you only won that ball dance because my partner had led feet." Timmy asks, "And mine didn't? So Pacifica what brings you here oh and how's Wendy doing?" Pacifica uses a napkin and places it down before she sits down next to Timmy. Pacifica huffs, "Well she's doing ok modeling for Glenn Pascal has great perks. Still wish I didn't have to attend school like Mabel and Wendy." Timmy laughs, "Well whose fault is that?" Pacifica groans to glare mildly at Timmy saying, "Not mine I did what the instructor said. But I still didn't make the USA team because of three fucking points." Timmy takes a drink from his soda to say, "Well there is always next time right?" Pacifica sighs, "Right but mother still says this will serve as my punishment which sucks. So Tim what are you doing Friday? And please don't say you're wasting your brain on video games still." Timmy frowns saying, "Hey video games and comics are a thriving industry that is making more money then movies. But I was thinking about having a little get together at my house maybe."

Pacifica types away at her phone, "Done ok I just sent out the invites Tim hope you're ready for a good crowd of people to come and party." Timmy groans, "Pacifica my home isn't a manor so keep it under thirty." Pacifica nods with a soft smirk, "Later Tim." Tootie squeals wrapping her arms around Timmy's. Tootie smiles to say, "Now you can invite us to the party." AJ agrees, "It would be pretty cool to go to a popular party dude." Chester pumps his fist to add, "I can finally put my moves on the dance floor to work." Timmy sighs, "Fine but you three have to behave and dress nice. Not fancy nice but party cool nice. Oh and Chester clean your braces dude." Chester nods while covering his mouth to avoid anyone seeing his teeth. In class Mr. Croaker growls he can't believe that Veronica hasn't had a meltdown or complained at all. As she and Timmy present their project Croaker hardly listens but on hearing Veronica speak he knows they did the work.

Mr. Croaker growls under his breath to say, "Well it meets the requirements and its well done now NEXT!" With the class over Croaker growls as he watches Timmy and his friends leave the school grounds. Croaker collects his papers and goes to the school basement. Making sure no one is looking he removed a brick by the boiler and pulls a leaver hidden behind it. Croaker huffs, "Turner you have no idea the power I seek. You may have hindered my work for a year but I'll have the last laugh when I destroy you and all those who mocked me. I'll have the power of the universe all in my hands! Heh-ehe-heh!" Timmy smiles at his dad displeasure. Timmys dad crosses his arm to state, "No means no I won't have him throw a party here!" Timmy's mom grabs her husband ear to growl in his face. Timmys mom glares to say "Both the Buxaplenty and the Northwest are letting their kids come over. As well as a number of the other families Timmy has been in business with. And have you forgotten that they all like him? I don't care what you want this is for Timmy got it!?"

Timmys dad gulps knowing full well not to cross his wife when she's giving him the devil eyes. If this were a cartoon he would have sworn her hair was on fire. And her tongue was forked as she glared death into his face. Free from his wives hold Timmys dad goes out to his car. Timmy mom turn to her son smiling to say, "Ok Sweetie you'll have the house to yourself until eleven. Then John Mop and his cleaning crew will be here to put the house back in order. They'll also help get your guest out of the house." Timmy smiles hugging his mom thanking her for trusting him. Timmys mom kisses his cheek to say, "Oh its ok Sweetie not everyday you ask to throw a party. So I'm more then happy that you're going to get more social." Timmy kisses his mom on the cheek and waves her off.

Timmy then goes to the side of the door and slides a panting out of the way. Revealing a number pad Timmy types in two sets of five digits and he gets a confirmed lock sign. Cosmo and Wanda poof behind Timmy in their Chibi forms. Cosmo asks, "Hey Timmy what's with the fancy number pad?" Timmy answers, "It's the door locking controls. I basically just locked my parents and the guest room. I'll lock my door upstairs when I finish getting dressed. But I'll need your help with what I'm going to wear." Wanda smiles, "Oh I know just what you need Sport." Pulling Timmy into his bathroom Wanda wastes no time grooming and poofing up different clothes for him to wear. On leaving his bathroom Cosmo is even shocked as Timmys now looking like the definition of sexy and cool.

Timmy has his hair smooth completely back and his face thanks to Wanda has soft touches of makeup. His outfit is a dark midriff revealing tank top. While sporting a sleek maroon jacket with rounded shoulders. His pants are tight Saturday night fever black bell-bottoms with matching black and white slightly raised heel shoes. Thanks to his diet Timmy has a lean and tan stomach. Cosmo can't help but poof himself to be Timmy's cool belt buckle and belt. Timmy looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. Going into his jewelry chest Timmy slips on a pinky ring and gold chain. Timmy nods to say "Ok now to make the places ready. I wish for..." After several wishes, which included two butlers, the living room filled with cool colored fog, kitchen prepped with food, and backyard turned into a dance floor. They place is ready for Timmy guests. Timmy however didn't know that the guests started to arrive and that Vicky was keeping watch over the party from afar. From one of the neighboring roofs Vicky watches the party as best she could. When Timmys dad called her the news shocked her that Timmy was hosting a party. She internally chalked it as being something his two councilors told him to alleviate himself of what happened between them.

Vicky however growled seeing her sister and several well-dressed girls going into Timmys house. Vicky grinds her teeth a little to growl, "Those cunts better not get any ideas." As Vicky continued to watch Timmy slipped on a pink fedora formed by Wanda once told him all the guest arrived. Locking his room Timmy walked to the top step and all eyes were shocked seeing him. Timmy smiles saying "Sup everybody ready for a wild night!" With a smile the guest agreed and started to party. With the music going and the crowd of forty-eight divided between the living room and the backyard things are going great. Pacifica walks over to Timmy with a smoothie cup in hand. Pacifica says, "Well you cleaned up nicely Tim. I can't believe it really you showing off for someone?" Timmy says, "No Pacifica just being free from my usual self. Plus it's nice to be at a non uptight party for once." Pacifica nods, "Yeah just wished Remy didn't invite the sour bunch twins." Timmy looks past Pacifica's sidekicks to see Tad and Chad pretty much stuck up to the far side of the living room. Timmy smirks "Let em just means everyone get to enjoy the party more."

Pacifica raises an eyebrow to say "Ok wild man Mabel told me you've got smooth moves when you dance at a formal get together. And you calm to be better still at dancing. But lets see your moves in a cool party." Getting into the backyard Pacifica tells the DJ to play some house and right away the dance floor is jumping. Remy who was talking with Veronica and Trixie about Tad and Chad's attitude looks up as several guests go to the back. Along with the three Timmys trio of friends everyone is equally shocked seeing Timmy dance and groove to the music with Pacifica. Not wanting to be shown up Pacifica starts to groove her hips into the music. Flaunting her skills even as Timmy ups his pace. Breaking out some smooth and fancy footwork. Trixie looks on in shock at how smooth Timmy's moves are. But how free spirited he is. She's never seen him act like this before. Veronica standing next to Remy whose just smiling watching on completely envious of the Northwest girl.

Timmy and Pacifica are practically teasing everyone with how good they look. And it's taking everything she has to not only drool. But not to start fidgeting with her thighs. Tootie watches on just as envious as Veronica that another girl is dancing her heart out with Timmy. But with Chester and AJ along with a lot of guests cheer on the two they don't care to stop. Tootie knows she's going to have to step up her game big time to compete with Pacifica. Tootie biting her lip thinks, _'I won't let any rich skank take you Timmy. You'll see I'm better then them all. Just wait until you're perfect creampuff shows you what she can do. But first I need to find then use the bathroom.'_ Hiding her blush Tootie goes to do her business fast in the bathroom. Vickys need for sex driving her normal teenage hormones up the wall even at small moments. Tad and Chad just glare from the crowd. Both still not believe that Pacifica 'amazing body' Northwest is dancing with Timmy. The two finally realizing that Timmy to their status is a solid threat. One that they two have to get rid of if they want a chance at any hot babes.

 **Smiles; Timmy got enemies and new crushes. I just want to know one thing who's next?**

 **Jester; You and everyone will find out later partner. Well you will after I tell you later but for everyone else thanks for reading. And like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Why are we here its Christmas week. I want to drink and find me a warm partner to sleep with.**

 **Jester; Oddly specific that you added warm in that statement but you can fill your sexual needs after. Right now we need to update so we can have fun. So like my friend said everyone happy holidays or like us merry Christmas. So seeing as we have a few things planned this week we'll just jump right into the reviews.**

 **Smiles; I'll handle this.**

 **Jester; You sure?**

 **Smiles; Yes damn it now let me handle it! Riderman09 then you're going to love the twist at the end of this one bro. Cause its going to be a real big shock for Timmy and his mom that morning. Random guest glad you approve.**

 **Jester; You handled that really well.**

 **Smiles; Shut up and lets go find a cutie that'll let us have a threesome.**

 **Jester; No I prefer one partner or two female partners.**

 **Smiles; Fine I'll get you your own lets go already!**

 **Timmy's dad View**

Walking into my home I can't help but groan at how the air smells like sweat and something fruity. Timmy walking past his mother and me as if nothings wrong. I glare at him while he simply walks to the fridge, "Boy what the hell happened last night?" Timmy answers, "I had a party Pacifica and Remy had fun by the way mom. Oh and Pacifica said her mom might be giving you a call mom to catch up." My wife says "Oh that's wonderful news sweetie. I'm sure you'll be relaxing today after how long you partied last night?" Timmy answers, "No mom I'm going to the new collectors shops over by the mall later but for most of the day I'll be taking it slow." My wife says, "Ok sweetie do you need me to drive you?" Timmy answers, "No I'll take my scooter later mom." After the boy left I groan, "The least he could do is have John clean the place down more. It still smells of teen hormone and shame in here."

My wife grabs my ears to glare into my face. My wife says, "If you don't want to have tinnitus you will leave my son to do social gathers at his own pace. The last thing I want you to do is ruin his social life after your last few stunts. And don't think for a second that I haven't noticed your judgmental eyes. Pull another stunt like does doctors and the last thing that you will have to worry about what Timmy is wearing. Am. I. Clear?" I nod freed from her grip to go to my lair. Sitting down in my chair I activate my drone cow network and see the boy driving his scooter to the mall. Taking up my phone I call Victoria. I can count on the best two-faced girl in this town to have my interests in mind at least. Victoria answers, "What's the word Mr. Turner?" Tapping my fingers onto my chair I answer, "I want a full report on what happened last night at my sons little party. I also want to know the reactions of the more wealthy guests as well." Victoria report is shocking and the picture of the boy dancing in such a lowbrow outfit shouldn't even exist. Telling Victoria that will be all I end the call to walk over to my weapons rack.

Pulling my Cowzooka I blast three deactivated Cowsentries to then throw the empty weapon aside. I shout, "Why won't he grow right?! The blood of Turner past THE TURNERS! The worlds most infamous bloodline of killers, evil inventors, and men of high social stature run through his veins. And yet he looks like a twisted cross between a girl with a eating problem and a pasty emo. Why can't he grow right?" Growling I clench and unclench my hands trying to find out the reason. I stop to think more rubbing my chin _'Genes? Yes that's it his genes are dormant hidden behind his mothers side. If I can isolate the evil side of my family genes. I'll finally have the perfect son and heir to my legacy.'_ I smile to say "Its brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT Haaahhha!"

 **Timmy's View**

Stretching a little I groan feeling my hips a little. Wanda asks "Sore from Pacifica bumping hips into you sport?" I nod replying "Yeah one thing I can say about Pacifica she has some tough hips and ass... Wow I honestly never thought I'd say that about anyone much less Pacifica." Cosmo chuckles to say "Well not the first time you'll be finding yourself saying stuff like that Timmy. Oh hey so what do you want to do with the rest of the day?" I tap my fingers to ask "Wanda what do you think we should do?" Wanda smiles to say, "Lets complete a task from the list in your diamond. I mean its such a nice day out why not use it." I nod to say, "Ok lets see what we can do?" Looking over the list for personal tasks I find one a little easy. I say, "Ok here's a good one and it's easy. Try to keep an erection for three to five minutes without touching yourself." Cosmo says "That is easy so what do you need from us Timmy?" I smile to say "Last time you helped me unlock a perk Cosmo. This time its Wanda's turn. Wanda are you ready?" She nods with a big smile her wand ready to grant my wish. I say "Wanda I wish you were in the sexist panties and bra you own. And were reliving one of your favorite orgasms."

Wanda kisses my check to say "Thank you sweetie." With a way off her wand the familiar purple smoke of their wishing magic surrounds Wanda. And seconds later she reappears in her human form wearing red see through panties and a bra. They really look shiny too almost plastic shiny. But before I knew it Wanda bends her legs, as she remains standing and gave a big ahegao face. Biting her lip Wanda moans loud as she cums not just once but three times in a long drawn out orgasms. I can tell when one orgasms stops and when one starts by how she's shaking and how much juice she's dripping onto the floor. The first one hit like a bullet Wanda cums hard as several large drops come out between her fingers as she cups her pussy. Her juices fall down her inner thighs making her knees shake and wanting her to drop foreword.

From between her wet fingers I can see her clit throbbing almost. Using her thumb as she shakes Wanda plays with the clit as if it's a game controller thumb stick. When her orgasms stops she starts to breath faster and taking long breathes. But half a minute later her next orgasm hits her and its just like before. Only now the puddle between her legs and at her feet grows a little more. I'm complete transfixed that I hardly have to turn my head to tell that Cosmo is jerking off as fast as he can. Wanda once on her last orgasm is hugging or groping her hips an ass as she twists from one side to the other. As if she's trying to squeeze that last bits of her orgasm out of herself.

With the orgasm over I rush over to Wanda and help her lie down. Wanda kisses me for a brief moment to smile saying, "Thanks sport I really loved that orgasm cause it split up into three parts." I blink to ask, "That was one long orgasm but I thought for women that your orgasms are always one after the other?" Cosmo says, "No Timmy that's not always the cause and it happens to guys too. Sometimes your body reacts different to certain intensive or demanding moments of sex. So while some people have to continue to get to their next orgasm. Some people get lucky and strike a chance at one orgasm that happens twice or like Wanda three times in a row. Often times when it happens you can't move and your mind is in such euphoria state that if your partner is still going it just makes it all better." I blink to look at Wanda her eyes half distant and half looking at us. I nod to say "I hope one day I get to feel that kind of orgasm. But for now looks like I got a new perk point to use. But which one to put it in?"

I look over the remaining four perks that I haven't opened and still can't pick. Wanda taps me to say, "Go with Body or Allure sweetie they at best for what you want to do right now." I think to a moment to say "Well I am trying to better myself so I'll go with Body." With the point added to the star the three sub perks reveal themselves as well. I can't help but chuckle at how silly some of the Chibi versions of me are. The first sub perk is 'Hey I'm a Grower' increases girth and length of cock while also expanding balls slightly. (Chibi Timmy smirks as he holds his cock, which comically grows as well as his balls expand between his legs). The next one is 'Tough Enough' when you penetrate or receive your endurance is slightly better depending on how demanding your partner is. (Chibi Timmy is erection is flexing as if it's a third arm. Showing off its muscles and veins.). Last is 'Roundabout' trying new positions will slightly increase stamina. For best affect three or more positions must be used during sex.

(Chibi Timmy is smiling as he plays a game of naked twister. While comically and cartoonishly he has himself wrapped around his two partners). I say, "Well these look like they can be helpful later. But I guess I should take it easy today. I mean partying like a normal teen is exhausting." Wanda sits up to stroke my hair and give me a light hug. Cosmo says "Well I guess that means we'll be just sitting back an watching something right?" I nod taking up my TV remote and changing the channel until I found the travel channel. I really like all the different places and things they show. Before long I'm lying on Wandas boobs with Cosmo in his fairy form is resting on my back. Smiling I just relax and continue to watch the show.

 **Third person's View**

To many it's shocking to see one of the heiresses to the Northwest fortune casually talking to Timmy. Sure she made sure to keep her high profile attitude whenever Chester tried a pickup line. Tootie however had to stiffen growls every time Pacifica casually touch or playfully flirted with Timmy. Timmy even poked back at Pacifica with small inside jokes. Remy sitting still with the other popular kids can't honestly say they would be so causal with Pacifica. They all know that the Northwest own a lot of businesses and locations. To make enemies with them is easy from what Remy says. But to make friends with them is next to impossible.

They only allow a few into their inner circle. To no surprise Trixie asked if Timmy or Remy was apart of that circle. Remy replied, "I've only had short talks with Pacifica and Mabel. I've had mild talks with their father due to my doing business with Mr. Northwest. But as of yet I haven't had the chance to mildly associate myself with the oldest daughter. Timothy is friends with all three daughters and worked for both parental Northwest on several occasions." Tad huffs to say "I still don't get how that guy can get chummy with the Northwests. I mean sure his dad is a businessman that knows his stuff. But why do they all suck up to Turner?" Chad laughs to say, "Maybe is cause they feel sorry for how freakish he is? I mean plenty of guys mistook him for a chick and those buckteeth ain't helping him in the looks department either."

As the duo laughs Pacifica had ended her talk with Timmy and had walked over to see the popular group. And on hearing what the two had to say Pacifica simply glares. Both stop and Pacific glares to start laughing into the back of her hand. Remy gulps saying "I know that laugh be gentle with them Pacifica dear." Pacifica holds her glare at the two to say, "You two really are sad you know. At least Timmy has to guts to face people with his body knowing how people will react. And I have to say it's really sad when people can't see the strengths in others for doing something so courageous. Buxaplenty why do you associated with such petty people. I know as rich and popular go we should surround ourselves with like-minded individuals. But I can see why Timmy choices to sit with the poor kids and not here. Petty minds and snobbish attitudes don't make the wealthy anymore."

With that Pacifica turns and walks off her butler and two guards following after her. Remy simple chuckles at Tad and Chads stunned faces. Remy says "I did warn you didn't I. Timothy has powerful friends and they will defend him because of his aid to them. Also reminder Timothy can ask any of those friends to make business deals that would out shine other companies in competition. And after that verbal lashing I can't be seen with you two especially after a Northwest gives their disapproval. And the last thing I need is to be seen, as a sympathizer to someone a Northwest dislikes. Farewell old beans and hope you recover from this." Remy taking his teacup and is followed by his two aids in Pacifica's direction. Trixie and Veronica leave as well knowing full well that their parents have been trying to get into the more extravagant of inner circles.

Soon the removed popular group members find Pacifica under a fancy bench table piece outside. Pacificas butler is using a ready assemble grill to make her grilled veggies and clams. Remy gives a soft bow asking "Pacifica dear would it be alright if we join you?" Pacifica gives an off hand sure and the trio sits as well. Trixie and Veronica remain silent not wanting to be the next targets of Pacificas verbal and social scorn. Remy asks, "In all our encounters I must admit short conversations Pacifica. Why did you defend Timothy so? It's not like you to stand up for others? Most of the time you're putting others down and belittling anyone who gets in your way." Pacifica doesn't turn simply gives Remy a one eyed glance.

Pacifica says, "Because Timmy won't talk back to idiots like that. I've known him for years now and he does have a backbone. And trust me I've seen him when he's angry and if you've seen the classic cartoons. When the evil villain grins with joy or their plotting an evil skims that's how Timmy is when pissed off. But whenever some body talks about his body or his looks. Timmy's mind falls back into defense mode because of his fathers judgment and accusations of his body." Trixie looks at Veronica as both remain quiet and key in on listening more. Remy says "Timothy has told me bits about why he's suing the doctors that cause his current state of figure. But he's never told me the whole story. Do you know Pacifica?"

Pacifica growls almost crushing the can of Pit cola in her hand. Pacifica huffs to say, "Of course I know and I won't forget it. It was a while ago my father had told me that Timmys father was complaining about how skinny Timmy was. How no matter how hard he tried he wasn't looking manly like his father or the rest of the Turner men. So father asked what he planned to do. That's when Timmy father told my father he paid Timmys doctor to say he needed special hormone shots to help with an imbalance in his blood. Ten shots later Timmy started to change and not the way his father wanted. No one but my sisters and me were seeing Timmy at the time. And we all noticed hell even my mother noticed and told Timmys mother. The doctor gave after his mother gave him words. And if you remember when Timmys mother has words with someone its serious. Once the doctor told Timmy and his mother the truth Timmy locked into himself. And his mother went off like a nuclear bomb. She's making sure the doctor and his nurse won't get out of jail for the next fifteen to twenty years. While they pay for all the pain Timmy went through. Add them losing their licenses as a bonus. And Timmy father I don't know what his mother did to him. But whenever those two are together he keeps trying to butter her up. But from what my mother says it's just his way of trying to make sure she doesn't divorce him and take anything."

Remy says, "So Timothy's father fears his mother. And Timothy only tolerates him because his mother is still with him. I see why Timothy has issues when it comes to his father. Remembering that kind of traumatic betrayal would make him or anyone shrink into themselves on remembering. But Pacifica if I may how do your sisters feel about these events?" Pacifica chuckles to answer "Well Mabel being her silly self wanted Timmys mom to drop his father in a pool of beef them set hungry tigers after him. While Wendy just wanted to see Timmys mother beat him senseless." Remy looks at Pacifica with concern though to most Wendy maybe a model she has strength that is shocking for someone her size. From rumors suggested she'll harm anyone that ticks her off isn't that much of a shock. But still a shock is when you see Wendy use her strength to lift someone of some thing well over her head. As the two continue to talk Trixie and Veronica remain silent getting a new prospective of Timmys life and those who standby him.

Back in his lair after another short battle with Dashing Berg Timmys dad finishes his weeklong tests. Muttering to himself Timmys dad makes the final calculations to his formula and the dosage. Setting that he'll need to give his son two dosses to finally get him to be the son he wants. Smirking at his success Hue starts to laugh at his personal victory. A few blocks away Timmy shudders making Chester poke his arm. Chester asks, "Dude you ok?" Timmy shrugs answering, "Either someone just walked over my grave or someone is stalking me. Either way I don't know for sure." AJ sits down next to his two friends on Chester worn couch with a bag of popcorn as he pours melted cheese onto the kernels.

AJ says, "Well it could always be Tootie finally planning to make her move and bone you in your sleep." Timmy sighs to say, "I just don't get why she can't see I'm not interested. And please don't talk about raping someone in their sleep dude... I don't like that image..." Chester laughs nervously seeing Timmy's face to say "Man Tootie is not going to get over how nice you were to her in middle school. You were the only guy to go to her dance residuals. And you can actually be around evil Vicky without getting killed." AJ nods, "Yea dude she almost killed us with those throwing axes she had last time we went over to their house." Timmy rolls his eyes and clinches his pants leg for a moment at hearing her name to say, "Well I did warn you not to leave the room without me or Tootie. And you did walk in on her taking off her shirt. Plus you're lucky she had her back to you. Or she wouldn't have stopped when you both ran out the house."

Both friends shudder at the idea of Vicky charging after them in her attempts to kill them. Or in her words turn them inside out. Timmy simply tries to relax as he and his friends watch the cartoon shorts for cartoons that are to come out. Around ten o'clock Timmy got home which he decided to call a night heading right to bed. After an hour Timmy is fast asleep and his dad makes his move. With the syringe gun in hand Hue slides the covers from over his sons arm. Hue smirks to say "Goodbye weakling and hello manly Timothy." With the first dosage now racing through Timmys system Hue retreats to his room awaiting the morning to see the first signs of Timmys changes. Hearing the ring of his alarm clock Timmy presses the snooze button and goes right to the bathroom. Peeing right away Timmy sighs at the relief and sniffs the air with his eyes still closed.

Humming at the smell of fresh pancakes no doubt his moms handy work. Getting down the stairs fast Timmy turns into the kitchen telling his mom good morning as he rubs his eyes. But as she sees Timmy her worried voice asks "Timmy what happened?" Timmy asks, "What do you mean mom?" Hearing his voice Timmy flings his hands up to cover his mouth. His once meek voice was slightly softer no just as soft as Michael Jackson **(RIP MJ).** Rushing to the second bathroom close by Timmy sees himself. His face and skin looking even softer, his cheeks and lips almost a lush and kissable like a teens dream girl. Backing away from the mirror Timmy gets the biggest shock of it all. His hips now fully noticeable and full his stomach almost if not hourglass like. But what made him scream into tears is seeing his chest. Yes from under his sleeveless shirt Timmy now has a b sized busted. Timmys mom comes into the bathroom at hearing his scream as Timmy frantically telling himself it's not really. But at feeling his mom hug him Timmy knows he's not dreaming and this is very really.

 **Jester; Like always everyone like, share, and comment if it's not too much. It really helps us and lets us know how we're doing. So peace off and we'll see you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; I say we just post a schedule and be done. I find it upsetting that people can't keep track of our by monthly update pattern.**

 **Smiles; Fine whatever ok you all here is the monthly updates shown to you so you can see how we update. And we'll continue to update like this for the year.**

 **Update schedule take note if you read a certain fic from us!**

 **~April- There's Plenty of Edd, As bad as he needs**

 **~May- Eternal, and with hope the hiatus for Ghost and Fist will end if we see enough reviews.**

 **~June- Shifting, Wand again to then once more recycle the rotation over.**

 **Smiles; There you all get to see how we'll be updating. And hopefully won't freak out or PM us constantly for updates when you don't see an fics update right away.**

 **Jester; Smiles calm down go watch some hentai I'll handle the reviews. Well hopefully finally see the schedule will help you all prepare for the waits. So reviews, Riderman09 oh the twist is coming this chapter friend and its a big one. Tonyalexander13 thanks for all the likes and look to the schedule above so you'll understand how we update. Hot Shot oh my friend you have no idea the pain that is to come. Biginferno my friend its Timmy's life everything gets complicated at some point and others just taking longer. Deathreaper796 yes and you'll find out why magic isn't a cure all for everything too my friend. DarkxKitsune15 thanks for the likes and hope you like this chapter too. JP4demonking oh said dads luck is going to be in a sharp decline from now on trust me. So again special thanks to everyone favoriting and following. You all really help show your love for the fic too. So read on my fellow readers.**

 **Timmy's View**

After hours of blood work, physical examinations, x-rays, and skin checks. My moms doctor Ms. Kneecap, surprisingly I'm not the first to ask if she has any relation to the Crimson Chin character. Which turns out her father was the model for the Bronze Kneecap. Small world but after all the medical examinations Dr. Kneecap is still stumped. Dr. Kneecap asks, "Mrs. Turner from all the examinations we've done we can't find anything. But if I had to take a guess it has to be the hormones making one last big show of themselves. From our blood tests the hormonal drug used before is no longer in your sons system. But there has been a spike in his blood which we can't understand." My mom looks at me as I just look completely worried and miserable. Mom asks "There has to be something doctor the hormones were neutralized over a year ago. They can't possible be the reason my son has under gone this much change." A knock at the doctors door shows a nurse who hands her a folder. Dr. Kneecap asks "Oh Timmy dear do you use any kind of recreation substances?"

I look at her in shock and my mom says, "Tread carefully doctor or you'll have some answering to do." Dr. Kneecap nods to say, "The skin checks seem to have picked up an injection point on your arm. It has mild chemical traces at the injection sight." Mom started to ask what the chemical trace showed and I can't help but go through my memories of yesterday. I know for sure I didn't bump into any suspicious dudes or junkies on my way home and to the mall. Mom asks, "Dr. Kneecap can other hormones do anything to counter this?" Dr. Kneecap sighs to answer "Sorry Mrs. Turner the drugs that money grubber used on your son was the best hormonal injection in the country. Even normal male hormones at this stage could do very little to counter them. And now this new stuff seemed to have accelerated his latent genes. No hormones can help your son at this point and I doubt even magic can undo his appearance."

Heading straight into the bathroom I lock the door and wish the room to be soundproof. With my wish grants I collapse and start to cry. Cosmo and Wanda hugging me and telling me to just let it out. With my eyes sore and puff Wanda says, "She's right Timmy we can't undo the chemical or drug that did this. Normally we could whip up gender swapping potions, performance potions, or nice aroma perfumes. To help in small ways for you to get a date or get laid. But magic and science are like oil and water when they mix either its dangerous. Or very harmful to the person. Sweetie we promise you we'll help you stay strong and confident no matter what anyone says." I grip my hands my tears still stinging my face, as I say "No I don't just want to be strong... I want whoever did this to me to pay! I know I'm not thinking straight and I'm so sad it hurts... Guys I wish my mom had a solid lead or idea of who to talk to about how I got like this." With a way of there wands they grant my wish.

Wanda asks "Sweetie before you leave do you want me or Cosmo to comfort you a little?" I say, "I just want a nice warm hug Wanda." Nodding at me Wanda poofs away our clothes and makes a soft foam bed. Holding each other Cosmo and Wanda hug me between them. Both softly kissing my face and neck saying they love me no matter how I look. After a while I leave the bathroom using a napkin to lightly tap away the tears still trickling down my face. I find mom talking to a doctor he has very small glasses and looks like he's in his mid twenties. The doctor says "Yes Mrs. Turner I have isolated the chemical trace from the injection sight on your sons arm. The chemical is a rare blend of these plants and genetic hormones. But I haven't see these two chemicals used in any kind of age reduction product in years. The last person to buy these kind of chemical went out of business and was bought out by an insurance firm." Mom snapped her head up her eyes almost glowing with rage. The doctor and I stepped back and mom screamed my dads name.

 **Third person's View**

Hue Turner is enjoying a nice day in his office mostly. He wanted to be at home today to see his new son walking into the kitchen and greeting him properly. But the office called and he wasn't completely bitter. His new secretary Carly is a bombshell of a red head. She has a waist and ass that rivaled his wife but with a super models sized pair of double d-cup breasts. Hue licks his lips lightly see his new secretary having to bend down slightly from her chair. Her ass almost against the glass door of his office. Her panties making a nice print against her red pants suite. Hue however has a chill go up his spine as his phone goes off.

Answer the voice is the buildings security doorman who says, "Sir your wife is here and she's on the war path." A Wilhelm scream goes off as the guard adds "Sir I suggest you run fast she's not stopping." Hue gulps knowing that his wife probably is angry that he again messed with Timmy but this time he'd stand ready. Getting out of his chair Hue ordered all his employees to leave the floor. Carly however simply snuck into a small doorway while everyone takes the stairs. She knew that whenever the boss made people leave something big was about to happen. And gossiping slash blackmailing the boss especially after staring at her like he has all day. She knows is her way at making extra cash and getting him to back off.

Timmy stood next to his mom in the elevator her hands clenching and unclenching. Timmy says "Mom whatever you do to him I'll love you no matter what." Lisa Ann Turner looked at her son giving him a half glare half smile to say, "Sweetie I don't want you to talk right. But know that I'll love you even when this is over." Timmy nods as she gives him a kiss to the cheek. As the doors opens Lisa marches into her husbands office. Hue smiles seeing his wife but his smile is cut short as he gets a right hook clean into his shiny white jaw. Hue stumbles slightly holding his face saying "I thought you'd be happy the boy's finally a man." Lisa grabs him by the suite collar growling to say "Your stupid chemical stew only made it worse!" Timmy walks into the office his hips and figure more profound **(Now looking like the Fics cover art).** To Carly she is sure she's seeing a cute teenage girl with buckteeth. But she heard her boss say boy. Timmy voice sounds like a softer male voice keyed everything in place. To Carly Timmys voice sounds as soft as the late Michael Jackson (RIP). Timmy says "Your stupid drugs made things worse and now I have boobs."

Timmy opens his jacket showing he ready does have boobs. Carly and Hue gasp Carly more so cause she finally get what her boss did. Using some kind of forced drug thing or mad scientist crap. Making his own son some kind of cross between a guy and a girl. But you couldn't tell he is even part guy if not for hearing his voice and on closer looking at his pants seeing the bulge in his skinny jeans. Lisa now choking her husband as he tries to defend his actions simply chokes Hue harder. While Timmy and Carly watch on Hue receives punches to his face for his actions. As Hue takes another few hits to the face the building security finally managed to get to the floor.

Timmy conceals his chest zipping up his jacket fast to step aside. Carly finishing snapping a few pictures on her phone and stopping her hidden camera lipstick knowing that all this will be useful to her later. A piece of drama gossip like this isn't something that you just let go. After an hour the security guards have husband and wife separate and Hue is taken to the hospital. Lisa broke his nose and knocked out five of his teeth. And left him with a baseball sized swollen black eye. As the police ask questions they simply looked and saw that it was the Turners fighting again. So they collected the report from the buildings guards but left with no charges filled.

Home in his room Timmy and his mom talk mostly about how he'll be taking a month or so off from school. And how he'll need to get use to his new features. Giving Timmy a kiss to the cheek Lisa tell him she loves him. Before she could leave Timmy asks "Mom why did you marry dad?" Lisa looks at her son to groan saying "When I was young Timmy your dad had a bad boy kind of arrogance that at the time I found attractive. And yes after a few years it worked but Timmy a marriage based on a fling with your first romance isn't always best. I regret nothing when I say I love having you as my sweet happy son. I just wish your father didn't have to grow into such an arrogant prick. Well now it's over he's forced me to settle for too long. He can have the house but we'll have the happiness." Timmy gives his mom a meek smile as she gives him one in return.

Timmy asks "Mom how did he really woo you to be with him?" Lisa sighs to answer, "It was during the science convention in our high schools finals. Your father had created a device that allowed him to give someone mild heat vision. He used it and it won him praise from the science community and government. That was when he started to gain powerful friends and soon used those connections to finally woo me to his side. So many choices and things happened after that some of it is just a wild blur to me."

Timmy lying on his bed for a few hours just staring at the ceiling. Cosmo and Wanda worried about his state of mind with how his life has changed once again. Timmy asks, "Guys what do you know about time travel?" Cosmo says, "Well we know that its weird and I don't mean seeing someone hairy covered in honey weird. Weird as in it can change faster then you can sneeze during sex. Or try to move in a gimp suite. But why do you ask Timmy?" Timmy says, "I'm going to go back in time and stop my dad from winning that science contest. Then mom will never be miserable. And we'd have a normal family life."

Wanda voices her worries saying, "Are you sure about this sport? Risking messing with time travel isn't a good idea. And time isn't straight you know it branches not just to a different time line either. But often something completely different that can multiple depending on many choices." Timmy looks at Wanda to kiss her cheek saying, "If I do this then I'll lose you maybe but I finally know what's best for me. It's to see the one person I love just as much as you finally happy. My mom loves me she's all the family I know. But her life has been horrible all because of a stupid phase. I know it was her choice but seeing her so stressed out and angry isn't fair. Will you guys help me?" Cosmo and Wanda nod as Wanda adds, "Timmy if you were my son I'd love you even more for being this loving." Giving Timmy as soft kiss to the lips Timmy wishes for a time vehicle.

With a way of their wands Cosmo and Wanda poof up a time scouter. Cosmo asks, "Well here we go Timmy are you ready?" Timmy nods say, "Yea alright guys lets go make my moms future better." Punching in the time into the scouter's dial Timmy grips the handles and off the scouters goes in reverse. Riding backwards in the time stream Timmy sees various historical and odd tickling clocks fly past him. After a few minutes Timmy appears looking around he sees he's in the right time but not in the right clothes. Wishing for a better disguise Cosmo and Wanda dress Timmy up like he's about to go to an 80's party. Hiding the scouter Timmy begins to walk around. Dimmdales is like most pictures of the time it's really something to see. Finding the high school Timmy asks "A hey dude when's the science fair?" The teacher spotting an afro and white jeans answers, "Why that's tomorrow son now move along. Don't want to have to chat with your parents on why you're not in class."

Timmy runs off looking for the main office. Finding it he whispers, "I wish I was invisible." Vanishing in a fade kind of transition Timmy steps into the office and slowly walks past the desks in the room. Finding the school roaster he scans for his dad's name and where he'd be today. Finding that today he has gym, math, and shop class. Timmy heads out to find his dad in hopes of tailing him. Cosmo asks, "So after we find him we follow him and sabotage his invention?" Timmy nods "Right and once I head back to the future I'll be with mom in a different life. Then I'll set my sights on finding your wishing box again. Don't worry guys even if I end up losing you because of this. I'll still look for you." Cosmo and Wanda thank Timmy with soft kisses to Timmys neck. Making him have to cover his mouth to hide his moans.

As Timmy rounds a corner he sees his dad turning as he leaves a room and walking with a strong stride. Timmy smirks and follows behind his soon to be former dad. The teenage Hue leaves the high school heading to his motorcycle. Timmy wishing fast to be able to fly to keep pace but soon lands seeing as the trip from the school was only twenty or so minutes. Getting inside the home Timmy is shocked his father was standing with another man looking at him with pride. The man dressed in black his eyes piercing with twisted malice and his tongue serpent like in shape.

The man clearly his grandfather says "Hue when your mother passed giving you life. I thought you'd be weak you had none of the strengths of our blood besides or families brilliant brain. But here we are you on the verge of showing how truly evil your work will be. And getting government influence was truly a work of art my boy. You make me proud to add your face to the family tree."

Grandfather Turner pulls back a small curtain revealing a portrait of his dad along side several other menacing portraits of evils past. Grandfather Turner says "Son one day you will add your childs face to this bloodline of evil. And they too will show all the goody two shoes heroes how evil we are." Soon the two laughs and Timmy says, "I see where he gets his stupid family bloodline pride from. Lets make this quick guys." Timmy sneaking into his dads work room that night wishing for the affect of the machine to be greatly different. With a smirk Timmy says to his sleeping dad "Have fun feeling like a failure dick."

The next day during the science contest Hue feels the full shame of his father's eyes on him. Why because Timmy wished for Hue's invention to make people fire off disco lights form their eyes. With both government and public humiliation Hue lost the contest. But to Timmy's delight his grandfather told Hue "You've failed me boy you are weak..." Watching them leave Timmy says "Well guys my mom won't marry him now lets head home. And don't worry even if things change around I'll look for your box I promise."

Hoping onto his time scouter Timmy thralls forward happy to see what the future holds for him. Existing the time stream Timmy is shocked Dimmsdales looks like a mix between an industrial work zone. And an imperial place of power statues looming over a few places with pure evil on their faces. People dressed in uniformed almost colorless clothes. And worse of all Timmy doesn't see a single kid walking around. Just people from their teens and older. Timmy ducks into an ally with his scouter to ask "Guy's waits going on?" But to Timmy's horror Cosmo and Wanda call out to him as he watches both his loved Futuere fairies fade into a glittering mist. Tears well up in Timmy's eyes as he looks up into the dark storm clouds over him feeling worse then he did before. And lost in a dark an emotionless place.

 **Unknown View**

As my guards drag into the prisoner that dared to wear colors in public I still question her clothing sense. Still the buckteeth is odd nowadays with my dental plans for my citizens. I look to my guards to release her telling them to leave us. Without question my elite battlers leave the odd prisoner and me alone. I say, "You are an odd one daring to dress like that. But you're not a Revolutionary that much I am sure of. Who are you?" I'm shocked hearing the soft voice of a teen male instead of a girl. Truly this person is odd. The teen says, "I know who you are Timmy Turner." I growl pouncing on him from my throne and lifting him off the ground by the neck. His pleas for my hand to be stayed only makes me want to kill him more. But he speaks fast saying "I need your help please listen to me." I ask "And why should I help you or listen to your groveling?"

He answers "Cause I'm you from another time line." I say impossible until he says, "I know you have magic I can feel it. Your magic is twisted while the magic I've been exposed to is different. It's why I'm here please just call your fairies." Still holding him I summon Cosmo and Wanda to me. Both my evil adopted givers smirking and laughing upon arrival. Cosmo asks, "Timothy who is this odd girl are you cheating on dearest Molly? She won't like that." The teen says "Hi Cosmo hi Wanda." Cosmo says, "How do you know us what that smell I've smell that scent before." Leaning in close Cosmo takes a large whiff of the teen to say, "I know that smell all right you've been exposed to Futuere fairy magic. And it's still very much in you who are you boy?" The teen say, "I'm Timmy Turner but not your Timmy. I'm from another time line one where my dad won the science contest and became successful."

I growl to say "That date has been engraved into my mind and still it plagues me even after I killed that weakling." The alternate me asks "What you killed our dad?" I drop him saying "Wanda I wish for you to test our blood tell me who mothered him." With a way of her anti wand blood is taken from my tan arm as is from his light skinned arm. Soon Wanda examines the blood to say "His mother was a woman call Lisa she's of Ustinkistan decent and yes your father Nega-Tim is his as well." My alternate self asks "Nega-Tim wait did you become a villain?" I scuff at the very idea answering "I'm no such five cent cartoonish being I am an evil tyrant. I currently control one third of the world. The rest of the world cowers at the very idea of my army marching to their lands and claiming it as my own. They should feel lucky that my other half and my mistress only want this much for now."

My alternate self asks "Your married and you have a mistress? Boy things are different between you and me." I nod saying, "Yes very much so. You've taken the bad genes off um 'our' father due to him being weak that much is clear. For me he couldn't find a woman to love him. One day he kidnapped and forcefully inseminated a woman named Christie Glamorpuss with his seed. Soon after my birth grandfather found out and raised me. Grandfather didn't want my father to pass on his failing to me. Once I turned nine I killed that weak fool, found Cosmo and Wanda with a dark magic Chalice. As well as thanked my birth mother by providing her a place where she won't feel ashamed of calling me her son. Soon after Grandfather gave me the family fortune and I began my conquest. Slowly at first until here we are now my alternate self. So why can't you return to your time?"

Cosmo says "It must be his actions in the past Timothy. His father succeeded while yours failed. Passing on his weak genes to him and not to you. While also might I add he is clearly by his appearance confused of his sexually and desires while you are not. Truly he is a great opposite to you. And an example of how time can be very odd tricky to understand."

My alternate says, "I'm not that confused well maybe look I'm working on it ok. Please just help me get back to my own time line if you don't mind." I chuckle to say "Fine I'll help simply because it's amusing to see how differently I could have been. So what do you need?" He answers, "I need magic to power my time scouter enough for two trips." I nod telling Wanda to make his machine appear once done I allow them to help him. With his scouter filled he looks at me to say, "Just to let you know out of the two of us you maybe evil. But at least you don't have to deal with our dad. I mean if you were in my time line he'd praise you until you had a swollen ego. He's just ashamed of me..."

I wave off his comment saying, "He should be ashamed of himself. Like my grandfather told me he genes were both weak and if not for my unnatural birth I would have turned out like you. Except I have fangs instead of buckteeth. Besides he wanted to be a simply costumed fool while I can tell like me you have great things in your future. Worry not my alternate self soon a great ally or so will likely help you. Much like myself when I found my two caring halves besides my fairies. And with them your future will be radically better."

My alternate asks, "So who's your mistress?" I smirk answering "She's a couple of years older then me but I must say she's wild in bed. Her name is Victoria, Vicky however to our enemies." Seeing the expression changed in my alternate as he looks down saying "Yea I know Vicky she... she's no doubt much different in my time line too... Thanks for the advice and well see you around Nega-Timmy." With that he throws the handle back and vanishes in a swirling vortex of time energy. As the vortex closes I hum to sit back on my throne. Cosmo asks "Something off about your alternate self besides the obvious Timothy." I interlock my hands to say, "If my time line is of evil in nature his from what you've told me of your good fairies isn't of kindness. No his is of debauchery pleasure maybe... I think I might look into helping my alternate self a little more. Maybe help him embrace the truth in his bloodline." I smirk and lightly chuckle but stop as my cellphone rings.

I smile seeing Molly gothic eyes staring back at me. I say, "My twisted night sky how is your night of relaxation?" Molly says "Horrible some bastard tried to feel my ass." I growl slamming my fist into my thrones arm to say, "Then he will not only loss his arm but his freedom. Not to worry my night he will be dealt with." Molly blows me a kiss to say, "Thanks my fanged wonder oooh the twins just kicked a little. Come home once your done I'm feeling a little frisky. You know I love it when you sentence someone to be punished." I nod as she ends the call I call for my sentry battlers. Telling them to find the one who dared to touch my wife. As they leave I remind myself to call Victoria later on to find out what her new project is. She no doubt will soon want a private night with me as well for her break through. Both my dear halves of evil do so much to help me continue to hold power. I think I should see what my alternate life has to offer him.

 **Jester; Well hope you all liked the twist and the new additions that Nega-Timmy's timeline can provide. So like always please comment, like, and share if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note; Smiles; Well Jester is still pretty tired from work so I have to cover things for today. Still I wish this all wasn't a pain in the ass. I have a mild buzz from my drinks last night. So lets see who left a review, Rider09 thanks for the likes guy and it you liked that chapter you'll love this one! Max Moreno no spoilers Carly will be more in the plot later. As well as the answers to all your other questions will get answered in this chapter. And some later on too. Bladewolfzic here's more for you. Random guest Glad you like him cause he has fun later too. Hot shot plot points with Nega Timmy after for later that's all I can say. JP4demonking here's more for you. LoverOfArtemis all I can say for most of your questions get an answer later. And yes this fic is really LGBT positive and there will be more gay, lesbian, transgender, and neutral gender sex too! Well what are you waiting for start reading!**

 **Oh right the schedule here it is**

 **~July- Plenty of Edd and As Bad**

 **~August- Eternal, Blazing, and Ghost, then new rotation begins**

 **~September- Wand and Shifting**

 **Third person's View**

From the moment the two fairies reappeared they were very confused. But before they could ask a tear eyed Timmy silenced their lips with kisses. Seeing his loving fairies confusion Timmy explained the month long nightmare he experienced due to changing the past. Along with meeting his alternate self and the different things that him did with his life. Cosmo gulps saying "Timmy that worlds us were anti fairies?" Timmy nods remembering the blue skin color the two had. Along with the piercing yellow and black eye colors the two had. Wanda asks, "Timmy sweetie are you ok? You seem worried?"

Timmy nods to say "My Nega self he didn't doubt himself like I do. And seeing how forward he was he may have been evil but he still showed his own version of caring. I just wish I could figure out what my goal in life is." Wanda smiles to poof into her human form. Hugging Timmy into her cleavage Wanda says lovingly "Timmy you're goal in life is to be a loving and caring to anyone you want. You wanted to help your mom and even though it didn't go how you wanted. She wasn't with your dad. She had a life sure you don't know what it was but from how you described your evil self. He seemed um ok in some parts." Cosmo hugging Timmy too in his human form kisses Timmy forehead to add "Yeah Timmy and remember we're here every step you take."

Timmy smiles to lie down on his bed to say, "Thanks guys look I'm going to sleep. But we'll talk more tomorrow ok." Cosmo and Wanda nod both poofing into their poster home. Leaving Timmy to stare up at the ceiling as he strips completely naked. Feeling his breasts and thumbing his sensitive nipples Timmy stands to walk to his standing mirror. Looking himself over his pose, figure, and face screaming at him that he's a girl. But inside he was a guy.

Timmy thinks _'Now I understand how certain people feel when they identify one way when they look another. I'm transgender now and I'll have to face the world like this. Cosmo and Wanda will help me become comfortable with what I've become. Mom will love me not matter what anyone say. And I know my friends too they'll have mixed reactions but will always support me._ ' Timmy looks at his hands to look back at the mirror. Thinking about his evil self and what his place in the chain of time is like.

Timmy whispers, "If my Cosmo and Wanda are for sex and love. And Nega Timmy's fairies are for evil. Then in another time line I have good or regular fairy godparents. And like Wanda told me they follow a constant and growing list of rules. I'm happy to have them and all my alternate selves in some form have them too. Or at least knows of their existence I think. In all the different time lines there is an us doing the opposite of another in a different time line." Timmy looks to his alarm clock it showing it's past eleven meaning everyone will be asleep. Taking his bathrobe from the side of his bathroom door Timmy ties it around him and walks out of his room. Walking downstairs through the kitchen and into the backyard. Timmy listens to the various noises and sounds off in the distance. As well as seeing the city lights still very much shining in the half moons light. Gulping Timmy whispers, "This is me."

Untying the robe Timmy lets it fall to the ground to walk a few steps then several more. Timmy walks until he's all the way to his tree houses ladder. Climbing up the wooden rope ladder Timmy climbs up through the hatch. Once in Timmy looks out the window that is facing the lights of the city. Timmy inhales to exhale saying "I'm here and this is who I'll grow use to being. I don't know what other terrifying things I'll have to go through. Or worse how many people will stop and look at me. But this is me and I have the love of those who care about me. No matter what everyone I love has promised me and I'll show that promised love right back." Smiling Timmy remains at the window watching the city for at least an hour before heading back inside. Wrapping himself in his bed sheets Timmy closes his eyes ready for the months to come.

After a solid month plenty of kids has been wondering what's been going on with Timmy. His close friends just as well as every powerful or rich individual that knows him were shocked at the charges his father is facing during the divorce. Though the proceeding were supposed to be secret a reporter managed to get an inside source. Aka they bribed someone working in the courthouse. Which disclosed that Hue Turner is facing charges of Child abuse, Neglect, Reckless endangerment, Marital Harassment, several counts of Child safety violations. And numerous other counts that have been shown on record causing mental breakdowns, depression, and emotional stress on both Timmy and his mother.

Public opinion on Hue went down greatly to the point several investors and financial allies have pulled out. Some have tried to defend Hue while those few witnesses allowed in the courts evidence hearing. Have stated that he should never have been a father to treat his own son as he has there is no excuse. One court witness simple said into a camera "Hue Turner is a monsters and his son is living proof of how far parents push their own goals and policies onto children who can't fight back." Which has caused several news teams to try and get a statement from Timmy. Who has remained silent and has not be seen in public for the month.

Timmy however using his own account and phone calls asked to speak to Garden Falconry. The Family known by all in Dimmsdale has many connections. Though in the past during the time of bootlegging they were against the law. They still hold a firm grasp of various businesses. But using their strong-arm tactics to protect those in the small ma and pa business. They invest in they get twenty to fifteen percent back. And the stores get protection from gangsters that would cause problems. Timmy however wanted out so with the Families helps him and his mom moved in secret and now live in a small manor on High Avenue. The wealthier side of Dimmsdale. Garden and his brother however wanted to talk with Timmy. See how he's been handling the divorce. And boy did the brothers and their partners not see Timmy's new appearance coming.

Garden grits his teeth to say "Timmy my boy you look like a young model. What the fuck did that sick bastard do to you?" Timmy explained how his father's latest chemical drug turned him even more female. Right to having to awkwardly show the bra strap under his hoodie. Greedo Falconry does a spit take to say "The fuck! I'm... Now that right there no man should go through that." Hens Falconry shakes his head to snap the pen in his palm saying, "That son of a bitch has the balls to... Making it hard for you to walk around in public before... Now how are you going to attend school or do anything social?"

Timmy shakes his head saying "I can't the school principle is in a bind now. I'm considered Transgender, which is hard for schools in the city to handle correctly right now. So I'm going to be attending a private school that is ok with my medical condition. I don't know how long it'll be until I can face the world like this. But I'm taking steps, and have people helping me, and well hopefully I'll be ok." The various brothers and partners could see the unhappy twinge in his voice. Garden says "Timmy anything you need, be it a job, protection, or just to find a place where you can be you. Come to us okay we're your family too. Look come over to dinner next week ok, you and your ma. My wife and boy will be happy to see you."

Timmy nods thanking the Family as he dawns his hoodie to ride downtown. He wanted to go clothes shopping seeing as now his shirts and some pants he owns are out of size for him. Wanda guiding Timmy to buy the right bra quickly comforts him as well telling him that it won't change who he is. Walking through the mall Timmy sighs as he feels his hair. Timmy says "I should go and get my hair done at Fa La La today. But first a trip to the comic store for the new issue of Skull Crusher." Walking into the comic store I smile seeing the various people buying. Walking over to the new issues rake I smile to reach but against another hand touches mine. Looking up I see none other then Trixie disguised again as a boy.

Trixie gasps asking "Timmy is that you?" He nods to say "Please keep it down look we'll talk outside." Trixie nods as she takes the comic and Timmy takes another issue. Paying for their comics Trixie and Timmy find a bench a little ways on the side to talk. Trixie says "When everyone started to talk about your family on the news we didn't know what to think. Remy and Pacifica said you wouldn't answer their calls. And then when they tried your home the photo hounds were everywhere. Worse they tried to get statements from them too and wouldn't stop bothering them."

Timmy nod saying "It's been a crazy month. My dad's latest attempt to make me more of a manly man in his eyes backfired big time. So now I'm transgender, I look almost completely female except in a few places." Trixie blushes to look down between Timmy's legs. Timmy chuckles saying "Yes I still have my equipment I'm thanking what ever divine being is looking out for me that the size of my junk didn't change. Besides my skin becoming smoother, my ass and hips now more pronounce, and my voice an face becoming softer looking. And lastly having boobs I can't go to your school due to my medical discrepancies. So I'm to attend a private school that is allowing me medical issues and all. I was waiting for the right time to tell my friends."

Trixie asks, "Timmy are you afraid of being seen like this?" Timmy nods to say "Heck yeah imagine what people would think if all of a sudden you started to actually look like a guy. It'd be pretty weird. But you do pull off imitating a guy well. In a weird tomboy kind of way." Trixie chuckles to ask, "So what else are you doing today?" Timmy says "Well I was going to buy some new pants. But before that I need to do my hair." Trixie asks, "Do you mind if I tag along?" Timmy nods as the two head to his favorite salon. Entering Timmy is greeted by the four stylists who right away pull him into a four-person hug. The four gay male stylists and shop owner say "Sweetheart we heard what that awful father did to you. Makes me sick I'd much prefer he stop talking to you. Instead of doing such horrible things to you."

Timmy waves them off saying that he's ok and getting ready to adjust. The salon owner says, "Well you can really use a new look. How about some curls and a nice straightening for the short half?" Timmy nods and also introduces Trixie. Another of the stylists giggles saying "Honey you really pull of the guy look it's so in with you right now." Trixie blushes asking for a wash and straightening for her hair. As Timmy and Trixie relax the two watches the salons TV. After a while Trixie asks "Timmy let me help you pick out a special outfit today." Timmy shrugs and after three hours the two end their time at the salon. Going into the clothes store Timmy is shocked at what Trixie wants him to wear. Opening the changing booth door Timmy walks out in a pink top with a white undershirt. The top having puffy shoulders, while he's also wearing a pink dress with white thigh high short heel boots. Timmy blushes to ask, "Trixie is this really necessary?"

Trixie says, "Trust me we're just getting started." Timmy gulps as Trixie gives him a pair of panties giving him a somewhat encouraging push back into the booth. Trixie on Timmy exiting ties his hair with a pink bow. Trixie says "The best way you can flaunt who you are is to feel comfortable without having to hide. And the best hiding spot is right in front of people. Or so I've been told." Timmy blushes as he now is walking around in a dress feeling a mild draft between his legs. Trixie quickly guides Timmy into a make up store and applies blush, lipstick, eye linger, and eye shadow. Timmy seeing himself in the mirror as Trixie then puts a black choker with a rose on the side to pull together his girly look. Timmy looking himself over in mirror asks, "Trixie why are you going so far to help me?"

Trixie says "Well it sucks that you have to go through all that you've been through. And well Pacifica and Remy think the world of you. And I've asked around and found out able all the rich families and companies that have been getting help from you. So I just thought maybe someone your age helping you would be nice..." Timmy smiles saying "Thanks Trixie."

 **Timmy's View**

As Trixie and I continue to walk the mall I stop and say, "Hey lets go in here." Trixie says "But that's the arcade." Timmy says "So girls can like boy stuff too and boys can like do the same too now. Sure they aren't everywhere but you and me Trixie we are the example of how they mix well." As we walk into the arcade a few guys stop whispers "Is that dude bringing his girlfriend in here?" Or "That guy must have a cool girlfriend to come in here." I smile and blush at the idea of Trixie dating me. Getting to the Mortals Instinct fighting game. Trixie right away turns into someone else as she gives me a run for my money. As every win I get she comes back with a win of her own. After a five to five win we call it a draw. Moving to the Time Trailers arcade shooter Trixie and me break the high score but keep playing. Soon everyone watches us gasps as we break the time and high score by twenty thousand points.

As we jump and cheer we hug and well we end up looking into each other's eyes. I pull Trixie from the crowd to the ladies bathroom. Getting into the stall at the end Trixie doesn't even waste time she pushes her lips to mine. Pulling off her hoodie I feel her boobs through her shirt as she squeezes my butt. Playing with each other's tongue I gasp, as my cock is pulled from under my dress. Zipping down the front of her baggy jeans I start to finger her pussy. But the whole time we don't look down we just stare into each other's eyes. Panting into each other's face we kiss as we just play with each other. Before long we both whimper that we're cumming and cum into each other's hand. After a few long minutes we pull our hands away from each other. Separated I look at my hand glossy with her girl juices. And my cock's still hard with cum dripping a little from my slightly pulled back foreskin.

Trixie's hand has my cum all over it and her jeans are at her knees. Her panties slightly away from her pussy show that her pussy is dripping still. And has left a wet spot in her panties. Trixie says, "What did we just do?" I say "I think we just agreed to not only start being close friends but... maybe agree to be active too." Blushing Trixie says, "If you're ok with it so am I..." I blush to nod my head as we use toilet paper to clean up. Once a little fixed we wash our hands and fix ourselves more with the help of the mirror. Leaving the arcade Trixie gives me cellphone number. Walking to the malls exit she kisses my cheek to say "I'm free on Tuesday if you are. Maybe we can hangout then?" I say "Sure just not like this ok..." Trixie says "How about we save dressing in drag for when we're both feeling like having risky fun?"

I blush harder as she walks off after kissing my cheek. Cosmo says, "Good job Timmy you got a girlfriend." I blush to say "Thanks I just now need to figure out how to hold down a mutual relationship... Plus were aren't dating Cosmo we're just close friends now." Wanda says, "Don't worry sport that's my department. A marriage like mine and Cosmos doesn't last for as long as it has without some ups and downs. Also Timmy tomorrow the fairy pharmacist and old friend of ours Nurse Dolores is stopping by. We want you to get a fairy check up and see if we can prevent another incident like what your father did from happening again." I nod as I ride my moped home.

Getting home I hug my mom who is shocked seeing how I'm dressed. I say "Mom it's ok well I'm dressed like this cause my new friend wanted to see how I felt embracing my feminine side. And she was dressed like a guy so it kind of evened out. But yeah I don't know for sure but she flirted with me and well kissed me a whole lot too." My mom hugs me to say, "You do look pretty cute as a girl sweetie." I blush whining that she was embarrassing me but still I hug her back. As the lean pink haired nurse fairy examines me I blush as she measures me all over. Squeezing my butt, boobs, and even mildly stroking my cock.

Nurse Dolores smiles as she finishes writing a few things down to say "Cosmo Wanda you can come back in." Pulling back on my pants and my shirt nurse Dolores gives me a lollipop. Wanda asks "Dolores what do you think?" Nurse Dolores says "Well the drugs were only a one time dose so they aren't sitting in him to affect his body further on in his life. And well his body from what your memory showed me has become more petite. But aside from his softened skin, forward female figure and features. Timmy's is still male his cock reacts to both male and female stimulations. His walk pattern is all in his shoulders and legs.

"Lastly his muscle structure is still very much male even though his female features are showing more then his male structure." Cosmo asks "So how do you plan to stop anyone from messing with his hormones and genes again?" Nurse Dolores says "Well seeing as there is a chance someone could affect him again with a silly hormone shot. I suggest a shot of my own." I gulp seeing her puff a very large cartoony large needle and serum. Nurse Dolores says, "Timmy sweetie I'm going to have to inject you with all of this. But well I'm going to need you to bend over." Bending over she pushes down my pants to say "Happy thoughts sweetie." I gulp as a sharp pinch goes into my butt as Wanda asks, "Is all that really needed Dolores?" Nurse Dolores answers, "Yes and it'll stabilize his hormones. As you told me his periodic and uncontrolled erection are in fact caused by the imbalance he currently has. Plus his ass and breasts are sensitive due to swelling of the sudden growth. With luck the swelling will decrease his cup and hip size just a little."

Nurse Dolores pulls away the needle and kisses two of her fingers. Touching my butt the pain goes away and I pull back up my jeans. Nurse Dolores says "Well that's all I can do. But hey if you three get into the mood again give me a ring I really need to unwind too." Wanda says "Anytime and thanks Dolores." The two hug and she nice nurse leaves with giving Cosmo and me a kiss to the cheek. Sitting down I say, "Well at least I know the pain I've been feeling isn't just random. Still Wanda what do you think Trixie will do when we hang out? I mean she says she ok with the idea of hanging out with me. But does that really make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Cosmo says "Timmy relax all guys go through the same thing you are right now. Trust me even when Wanda agreed to date me I was running up the wall trying to understand if she really said yes or it was my imagination."

I smile to say, "Well might as well look into my gem to see what kind of tasks I can do. That won't cause me too much discomfort." As the floating screen appears it says that I have earned a point already. Cosmo and Wanda sees too and Cosmo says "It must be because of your fun with Trixie in the bathroom stall Timmy. That was kind of kinky playing with each other in a semi public place." Looking over the three Perks I still haven't unlocked I add the point to Bliss. Looking at my Chibi cartoon self he's in bed rubbing his partners stomach sexually as they blush. But in no time the sub perks appear. The first is Streams it boosts partners frequency of cumming during sex. Chibi Timmy is playing with his naked partner making her squirt or shoot cum. The next is Glow both partners feel a heightened after glow of sex and while resting they recover slightly fast. Chibi Timmy is cuddling with his partner in bed both smiling and wrapped in the bed sheets. The last perk is Invader cock becomes slightly harder during sex and partners that enjoys rougher sex greatly enjoy this perk. Chibi Timmy's normal erect cock gets a chrome like finish as he stands behind his partner who is bent over or spread eagle.

Wanda says, "Well looks like you have only two more perks to unlock and three new sub perks to try for later sport." I nod to say "Yea but right now I think I should get some rest. Like Nurse Dolores said the serum would make the swelling around my body go down. And I've already feel pretty tired. Guy wakes me up at five ok I still have to go see AJ, Chester, and Tootie at AJ's house tonight. And well hopefully they don't freak out too bad." Lying down I sigh to let my thoughts go to what I'll be facing at my new school. Or what I'll have to face the rest of my life.

 **Smiles; Yup we're ending this chapter here cause well cause we like to mess with you all. So like Jester would say share, comment, and a follows us. Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Well we're back and we are ready to give you more fun times to read.**

 **Smiles; Right just wished you would sleep more.**

 **Jester; I know my job hours suck. But it's all got for the time being. Still lets just get into the fic. But reviews first, Deathreaper796 you'll see just what kind of help Nega Timmy has in mind. Hot shot thanks for the likes friend and don't worry Vicky and may old and new faces still have a big role to play in Timmy's growing and changing life. Max Moreno that is true but we have a sly plan for how Timmy will defend himself don't worry too much ok. Thanks everyone who also liked or are following the fic. Smiles if you would the schedule.**

 **Smiles; Right here it is**

 **~October-As Bad and Edd**

 **~November- Hollow, Fist, and Eternal**

 **~December- Update surprises**

 **Smiles; Be ready for the endless darkness.**

 **Tootie's View**

Saying that my jaw just dropped is putting this situation lightly. Timmy looks as hot as a fucking teen model before walking into a photo shoot. Chester says "Dude has anyone hit on you from seeing your boobs?" I shake my head to slap Chester on the back of the head. AJ doing the same making both our hands connecting with the back of his head. Chester says "Hey that hurt!" I growl to say, "Then stop saying perverted stuff and come up with a comment a friend would say." Timmy says "Tootie it's ok like I said don't get too overly dramatic. Look I came to let you know I'm kind of ok. I'm can't got to school with you guys anymore but I'm ok."

Just as AJ is about to say something his mom comes in from the garage to say "AJ I told you to... Um who is this AJ?" Timmy nervous smiles to says "It's me miss Johns Timmy. Sorry about the..." To our shock Mrs. Johns falls backwards fainting from the shock. Timmy says "I don't think other parents will take my appearance easily by how your mom just reacted AJ. What why is her nose bleeding?" Helping put his mom onto the couch AJ plugs her nose to say, "Well she'll be fine. But dude you really can't got to school with us anymore?"

Timmy nods to say, "Yeah Principle Waxelplax said that the whole LGBT community being added to public hasn't really been agreed upon by all the states school systems. Private schools are ok with it surprisingly and my old private school says they'll love to see me back. Medical conditions and all." I say, "It's not fair why do you have to stop attending our school because people want to be ignorant?" AJ says, "It's not just that Tootie people are just really unsure about how to explain different genders to their kids. Remember it took the world as a whole to get some grounds in understanding same sex couples. But people haven't really adjusted to the varying gender identification of everyone yet. Someone like Timmy can't help growing as they do. While others undergo surgery to feel how they look on the inside. And some people just don't want to or can't properly explain that life style to kids or themselves."

I ask, "Timmy are you wearing makeup?" Timmy blushes to say, "A little well I kind of meet someone and we well we agree to hangout a little in our free time." We all gasp as Chester asks, "How hot is she?" I kick Chester's knee telling him to shut up. Timmy laughs to say, "She's nice and well she's a girl that likes guy stuff. We hung out for a while and before I knew it we were having so much fun we kissed. We talked and decided to light date and see where things go not serious just friends that kiss is all." AJ and Chester congratulate Timmy while I clinch my fists. After another hour Timmy leaves and so do I. Stomping home I pass my mom as she's watching TV. My mom asks "Tootie dear what's wrong?" I shout for her to leave me alone. Slamming my door shut I go to my closet and pull away a small panel behind my person sizes bear.

Squeezing into my secret room I look at my shine to my beloved Timmy. From our first play date as kids, to the summer we had to hangout while avoiding Vicky. To relive all these moments and some skank took my loves first kiss. No... I chuckle to say "Timmy you and me we are the same. Vicky uses my mom and me as if we're sex toys. Constantly telling me it's practice for when a guy finally feels like plowing me out of pity or cause he wants a nerdy girlfriend. You're my freedom my warm smile of the day. Sure you don't like me clinging or me rubbing against you. Secretly adding my pussy juice to your soda when no one notices. But you're just being shy oh how wet you make me when I vision you in Vicky's place. Taking me and using your fertile sperm to make a baby with me. Vicky maybe able to make the batter but she's got not sperm cells in that big mess she makes. But you Timmy you and me we're soul mates because of the hell Vicky puts us through. And when I done that skank will back off and I'll swoop in to make you feel all better."

 **Third person's View**

Today Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and many others are attending the comic book convention titled Comic Book Fantasy and Reality Avoidance Expo. The convention is a host of all current and to come comic book lines. And other tie in products for this year into the next. Timmy is here to meet the creator of his favorite comic line, which is part of the Body Power universe. That comic being the action adventures of the Crimson Chin. Waiting in line Timmy is all smiles not caring that the few people looking his way every odd moment as he bounces on his heels. Walking the expo floor finally Timmy is surprised due to how little anyone are at the Crimson Chin autograph line. Walking up to the creator Timmy asks "Excuse me are you B Hartman?"

The man nods to say "Why yes I'm Butch Hartman nice to see another fan today." Timmy asks "Um Mr. Hartman why aren't there more people in line for your autograph?" Mr. Hartman answers, "Didn't you hear the Crimson Chin is getting cancelled." Timmy gasps saying "What but why?" Mr. Hartman says "Well after one of my fellow writers last issue with the Chin failing to save someone. She wrote him as being unable to move past the guilt. And a lot of people didn't like the fact that the Chin failed as he did." Timmy says "But everyone has their flaws. Even some heroes in other comics couldn't save everyone." Mr. Hartman says "Well I know that but look at how pathetic she made him look." Timmy flips through the pages seeing the Crimson Chin crying in the fetal position. Timmy shakes his head to ask, "Why did she draw these?"

Mr. Hartman says "She wanted to make the Chin look bad so she could push her own comic forward Xing him out of the Body universe. But her sister told my editor and she go fired but the damage has been done. Come spring the Crimson Chin will meet his end. And slowly I must say the Body universe will end too with him." Timmy squeezes his shirt to ask "Mr. Hartman what if I found a new writer to help bring the Chin back into the game?" Mr. Hartman says "Sure no ones bothering to even talk to me in the last two hours. Who do you have in mind?" Timmy smiles to say "I don't have anyone right now but what the costume contest is to see being judged today right? So if you don't mind would you possible wait until then? " Mr. Hartman nods to say "Yeah I'm one of the judges along with my second chair and colorist. I can wait until then for you to find someone. The contest is actually to see a new hero potential for a comic. With luck maybe this new writer will ask you to model his new character."

Timmy blushes and nods to say, "I never really could see myself as a solo hero. But the Chin has always been my favorite character. So don't worry Mr. Hartman I'll look and tell you who I find." Mr. Hartman nods wishing Timmy luck as he walks off. Walking the show floor Timmy stops, as he looks at all the solo comic books. Timmy thinks 'All this individual characters just don't mix well with the Chins universe. Plus most of them feel like personalized fanfiction. But I can't let the Chin go without a fight he's always fighting. But how do I better understand a person that isn't real to help him... duh!" Slapping his own forehead Timmy rushes off to find a hiding spot.

Timmy finding a spot out of the way he says "Cosmo Wanda I wish I was in the Crimson Chin latest comic book." Wanda asks, "Are you sure sport?" Timmy answers, "Yes the Chin showed me that no matter how you look you could be a hero. And that inspiration in the back of my mind lead me to trust you guys and everyone who has helped me. It's time I returned the favor." Nodding the loving couple waves their wands. And in a poof of smoke Timmy finds himself in the pages of his favorite comic book. Walking across the panels Timmy walks into the office of the Chins alternate identity. Timmy nods before saying "Mr. Charles can I talk with you." The Chin in his alternate identity says, "Oh sorry you startled me what can I do for you?" Timmy walks closer to say "Well I was wondering if you knew where I could find the Crimson Chin?" The Chin still playing his part says, "Sorry young friend the Chin has isolated himself. He feels great shame for failing the innocent and letting the people suffer."

Timmy says "But he shouldn't the Chin is an inspiration to a lot of people even me." The Chin shakes his head to say, "Heroes are suppose to be pillars that don't crumble or fail. And when the Chin failed everything he stood for came into question. Tell me how can a hero with flaws inspire people." Timmy says, "It's because of those flaws that makes heroes rise beyond and become even better then they were before. Please if you can tell him the people need him. And..." Timmy stops as the Chin walks off and secludes himself to the corner of his office. Timmy sighs to leave the office. But as he walks the downtown area something hits him. Timmy says "Wait that's it! Every hero needs an ally and what better ally then a side kick." Rushing into an alley to say "Cosmo Wanda I need your help!" Cosmo and Wanda look down at Timmy in the pages asking if he wants them to come in and help him. Timmy says "No but I need you two to give me a costume but guys please don't look while I change."

Creating a changing booth with a poof of the magic Timmy dawns his super hero identity. Wanda asks "Everything ok in there Sweetie?" Timmy answers "A little tight in a few places but I'll managed. Hopefully nothing comes loose while I'm moving around." Smiling Timmy jumps upward landing on the roof of a building. He then starts to run and jump from building to building. Hearing the screams of help Timmy throws up the Chin signal. But again the Chin refuses to come to the aid of others. With the mayor hostage and held at knee point by the Bronze Kneecap Timmy radios the Chin directly. Timmy says, "Chin please people need you and I need you. I can't be a hero on my own and I want the world to see that you're still the hero I believe in. Please Chin just imagine what your best friend Eddy the Gerbil would think?" The Chin seeing flashes of his hero the small Gerbil that was there with him from all his childhood. The looks of innocent the small gerbil gave him whenever a young Charles pushed himself. Standing from his chair the Chin looks up with determination.

Flying to city hall the Chin lands as Bronze Kneecap taunts him. Bronze Kneecap says "Look it's the Crimson Crybaby here to fail again?" The Chin grits his teeth to say, "That Crimson Chin is so last issue." Throwing a punch Bronze Kneecap is sent off his feet and back several feet. But the villain presses a button sending the mayor flying on a hair legged shape rocket. But to everyone's shock a powerful lilac colored sweet smelling whirlwind removes the mayor from the rocket. As the mayor lands a figure emerges from atop of the colored winds. To all the whirlwind reveals a new hero. Wearing a pink mouth mask, a dark pink cap, black green curly but pointed forward curled hair, white platform boots that go to the middle of their shins. With green star pasties on their nipples and lastly a leaf shaped metal codpiece. Which rides up their ass to hide everything between their legs. And lastly white ring bracelets the new hero nods to the Chin. Timmy still feels the draft of his nude form stands proud of his new identity. The Chin says "Great jaws of justice it's my young wad from another world Naked Lad."

Timmy smiles to say, "It told you Chin you are my hero and now I will uses my naked powers for truth and justice. So lets kick some bronze booty." The Bronze kneecap recovers to fire several bronzed ram head at the duo. Timmy or Naked Lad uses their powers to jump over the attacks landing a powerful kick to the Kneecaps gut. Rolling to a stop the Bronze Kneecap says, "I warned you not to make me use this. NOW I'M USING IT!" Naked Lad takes a solid bronze fist to the face but the Chin catches them. The two working together dodges the Kneecaps next attack. Using their sweet wind Naked Lad binds Kneecap for the Chin to get behind him. The Bronze Knee cap turns shaking as the Chin says, "You might have a kneecap of bronze, Bronze Kneecap. But you've always had a jaw made of glass." With a Chin powered uppercut the Bronze Kneecap is down for the count. And everyone cheers for both the Chin and Naked Lad.

As the Chin and Timmy land on a roof Timmy says, "Great to have worked with you Chin." The Chin shakes his head saying "It's I who should thank you Naked Lad. You've reminded me everyone has a flaw and no one is perfect. And that's what makes us people we live with our flaws and raise above them. Cause that's how we grow and understand each other just the little bit more everyday." Timmy says, "Glad to hear that Chin but I think some fans would like to see it too." With that Timmy uses his Sweet wind to lifts the Chin and himself up and out of the pages of the book.

At the costume contest Wanda and Cosmo waited like Timmy asked them. No one paying them any mind because the look like kids in costume as well. Feeling the vibrations of the comic Cosmo taps Wanda. Wanda quickly takes the microphone from the announcer of the costume to butt bump him out of sight. Wanda the announces "And now making their debuted as the Crimson Chin's side kick ladies and gentlemen the first LGBT superhero Naked Lad!" In a swirl of pink and green wind Timmy along side the Crimson Chin appears on stage to the gasping audience. As the silence remains Timmy steels himself trying not to faint or shake too much.

Butch jumps from behind the judging table to say, "Whoa what an entrance and that costume pure body empowerment a truly solid addition to the Body universe! My young friend welcome to the BEU!" The crowd cheers seeing both Naked Lads sexy appeal as well as their freedom as a character. The Chin walks backstage with Timmy and jumps back into his comic after giving Timmy one last thank you. As Butch and his two fellow writers come to meet Timmy. Butch says "Kid I don't know how you came up with this costume or how you managed to find someone who looks just like the Chin. But I'm more then happy to make your character and to give you these collector edition Pretty Pony comics as proof you won first place. Now lets talk origin story and motivation. Also how does your character talk we have to get these straight."

 **Dramatic narrator Voice**

Deep from the lost universe of Opsoloon seven a mad dictator destroyed worlds in his quest to father the perfect son. Soon he fought and captured a world's strongest super heroine and forced her to have his child. But to the mad mans displeasure the child may have been born a boy. But his body was so petite and slim that he worried the boy wouldn't be evil or cruel enough. And even with the power of mystical winds the boys figure grow to be that of a girl. With breasts and hips but still having boy bits the ruler moved to throw the boy into a warm hole. But before he could the boys hero mother using the last of her defiance tried to save her child. But as good fought evil the boy fell into the warm hole his mother reaching for him the last things he saw as he falls into the void with his birthday gifts. As he awoke he found himself in a world that shunned those like him. Calling him different and other harsh worlds. These things kept him moving from place to place and keeping him alone.

However one day as he walked the street of Chincinatti he sees the heroics of the Crimson Chin. Following the Chins exploits the young transgender marvels at how the Chin fought even when he was different. And showed that anyone can be a hero. So one day as the people turned against the Chin the boy knew he wouldn't be on that side. His side was with the Chin. Reaching into his backpack he opens the box his mother have given to him before they were forced apart. Smiling the boy dawns his new identity as the symbol to those who stand in a different light. As the transgender avenger the hero of united gender they are Naked Lad! With legs that can jump over any skyscraper. Speed to race any jet engine and with the reflexes of a bucking bronco. Naked Lad uses their mystical powers to show the world they fight for truth, justice, and LGBT equality!

 **Timmy's View**

Wanda kisses me saying, "Oh sweetie you look so wonderful and everyone loves you. The first LGBT superhero and with the support of so many female and LGBT members they'll love you even more." Cosmo says "Yeah Timmy this will finally open peoples eyes. And help them start to understand how to properly talk to their kids about different genders and the LGBT stuff." Wanda kisses my face to say "Oh sweetie you really are a hero." Kissing her and Cosmo right back Cosmo asks "Um Timmy can we have sexy fun in your costume please..." I blush to say, "Ok but only if you two wear skimpy super villain costumes too and have evil identities." The two nod to wave their wands changing my room into a sleepy warehouse by the pier. Dressed as Naked Lad I walk around the warehouse until a laugh fills the room. Looking up I see a small figure that says "Well done Naked Lad you followed my criminal thugs right to my trap."

I say, "I should have know those itching powder traps weren't pranks. Also it was super messed up that you stole all those jock straps Sea Foam Codpiece!" Emerging from the shadows is Cosmo in his villain get up. He's wrapped in a green fluffy sweater with no pants on. His mouth covered by how big the sweater is but most of all you see his crotch covered by a codpiece of swirling green foam. The foam runs down his legs like a living pair of chaps. Codpiece says "Well I'll admit my crimes have been mildly harmful all that has changed since I meet my better half. Naked Lad meet my wife Pink Leather!" To my shock several leather bands snare my legs and arms lifting me spread eagle into the air. Wearing her new outfit Wanda struts out from the shadows. With leather bands around her arms and legs she almost looks like a mummy with a bondage fetish. Her paper-thin clothes body suite hiding nothing as her erect nipples and wet pussy press against the cloth.

Pink Leather says, "My husband has told me so much about you Naked Lad. But such a sexy young body shouldn't be used for good. I think my husband and I can convince you how much more fun being bad is." Licking her lips Pink Leather comes to me cupping my breasts as she adds "Oh my dear Sea Foam their breasts are so soft I can't wait to take a tastes. Come down here dear and lets see how naked they really can get." As Leather moves for my codpiece I can see the sadistic glean in her eyes. But we're pulled out of our moment as my cellphones rings. I say, "Hold on guys." Putting the phone to my ear it's Pacifica and she's crying. Pacifica says "Timmy can me and Mabel stay with you and your mom?" I say "Sure Pacifica come over." Hearing her sniffle I say "Um guys looks like we'll have to hold off on roleplaying for now." Wanda says, "It's ok Sport Cosmo we're going back." Waving her wand we end up back in my room. But Cosmo is going bottomless as he says "What it's a style in France it's called the Cock out mood."

Shrugging Wanda starts to talk to Cosmo and I go talk to my mom. After a half an hour the door rings and as soon as I open it Mabel runs into my arms. She's crying and sniffling even as I try to calm her down. I look at Pacifica whose is trying to hold back her own tears. But her eyes are red and she's clearly not doing well either. My mom guides us into the living room and they finally start to calm down. I ask, "Girls if you don't mind me asking why are you crying?" Mabel sniffles to say "Cause we're half sisters and our fake mom said mean stuff about us!" I go wide eye wishing Mabel hadn't said that. Looking to Pacifica she says "Our well our so called mother was screwing the pool guy in the pools lounge house. Mabel and me found her and we told her she betrayed fathers trust. Turns out she can't have kids and father has had two surrogate mothers. She laughed and said that she never wanted kids and we're just eye sores she can't get rid of because of father."

As Mabel cries into my chest mom stands up and marches to the kitchen. I gulp wonder who's she going to call. Rubbing Mabel's arm I put on some cartoons hoping it'll calm her down. Cause when Mabel cries she toddler bites on the closest things to her mouth. And since she has braces well stuff gets stuck in her mouth easily. After finding a singing cartoon Mabel calms down a little and starts to mumble along. Easing up I sigh to hug her close as Pacifica sits to my other side. Offering her my free hand Pacifica takes it. I think 'I'm usually the one looking for comfort from them... I wonder just why did Preston stay with Pricilla? And why he asked me not to tell the girls the truth? I just hope they don't dislike me or hit me for not telling them the truth sooner.'

 **Smiles; The secret is out but will Timmy tell his knowledge of it as well?**

 **Jester; You all will just have to wait and find out. So like always please like, share, and comment.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
